A New God
by aljnaz
Summary: Twenty more years have gone by since the final defeat of Chaos. More children have been born, marriage ceremonies held, accomplishments made. Out of nowhere Goku communicates with everyone saying he is coming home for good. As Goku prepares to leave for Crystal Tokyo, but another enemy makes himself known to everyone can Goku kill him on his own or will he need help from family?
1. Goku Is Coming Home

_**SERENA POV**_

I can't believe Grandpa Goku was coming back! Abby and Dani stopped fighting each other long enough to hear Grandpa G say this amaze thing. When communication stopped, Uncle Gohan, Uncle Goten and Momma all wouldn't stop smiling. I believe this is happiest I have ever seen Momma for the longest time. She may seem fine to other people like Daddy and the Soldiers but my younger sister Kairavi and I know better. After the communication from Grandpa Goku was done and over with I walked over to my mother who was still in the Training Center. She seemed happy but yet she seemed worried. Why does it seem like that is always her natural state?

"You've been depressed lately haven't you Momma?" I demanded as I crossed my eyes and gave her a look that she has used on me countless of times. She only smirked when she saw me do this and smiled a genuine smile. She laughed too, making me smile for someone. Now that I think about it Momma has both Grandpa G's smile and laugh too. Her smile and laugh always calmed down my worry about her, making me happy in the process. Just like his. When she looked back up at me however, I knew that I could believe her this time.

"A little honestly Serena. I guess the peace has been getting to me and my Saiyan nature shining through for more action. But now that my father is back, I guess I feel, I don't know, more complete? I guess that's the way to put it. She laughed again when she saw that I believed her for some reason. "Don't worry about me so much Serena; just be happy that this great thing is coming." She told me as she left the Training Center to probably find my father. I left the Training Center after that, not entirely sure what to do anymore. Now that my daughter was training to become Queen herself, I was left to my own devices. So normally whenever I had free time, I would train with Grandpa V so I could become Sailor Cosmos, my final form of a Sailor Soldier. But other than that I really don't do that much except be with Darien, Rini when she has her free time, and my granddaughter Trinity. Growing up under such peaceful times Trinity doesn't fight, not even being able to turn into a Super Saiyan if she tried. If she even did try though it would be difficult unless she went to drastic training. Walking down the many hallways to see if my granddaughter was available, I found Grandma Bulma and Grandpa Vegeta talking. Grandma Bulma was ecstatic that Grandpa G was coming back for good this time since her birthday was coming tomorrow. I forgot about her birthday being September 30th! I pretended like I remembered as she walked off, happier than she can be. When I looked his way, Grandpa V still seemed like he was indifferent about this situation. I figured him of all people would be happy to see him. He would have his sparring partner back and even have that huge fight they always wanted, just not in my Crystal Palace.

"Aren't you happy Grandpa V? Grandpa G is coming back for good this time! Chaos is gone so there is no way he can send any enemies after us so we have to fight any time soon!" I giggled a little to see if he would crack a little smile. I was one of the only people who could do this, besides my grandmother, mother and aunt. He did smirk though but it was his evil smirk that always spelled trouble to me and everyone else around.

"Well," he began. "at least I know I have a decent sparring partner." He said.

"That can't be the only reason." I sighed at my grandfather. If they ever fight while in the Crystal Palace, they were going to get a very long speech from me. Grandpa V smiled when he saw the worried look to me and only gave a slight chuckle, annoying me in the process.

"Don't worry Serena, all the hard work you and Kairavi did on the Crystal Palace will stay intact. When Kakorot and I fight we will need our own planet to fight on." He smirked as he walked off the opposite direction that I was heading. I looked to my grandfather, dumbfounded. I can't believe that is the only that he could be happy about. He has my niece Abby to fight with all of the time if he chooses, so that reason would basically be invalid on sparring partners. Abby was powerful enough to begin with. She was able to turn into Super Saiyan 2 when she was just twelve. I couldn't even reach that power until I was sixteen! After a while I realized that I wasn't alone, turning around I found Darien looking to where Grandpa V had walked off to.

"What was that all about Serena?" Darien wondered, still looking to where he went off.

"Oh nothing, just Grandpa V being himself." I smirked myself, with the way Darien looked; it seemed as if he was still afraid of my grandfather a little. I started giggling a little when I came to this revelation, Darien only looking at me like I was crazy. "You're still afraid of Grandpa V aren't you Darien!?" I asked him as I busted out laughing. Darien started defending himself while I accused him.

"I can't help he's that intimidating Serena! You know your grandfather has always had it out for me!" He defended himself. "I guess that's why I'm glad Goku will be coming home, it won't be as bad for me anymore." He said as he laughed.

"Why so you can use Grandpa G as a shield?" I asked him as I raised an eye brow at him, still trying to control my laughter.

"Not at all Serena!" He yelled defensively again. I busted out laughing again as I slowly started walking away, knowing that Darien was going to be trying to get me.

"Sure you aren't Darien…" I trailed as I started running, him trying to catch up to me.

_**GOKU POV**_

I was finally able to return home! Lately I was starting to miss my family even more, especially after hearing the fact that I had even more grandchildren thanks to my granddaughter Kairavi. training with Shenron for a few years was great and all and even living with King kai, but I just knew that there had to be some way I could home to Crystal Tokyo for good. As I was about to ask King Kai if I could have a go at heading home now for Bulma's birthday, I noticed that he was telepathically talking to Kabito Kai and Elder Kai. I haven't heard from them in centuries. Something must be up. Was there something heading for Crystal Tokyo? I smirked at the thought of a challenge, walking up behind him.

"I can't believe that they are planning on bringing back Bills! Bills is the freaking God of Destruction, you would think people would have some common sense!" King Kai yelled frustrated. I started hearing Kabito's a few seconds later.

"_Well, you better believe it." _He said as calmly as he could, although I could tell he was worried for some reason. _"Do you think that we should warn people in Crystal Tokyo?" _He wondered.

"_Eh, Crystal Tokyo is super protected by Goku's granddaughter, I'm sure if they used that weird Silver Crystal that they will be fine!"_ I heard Elder Kai.

"_Highly doubtful Elder, Serena just recently stepped down as Neo Queen Serenity; Rini is training to take her place."_ Kabito fired back. _"They will be vulnerable since Bills is targeting Saiyans." _ This Bills was targeting my family? There are so many now though! Kairavi, Serena, Rini, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta…there are probably more then I even know about.

"Bills is only targeting Saiyans? How come?" I asked them. King Kai answered for me as he cut off communication with the other two.

"He's the God of destruction Goku that's why! He has annihilated so many planets before! Especially the last he was awakened! He is something that you should not mess with Goku, I swear it!" King Kai freaked. This guy sounds really powerful! Maybe he's the challenge that I have been looking for other than Vegeta? I know eventually when I return to Crystal Tokyo that Vegeta would want to fight me but honestly that wouldn't be much of a challenge with the training that I have been doing.

"He's that strong huh? The challenge I have been looking for!" I said with a smile but this seemed to make King Kai freak out even more.

"Goku have you not been listening to anything that I have been saying about Bills?" he shouted. "Not even Serena as Super Saiyan Sailor Cosmos would be able to land a scratch on Bills with her strongest attack. Serena is powerful Goku don't get me wrong but Bills would be flick her and knock her out cold in that form!" He continued to warn me. This made me think a little. If my granddaughter at her highest form can't land a scratch on him, then what that make me as a Super Saiyan three? An image of Serena as Super Saiyan Sailor Cosmos appeared in my head, the image of Bills was a bit blurred but I could clearly see Serena, in space with the Earth behind her fighting him. She was in that form King kai had just described and as she was about to charge at Bills he was able to send her back down to Earth with an effortless punch. If Serena is that weak against him then what does that make of Kairavi or Rini? Or even Gohan Goten and Gabriella? Would Gabriella faint just with him in the Galaxy because of her not being able to not control negative energy?

"What would happen to Gabby then?" I worried. King Kai noticed the change in my voice as he told me.

"She wouldn't be able to be awake. Sure Gabriella may have conquered that spell when the Black Moon Clan was around Crystal Tokyo but Bills is that strong to bring it back in her." He told me as nicely as he could. If Serena in her most powerful form can't even damage his face and my only daughter can't even function normally with him in the Galaxy, then why do I have a feeling I won't be enough on my own?

_**SERENA POV**_

Today was Grandma B's birthday, September 30! The celebration was taking place outside of the palace. Everyone you think of was here minus one person much to me, Grandma B's and Momma's displeasure. I know Grandpa Vegeta was antisocial but I never thought it was that bad! I mean he would be here for my birthday! I guess he really does have a soft spot for me! I was with Grandma Bulma trying to calm her down on the fact. When Gohan and Lita told her he wasn't coming, she kind of freaked out, getting really pissed off.

"I still can't believe it my own husband for centuries won't even come to his own wife's birthday! He would go for yours Serena!" Grandma Bulma said as she pointed to me. "And you're not even his own daughter for goodness sakes!" I smiled at the thought as Daddy took his turn for me. That's when I noticed that Momma was looking a little…off. Her eyes were squinting as if she was having trouble seeing, her hand to her head another one on the table for support. Kairavi was by her along with Sapphire, trying to get her to rest but Momma wasn't budging in the slightest. I rush over to her as I notice this leaving Daddy and Grandma B behind. They never noticed I left the conversation as I rushed over to them. As Momma noticed me coming over, she tried smiling as she looked up at me but something else happened. She fainted right by Kairavi and Sapphire!

"Momma!" Kairavi and I shouted as we rushed over to her. Eventually Daddy, Uncle Gohan and Goten noticed the scene and rushed over to her. Sapphire had her head in his lap as she was passed out.

"What happened girls?" Daddy asked us.

"I have no idea Dad, Momma was looking a little off to begin with, but I never thought it was this bad!" Kairavi said as she looked down on our Mother.

"Twiny looks like she needs to go to Hospital wing, what do you think Amy?" He asked Amy as she made sure she was breathing normally at least.

"Definitely agreed Goten, Gabriella is cured of what she had something else must be wrong with her I hate to say." She told us after she was done.

"I'll take her to the Hospital Wing." Sapphire offered. Daddy wasn't having any of this. For some reason Daddy still doesn't trust Sapphire after all of these years that him and Kairavi have been married. They even have children now for goodness sakes! If Sapphire wanted to hurt my sister or anyone in the family he would have done so when the Black Moon Clan was first forming!

"In hell you will!" He said as he gently nudged Sapphire. Sapphire was able to stand on his feet still surprisingly.

"Seriously Daddy?" Kairavi said as she gave him a look, put her hands on her hips. She looked like our mother doing that same pose; I smiled as I looked down on Momma as Sapphire picked her up from the ground. Daddy looks away as Sapphire takes Momma to the Hospital Wing with Daddy trailing behind him. Why would Momma faint so suddenly? Is something about to happen that none of us know about?

"Now that I notice this, why isn't Grandpa Goku here yet? Wasn't he supposed to be coming on Grandma Bulma's birthday?" Kairavi asked, she was starting to worry now along with me when I came to that revelation. I know my grandfather is normally late whenever there was set date to things but since it's so peaceful what is taking Grandpa Goku so long?

"Eh that's normal behavior Kairavi, Dad is always late no matter what it is. He always does this but he does show up in the end so I guess it's alright." Uncle Gohan told her.

"Huh, that sounds an awful like Serena!" Lita said as everyone started laughing at me, including Kairavi. Totally not cool!

"Not cool Lita!" I told her. "Just be happy I'm not technically Queen anymore!" I threatened her. She only brushed off my threat as I looked to where Sapphire and Daddy had taken Momma. If Momma had fainted that could only mean that something bad was gonna happen. But why now all of the sudden?

_**WHIS POV**_

It was time to awaken him, Bills, the God of Destruction. For about 39 years he has been in a deep slumber under his orders and I have been deemed to watch him for eternity. It's always been like this. Bills would destroy a race or planet for a while and then he would demand that he needs to be put to sleep. Whenever Bills is asleep, he takes a while to awaken; sometimes it takes the threatening method to make him move again. Of course, I know for a fact that I won't be able to stand against his power. No one will ever be able to do so. Once I entered Bills' room where he laid dormant in his room of his temple. He was in deep slumber I could tell, but hopeful I won't have to go to drastic measures to wake him. As I was waking him, bombs were going off all over the enter room, but this doesn't distract me from my current mission.

"Bills it is time to awaken from your slumber." I commanded as he continued to sleep, I sighed as I grew more angry that it was taking more than one call to wake him. "If you don't awaken now Bills, I will use the Awakening Song to do so!" I threatened on the second try; I wasn't playing games anymore with him. After a minute or so the threat seemed to work as Bills finally opens his eyes after his nearly four decades of slumber.

"Why have you wakened me Whis?" He asks as he sounded annoyed that I would do such a thing.

"You ordered me to 39 years ago." I told him as respectfully as I could. It was a while before anyone spoke again as I prepared food for him. He ate silently as if he seemed to be deep into his thinking. As he was eating however, Bills asks a question I never thought he would bring back.

"Do you know of the tyrant that was known as Frieza? What has become of him?" Bills wondered as he continued to eat as he watched me from across the room.

"He has been destroyed, by someone of the Saiyan race." I simply told him. Bills' head snapped up when I had said the word Saiyan.

"A Saiyan destroyed him huh? That is surprisingly good news. I was never really found of Frieza and then again I wasn't really found of King Vegeta either." He told me as he looked up to the ceiling, thinking. Which Saiyan killed him?" he wondered.

"Someone by the name of Goku, or his Saiyan name Kakorot." I told him as waved my hand, summoning an image of the battle between Goku and Frieza. When Goku had ascended to his Saiyan form in the battle, Bills suddenly stopped all movement. "Saiyans can now transform into the form you just saw." I told him as he swallowed his food. "Not only can males do this, females of the Saiyan race can do so as well." I explained for him. Bills finally starts talking again for being so quiet for so long.

"During my slumber I remember having a dream of two Saiyan one male and one female, both of them have been made into a Super Saiyan God, fighting alongside each other, against. They were equally powerful as I was." He almost sounded worried.

"I'm sure it was just a dream, your dreams have been wrong before Bills." Bills had then risen from his seat when I had said this. He wasn't mad, thankfully.

"I just want to make sure that it was only just that, a dream." Bills told me as he headed down a certain hallway of his temple. In his temple Bills has these Oracle Fish that guide him whenever he may need the guidance. It was used from time to time but if Bills needed reassurance than I know he must be worried about he saw. Bills was always so sure of himself. When he reached them, he ignored me entirely as he talked with them. "Was it only a dream?" He asked them. It took the fish a moment or so to answer him.

"No prophecies of this dream have been made." The Oracle Fish tell him.

"I guess your dream was wrong." I told him, a little relieved. If he found out there really was a male and female Super Saiyan God, he would do nothing but try to find a way to beat them.

"I don't care; I'm going to find the remaining Saiyan's that are still alive. No matter the cost where do they live now Whis? I'm sure Planet Vegeta is completely gone by now." He asked as we started walking out of the room where the Oracle Fish were.

"They live on planet Earth, Crystal Tokyo, Crystal Palace." I explained as we stopped walking for a brief moment. Bills was shocked to hear the name Crystal Tokyo, but he looked confused on the name. "Crystal Tokyo is the World's capital now and has been for centuries. Goku's granddaughters, Serena and Kairavi have made it so." I explained as I showed him an image behind us of both Serena and Kairavi's battles. I showed him Serena's battle against Chaos the first time, banishing him from Earth and then I showed him the two girls making Crystal Tokyo and then Kairavi's final battle against Chaos when she completely destroyed him.

"I remember Chaos. To think he got beaten twice by both girls of some silly little Kingdom on the Moon. Especially by such weaklings as Princess Serena and Kairavi. It's shameful if you ask me." He laughed at Chaos' defeat as I got rid of the image. Bills started walking off again as I followed him. I guess we were going to do this. Bills was going to find the most powerful Saiyan, but what is he going to do after he does so?

_**SERENA POV**_

Momma was taken to the Hospital Wing with Sapphire and Daddy. I was starting to worry even more now that she was in there. I haven't heard about any diagnoses from Daddy yet. Why was it taking him so long to do so? With the technology we have, they should be able to find something wrong with Momma in a hurry! Grandpa Goku still hasn't shown up either much to my displeasure and worry. Kairavi was trying to remain calm but I can tell she was having difficulty, even her own children could sense it. Darien was doing the best he can but I won't feel better until I know Grandpa Goku is on the planet Earth at least. I left Darien's side to Kairavi, Abby, Rini, Trinity, Gohan and Goten. Uncle Gohan and Goten had the same looks I did and no matter what Lita and Amy did, they won't calm down until they know what was wrong with Momma.

"Any word on Momma from Sapphire, Kairavi?" I asked my sister. She only shook her head no, that wasn't the answer I was looking for! I groaned out of frustration.

"Sapphire would tell me Serena." She told me. I never replied to her. _Oh Grandpa Goku where are you, what the heck is going on here?_

_**GABRIELLA'S DREAM WORLD**_

_I can't believe that I was under this freaking dream spell again! Am I not allowed to see my father or something? Why was the universe against me? I have done nothing but good my entire existence you would think some good karma would come my way! For a while I thought that after all of the hell that I have been through that I would finally get what I had always wanted. Some kind of relationship with my father. I guess I can never have that can I? I was in my own dream world now, but so far I haven't faced any enemies yet that wanted to fight me. That was unusual when this sort of thing happened. An actual dream was taking place though, a dream that freighted me. In the dream I can see the planet Earth, as beautiful as it ever was and within another flash, I saw Crystal Tokyo, glimmering brightly from the sunlight. An image of someone I have never met appeared then. He seemed human at first but then when I saw him, he had a dog like face about him, dark purple skin. With a snap of this guy's fingers he was able to make Crystal Tokyo into flames that destroyed everything around them. As the flames appeared everyone tried fighting this demon. Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Serena, Rini, Kairavi, Mariah…all of them failed to do so. As everyone else failed, Dad suddenly appears. Dad starts powering up, higher and higher then I have ever seen him do so, even as a Super Saiyan four. All though he never reached that form when he was powering up he skipped over it. When he was done transforming, I almost didn't recognize him. His hair was a bright red, along with his eyes that were normally black like mine, the eyes that I got from him. A fiery red aura was seen around my father as he continued to stare down the enemy before him. _

"_Prepare to die for hurting my loved ones, fear me for now I am a Super Saiyan God!" he shouted at the enemy as he charged at him. The enemy was pleased as he was fighting my father for some reason. My father was doing more damage than everyone else did! More than Vegeta! A smile spread across my lips when I saw this happening. Daddy please stop him before he reaches Crystal Tokyo…please…the other's aren't strong enough to withstand his power…we need you! I just know you have to be the one…_


	2. Bills and Whis

_**GOKU POV**_

Before I was able to return home to Crystal Tokyo, someone was entering King Kai's planet. It was a very strong energy, but something about it made it feel off to me. No wonder Gabriella wouldn't be able to withstand this energy in the Galaxy! Out of nowhere the energy I was feeling finally arrived on King Kai's planet. Two people landed not too far from us, looking around their surroundings. I have to stop them before the reach my galaxy, before they reach my Gabby. Gabby has already been through enough hell throughout her life, I wasn't about to let her get hurt because of me again. King Kai hid behind me as I walked closer between the two.

"The planet is small Whis." The littler of the two said

"Remember you destroyed the other one Bills." Whis commented back. Bills only ignored his partners comment as he turned to look at me, almost as if he was analyzing me.

"Do you know about being a Super Saiyan by any chance?" Bills asked me. King Kai started to quietly try and hide before anything else could happen.

"Yes I can turn into a Super Saiyan if that is what you are asking me." I told him vaguely, wondering if I should transform or not.

"Can I see?" He asks, getting a little impatient since I didn't do what he wanted before spoken.

"Okay then," I said as I started yelling, preparing all of my power and focusing it into one place… The only anger I could think about would be him hurting my Gabriella. It was enough to fill me when I finally transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. When I was done powering up, he only continued to look at me, no emotion whatsoever. Before anyone was able to do anything or stop me, I started charging at Bills. No matter what I did, I wasn't even able to land a scratch on him! Getting annoyed, I summoned my first ki but all he was able to do was block it with his own hand. He brushed it off like it was nothing! I charged after Bills again, a punch ready and aimed for his stomach. But as I was reaching him he had grabbed a hold of my fist, instead of throwing me, he used his free hand and flicked me in the forehead. I was flung all the way to King Kai's house, knocking me out cold.

_**SERENA POV**_

There was still no word from Daddy about Momma and to make matters worse, Grandpa G still wasn't here! What the heck was taking my grandfather so long to get here? Did King Yama decide to change his mind on not being able to come back for good after all? If so that was very cruel way to torture us! Especially my mother! I was pacing back and forth with Darien and Trinity watching my every move. I still haven't really said much when Momma was sent back to the Hospital Wing and I guess I was worrying them.

"Grandma Serena, please stop doing that! It's making me worry!" Trinity told me, when I looked back up at my granddaughter, her blues showed it. I sighed as I walked away from the two and back inside to the palace. The only person who has been able to comfort my whole entire life was Vegeta and now he isn't even here to do so. I grabbed my pink communicator to find Vegeta's symbol, calling his name. When I finally saw Grandpa V's face, it calmed me some. I was still worried by the time he did start talking though.

"Serena, what is it? I'm busy." He told me right away, already a little irritated that I stopped his training.

"I'm sorry I'm interrupting your training Grandpa V but something pretty bad happened! We may need your help!" What I really wanted to say was, I wanted _his_ help instead of anyone else. I won't calm down until he is here and safe but willing to do anything to help me as well.

"What is it? It better be urgent!" I ignored his bad attitude with me since he hardly is like this with me.

"During the party Momma fainted out of nowhere and I have been feeling this weird disturbance, I can't exactly place it! Grandpa Goku hasn't shown up yet either!" I told him. He only groaned out of frustration as he answered me.

"Kakorot is always late to these things Serena, you should know that. Your mother is probably just ill no need to get worked up about it." He told me as he was about to hang up with me. I was about to say something that would make him listen to me but the screen went blank before I could even form words. I can't believe that Grandpa Vegeta just hung up on me! He is so dead the next time that I see him! Oh Grandpa Goku where are you? We need you!

_**VEGETA POV**_

After hanging up with my paranoid granddaughter I started doing my training exercises again. I doubt anything serious is going to happen. Gabriella may just be ill, but then again no one ever gets ill thanks to Serena's Legendary Silver Crystal. I stopped doing the exercises for a moment as I thought about this. The only time Gabriella only fainted was when she was around negative energy. There was no negative energy to be called upon! I shook my head a little now going back to the conclusion that Serena had finally gone off the deep end. I powered up to my first and continued my work out as someone was trying to communicate with me. It was King Kai, what the heck does he want?

"_Vegeta! It's an emergency! You need to return to Crystal Tokyo right now!"_ King Kai yelled.

"Why should I?"

"_Vegeta are telling me you don't care about your daughter in law? Gabriella had collapsed from negative that was only within the galaxy! Now doesn't that tell you something? Serena is right you know! You need to listen to your granddaughter more often!" _He continued to yell, frantic. _"Bills, the God of destruction, is heading to Crystal Tokyo right now looking for Saiyan's! There are too many names to list now but I'm hoping you get the point! Serena and Kairavi will need help!"_

"For your information King Kai, I already have encountered Bills from when I was younger, before I lived on Earth. He's nothing to worry about. Gabriella probably just fainted since it's been years since she truly felt negative energy. It might be just throwing her off until Bills leaves." I told him, sounding a bit annoyed.

"_Then you do not truly understand his power! Bills was just on my planet with me and Goku! Bills was able to knock out a Super Saiyan 3 Goku with just one flick to the forehead! Now imagine what he can do to your granddaughter's Vegeta! Sure Serena Kairavi are powerful and all but even a Super Saiyan Sailor Cosmos and Super Saiyan 3 Goku won't land a mark on him!"_ he continued. I stopped to think about what he said. Bills was able to knock out a Super Saiyan 3 Kakorot with just one measly flick to his forehead? I broke contacts with King Kai as I started flying at full speed to save everyone Crystal Tokyo. I just hope I make it to Serena before Bills does. She won't stand a chance on her own or any of them for that matter. _Hold Serena, I'm coming!_

_**GOKU POV**_

When I finally woke up, I was in front of King kai's house, with him hovering over me, trying to see if he needed to do something to wake me up. I bolted to my feet and that's when I realized that I wasn't even in my Saiyan form anymore. All I could remember was that I was fighting Bills, he barely flicked me and I was knocked out cold! If in my Super Saiyan 3 form can't land a punch on him, then I'm afraid of what he could do to my daughter.

"I just contacted Vegeta, Goku. He should be able to hold him off of everyone for a while now." King Kai told me.

"What about Gabriella, is she okay?" I asked. He noticed the worry in my voice as he started having sympathy for me.

"She's already passed out from the energy Goku, she didn't last long." When King Kai told me this, I was about to blow but I stopped myself. Whenever there was an enemy on Earth and I wasn't here I would still be watching over everyone who was in the battles. Battles ranging from Serena vs. Nehelania, to her and Chaos. Or even Kairavi and Rini vs. Chaos again. Each time except from the recent battle Gabriella had fainted from the energy and caused her pain in her sleep. This was going to end for good! I said my quick goodbyes to King Kai, and using instant transmission, I hurriedly tried to return to Crystal Tokyo._ Don't worry Gabby, this will end soon, I'm coming to help! _

_**VEGETA POV**_

When I finally arrived to Crystal Tokyo I had landed in front of the palace, running inside to the back of it, knowing that's where can be. When I finally reached the back of the palace, Bulma's birthday was in full swing with everyone just casually chatting, acting like nothing was wrong. But something was wrong. Near Abigail and Daniela stood Bills and Whis. They seemed as if they weren't worried. They should! If Bills can knock out a Super Saiyan 3 Kakorot can get flicked and knocked out, then I'm afraid to wonder what that would make of those two or anyone as well. Before I could reach Bills, Serena rushed over to me, and flung her arms around me, completely worried and frightened. Kairavi joined a second later, Sapphire wasn't with her and neither was Darien for Serena. I ignored the unusual sight more worried about Bills for the moment.

"That's Bills. He's been asking about Saiyan's since he's gotten here!" Serena said.

"Ah Prince Vegeta, I see you have a family of your own now? How sweet." Bills smiled. I got very negative vibes off of it. Just being in his presence was enough to set me off. No wonder Gabriella fainted when she did! I made sure Serena Kairavi were behind me. Everyone was off doing their own thing still, not paying attention to our group.

"Yes, they are my family, I would kindly ask of you not to hurt anyone of them." I asked him as nicely as he could.

"Even though he already did…"Kairavi muttered but I was still able to hear it. I ignored my granddaughters comment as my attention remained on Bills and Whis.

"Who is the purple haired girl talking about Prince Vegeta? Bills asked. I gave a dirty to look to Kairavi as she quickly hid behind Serena, afraid that I would do something to her.

"There mother, Gabriella. My daughter in law and also my student since she was six." I explained. Bills started laughing for some reason.

"Your student? Huh then I wonder how powerful this girl must be. If she already weakened by my presence then what use is she?" Bills insulted Gabriella. My hands automatically turned into fists, wanting to punch him for insulting her. No one does and gets away with it along with Serena! Serena must have noticed I wanted to do something but she stops me, hugging my arm. I looked away from her as she did so also with Bills. The party went back to full swing as Serena, Kairavi and I huddled together, keeping an eye on Bills and Whis. Why hasn't Kakorot shown up yet? I know he's normally late to things like this but this is getting ridiculous!

_**SERENA POV**_

I can't believe that everyone was able to party with Bills and Whis here! This is just crazy! The power I was getting off of him was crazy! And why was Grandpa G here yet? This is just plain crazy! As I was about to say something my communicator beeped again and this time it was Darien on Momma's condition. Grandpa V and Kairavi were trying to get view over the screen, yelling as they tried. I ignored them as I talked to my husband.

"How's Momma doing Darien?" I asked him. Sapphire said something in the background but I couldn't hear it, Darien ignored him to.

"Gabriella is passed out completely, thankfully she hasn't started screaming yet but who knows what can happen with your mom, Serena. He looked back over to her but I couldn't see her in her hospital bed. Honestly I wished that I didn't have to any time soon. When Momma passed out for five months she almost didn't look like her at all.

"Okay, she's probably out for the count, Bills and Whis are here. It seems if Grandpa V knew them."

"Really? That's odd. Why didn't Vegeta say anything before?" Darien asked.

"I don't know. I guess it was relevant to mention anything." I told him. Momma then started screaming in the background as Darien turned to look behind him. I can hear Sapphire in the background trying to hold her down as the nurses were getting her medication to sooth her. Seeing this happen only added flame to the fire. I hung up with Darien after that, not wanting to hear my mother screaming anymore. When I looked Bills' way, I noticed he was talking with Abigail. Vegeta was listening as well, knowing full well that Abby's attitude would cause trouble. I swear my niece hates authority or something! I blame Kairavi on that one, they act too much alike. I scooted a little closer to the conversation, Vegeta by my side as Kairavi made all younger fighters leave the room, feeling the same thing I was.

"So, do you know anything about being a Super Saiyan?" Bills asks Abby. Abigail only smirked as she gave her reply.

"Of course I do! I can transform into one myself. "Abby said proudly. This seemed to make Bills more interested in their conversation.

"Can I see?" He kindly asked, this only made Abby smile even more. I noticed Kairavi edging closer to her daughter to see if she could stop her from powering up. This wasn't even able to happen. Abby started screaming, gathering energy she was finally able to power up into her Super Saiyan two form. Abby smirked when she looked back up at Bills. This didn't seem to really impress him at all. "Not as great as I was expecting, considering you are a granddaughter of Prince Vegeta, I figured I was expecting something spectacular." Bills insulted my niece. That wasn't a good idea on his part. She started charging after Bills, everyone finally paying attention to what was happening. All of the new generation soldiers, Rini, Helios, Trinity, all left except for the experienced fighters. Bills was able to grab a hold a kick that was going to his head. This shocked everyone, as Bills flung her across the way. That's it! No one hurts my niece and gets away with it! As everyone distracted Bills, all of us Soldiers transformed. I did so as well, knowing that they would need help.

"MOONLIGHT COSMIC POWER!"

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"MERCURY COSMIC POWER!"

"MARS COSMIC POWER!"

"JUPITER COSMIC POWER!"

"VENUS COSMIC POWER!"

"URANUS COSMIC POWER!"

"NEPTUNE COSMIC POWER!"

"SATURN COSMIC POWER!"

When all of us transformed, the Inner girls did their main attack. But I was conflicted on what I was going to do to help. During the first battle of Chaos, my tier was destroyed thanks to Galaxia. Even Kairavi had her weapon ready to use. Knowing this Grandpa V protected any attack my way.

"MERCURY SNOW GLACIER!"

"MARS FLAMING SNAKE!"

"JUPITER SPARKLING GALACTICA ATTACK!

"VENUS CRSECENT HEART SHOWER!"

There attacks did absolutely did nothing to Bills. One by one each girl was knocked out and now all of the guys were shielding me and Kairavi even though we were transformed. This seemed to thoroughly piss off Kairavi as they did so. No matter what she tried doing; no one was willing to let her pass the shield the guys were being as. Throwing a blast to Uncle Goten to make him move, he was then knocked over to Cosmic Mercury, out cold. Kairavi did her attack.

"MOON ETERNAL LOVE SHOWER!" she screamed as her whitish pinkish lightning like attack reached Bills. When the attack reached Bills, he only smirked at her, being able to block it smoothly with his hand! How can he do that? If Chaos could be destroyed by that attack, shouldn't Bills? Bill did an attack of his to Kairavi; she was knocked unconscious by him. The Outers tried there turn but it failed miserably. One by one they all got knocked out cold as well. The only people that were able to fight were me, Grandpa V, Uncle Gohan and Daniela. Uncle Gohan and Daniela do a combined attack of a Kameawave.

"KAMEHAMEHAAA!" They both shouted as the bright blue energy was rebounded back to them, landing them by Jupiter. Daniela was knocked out cold but Uncle Gohan seemed to be fine. Grandpa Vegeta landed in front of me as he realized how little on numbers we were now. Grandpa Vegeta onto Bills head on, leaving me defenseless. Since I was alone, I decided on powering up into my highest form possible. When I was done transforming into my Saiyan form, Bills noticed as a moment of vulnerability. He had summoned a very powerful ball of red energy to me. I tried blocking it but someone stopped it for me. It was Daddy!

"Dad!" I squealed as to go hug him. He let me do so as he tried waking up Uncle Goten. He was able to do so, very slowly but he was able.

"Do you think you can fuse with me still?" Daddy asked. Uncle Goten only smirked.

"Hell yeah I can." He said as Daddy helped him up, Uncle Goten looked to me, Grandpa V and Uncle Gohan. "Distract him!" we all did as he said as they prepared the fusion dance. Both powered up into their Saiyan form first and then did the dance. On the last count, their fingers touched perfectly summoning a big bright white light surrounding the two. Fighting ceased for a short time until it finally cleared, showing Gotenks. Not like any normal villain we faced seeing Gotenks, Bills was not amused by the fusion dance. Gotenks charged after him but when Gotenks was reaching a fist to his face, Bills was able to grab it and hold it for as long as he wanted. He eventually swung Gotenks far away from the battle scene. Gohan was about to attack from behind but Bills sends his movement before he was able to do anything. Bills summoned a very tiny ki blast to Uncle Gohan's stomach, knocking him out near Daniela.

"No Uncle Gohan!" I screamed as I rushed over to him, trying to wake him up. Nothing was working; he was out for the count. Grandpa V was fighting Bills on his own and having difficulty. Whis was on the other side of the room, not interfering in the battle, but watching intently. When I looked back over to Bills, he had temporarily left him on the other side of the room, he wasn't weak but an injury was stopping him. Bills was about to attack as he got out but I rushed in between the attack, so he wouldn't have had to suffer from any of the pain. I screamed as I did, his attack hitting my back countless of times. By now I was so out of it as I tried getting up on my own. I couldn't stand anymore. It was pointless. Bills prepared another attack but before he did he asked me one question.

"Are you the queen of Crystal Tokyo?" He asked me.

"I was, my daughter will be taking my place." I explained in short breathes. I forced to get myself up, Grandpa V still on the ground. I walked over to Bills who still had his attack ready. "Please, stop the fighting now; there is no need to do so. We are a peaceful group of people, there is no need to destroy us or my planet." I begged him. Bills only laughed as he acted like he was finally going to attack me.

"Saiyan's a peaceful race? That's debatable! When I am finished destroying this pathetic planet I will kill all Saiyan's. That's a promise!" Bills shouted as he released his attack on me. I was flung hard on the other side of the room, trying to get up. When I looked down however, my leg had a serious gash on it. I tried getting up again but it was beginning to be futile, especially now with all of the blood I was seeing. When I looked over to Grandpa V, he was able to get up on his now as he looked up at Bills. He was pissed off I can tell, it almost scared me some, wondering he could be possibly thinking he was about to do.

"Okay Bills, you just crossed the line, no one hurts Serena with me around and lives! Time to die Bills!" He screamed as he started powering up as high as he could. His power never stopped, his hair turned blond in a hurry with turquoise eyes. In another flash I could see electricity around his golden waves. It didn't stop there as he continued on. Within in another flash, his hair was growing at a tremendous amount, passed his waist. When he was done powering up, he was now a Super Saiyan three! Grandpa Vegeta raised his hands above his hands, gathering even more ki energy. When he was done he was releasing several ki blasts at once but unfortunately Bills was able to dodge them. By the time he was done firing his attack, Bills did his, knocking him out cold along with everyone else. I shouted his name as I tried getting up, but ended up having to crawl to him as I did so.

"GRANDPA V! PLEASE WAKE UP! WAKE UP! I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE WAKE UP!" I continued to shout but nothing was working at all. I heard Bills laughing as I could hear him prepare another powerful blast to me. I ignored him though as I tried waking up my grandfather. Nothing was working at all! Tears started flowing at this point. I was scared; I don't know what to do in order to fight since my tier was long gone! I could hear Bills blast heading my way but I knew that I couldn't do anything else bit take the pain like I have been doing. As the blast was about to reach me, it never did. I looked up to find someone in front of me, blocking Bills' attack to me. It was Grandpa Goku! Grandpa Vegeta was still out cold as Grandpa Goku was stareing down Bills. If a Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta can't beat him, then what can?


	3. The God Of Destruction

_**GOKU POV**_

I finally returned to Crystal Tokyo just in time to save Vegeta and Serena's lives. They did all they could while I was gone and it was more than I could have ever asked for out of those two. Serena was now Eternal Sailor Moon, no longer in her Super Saiyan form. Vegeta had ascended to Super Saiyan three but when I arrived he was out cold, with her protecting him. Now that was an unusual sight for me to see. Everyone was slowly starting to wake back up thankfully. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Kairavi all rushed over to me when they saw I was here. There were two girls I didn't recognize but there was one I was hoping to see but I knew I wouldn't find, my Gabby. The two girls clung onto each other as Gohan told them to come over. Before I could say anything to my oldest son, I heard Bills speaking again.

"If I don't hear anything about a Super Saiyan God anytime soon, I will destroy this planet and then find any other Saiyan's until I do so!" Bills threatened again.

"Give me a little bit more time! I'm sure I will be able to think of something!" I shouted at him. Bills acted as if he was going to attack again at my words, but Whis stopped him in time.

"What did you have in mind Grandpa G?" Sailor Moon asked me as she tried waking Vegeta. As I was about to ask Serena something I felt an attack from behind me, knocking me off of my feet and guard. My head hit the ground, knocking me out cold yet again.

_When I woke back up again I was in some black void. Where the heck was I? From what I can tell I was alone but then after a second or so I heard someone shouting for me. It was Gabriella! She was running towards and when she finally reached me, she hugged me. I hugged back, not even really caring as to why or how we were able to do this. It had been so long since I have seen her or anyone in my family, I was just too happy to care. When we broke away, she seemed as if she was okay, then again this was her dream state, her physical appearance I didn't even want to begin to think about, I was already flinching at the thought of seeing her like that. _

"_Where are we?" I asked her._

"_My world, whenever I collapse. Horrid huh?" She asked as she seemed to have her guard up. _

"_This is the complete opposite of you Gabby. The darkness…" I trailed as I started walking, Gabby grabbed my hand to make me stop, fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?" She was so scared in this world; I have never seen her like this. She almost seemed like a little kid to me, not wanting to be alone in the dark. She looks away from me, ashamed. "Gabriella?"_

"_I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry I'm not as powerful as anyone would think I should be considering I am your daughter." She told me, tears forming a mist in her eyes. I quickly pulled her in for a hug, shocking her for a minute. She accepted it a second later._

"_You are to Gabriella. Don't think for a second you aren't!" I scolded. She was shocked that suddenly turned angry towards her. "Like you said, you're my only daughter; you would have to be powerful." _

"_But if this keeps happening then how can I be Daddy?" She asked as yelled at me, gesturing towards the blackness of her or rather our minds at this point. "How is this making me powerful huh? Explain that one to me! I thought I broke this thing! I seriously thought I did with the help of Rini! How are we going to find out about the Super Saiyan God if we are stuck in my mind!?" She yelled, clearly frustrated. She looked like she was about to lose it for a moment before a bright white light started building in the area. The light was bright we had to shield her eyes, I got in front of Gabby just in case it was something bad, but then again who could be worse than Bills and Whis at the moment? When the bright white light was gone, I saw a bright orangish beam shoot straight up in the sky. When the beam reached high enough, it revealed Shenron! What the heck was going on here?_

"_Shenron?" I asked. Gabby got out behind me and looked around the area more, we were no longer in the black void but now that Shenron was here, it was completely white. Gabby didn't seem to be in any pain so I guess this must have been the real thing. Gabby walked up to Shenron as much as she could; she seemed relieved it was him and not someone else. Who else could have it been though? I never asked her all though I wanted to. When Gabby got close enough to Shenron, she asked him one question, a question I was shocked she knew anything about. _

"_Shenron, how would a person become a Super Saiyan God?" she asked. Shenron thought for a moment before he answered us. _

"_If one wishes to be a Super Saiyan God then people of the purest mind and heart would have to give energy to the one that desires to do so." Shenron explained. Before we could say anything else in the same light, Shenron was gone and now we were back in the darkness. Gabriella went back to her feared look as the darkness reappeared. _

"_Gabby, you okay?" I asked her. She gave me a small smile as she answered. _

"_I will be now that you're here." She told me. She hugged me again and we stayed like this for a little while. As we hugging, it felt as though something was pulling us apart but I couldn't see the force. I tried holding onto Gabby's waist as much as I could before I had grabbed a hold of her hand. Even as I was holding her hand, she was slowly drifting away from me. Almost as if Gabriella was a force I wasn't allowed to have anymore. That's ridiculous! She's my daughter for goodness sakes! _

"_Daddy!" She yelled as she tried grabbing my hand tighter as she was being pulled away. I tried grabbing hers as well but nothing was working to keep us together. _

"_Don't worry Gabby, everything will be fine." I told her as I gave her the best smile as I could. In a second or so she was finally pulled away from me. By the time we were pulled away a bright light was seen again, this time, forcing me to wake up, without my Gabby. _

When I woke up again, Gohan, Goten, Serena and Vegeta were by me. Two girls were distracting Bills as they were by me. They looked familiar to me though even though I know for a fact I haven't met them before. One of them looked like Kairavi while the other remarkably looked like a female Gohan. Did Gohan have another daughter? I didn't ask as I got back up with the help of Serena. I was looking around for Gabriella but she wasn't anywhere in the room. Vegeta noticed who I was looking for.

"She didn't even fight Kakorot." He told me. I looked to him, showing him that I knew. Bills was wanting to see a Super Saiyan God. I was going to give him one for hurting my daughter! I turned to the others, remembering what Shenron had said.

"Okay guys, I know how to become a Super Saiyan God but I need some help in doing so." I looked to everyone, including Serena.

"Willing to help Grandpa G." Serena said. Vegeta already didn't like the idea but decided on letting her join on giving me energy. Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Serena, who was Eternal Sailor Moon, were all up in the air with me. Grabbing Gohan and Serena's hands everyone started focusing on their energy. Their energy was going down as mine was climbing tremendously. Their glows were now gone. They landed on the ground shortly after as I continued on the transformation. I started concentrating as I was using everyone's energy; a dark blue energy was seen around me at first and then it sparked into a fiery red aurora around me. Within the flash of the flames, all around me I could see is red. When I turned towards Bills, he was still fighting my granddaughters. He had seen me going under the transformation and when doing so he knocked out his enemies, making me hear my granddaughter's names for the first time from Gohan and Trunks.

"Daniela!" Gohan yelled.

"Abigail!" Trunks yelled. Both of them had rushed to them as they were knocked out cold, no longer in their Super Saiyan form. Daniela and Abigail? I only smiled and then it went away short while later when I turned my attention to Bills.

"Wow, Dad is so strong now! He has to be able to beat him!" Goten said.

"But that's only half of it!" Gohan says. "He may need one more person to fully reach his potential!" He says as he continues to hold his daughter. Daniela was still weak but she was awake now thanks to Gohan.

"I'll do it. He needs Saiyan energy right? As I am aware, I'm the only Saiyan with some energy left." Daniela said as she let go of Gohan. Gohan tried stopping her but she wouldn't budge. I landed to the ground walking up to the two. Daniela turned behind her to face Gohan, who was filled with worry for his daughter being more hurt then she already was. "I'll be fine Daddy, Grandpa won't hurt me." I only smiled towards my son, knowing that she was smart. The more I looked at Daniela she seemed to look like Lita with the eyes. I got confused knowing that Gohan was originally married to Videl but I never said anything as Daniela grabbed my hand. We started focusing again and this time, with Daniela's energy, I knew this was going to be it. When she was done, Daniela was no longer transformed and very weak as I went under the final transformation. The fiery waves were becoming a little different, electrical waves surrounding me. Gohan rushed over to Daniela as she nearly fainted from over working herself. I looked over to Bills and Whis who were this unfold. Bills only smiled as he saw what had happened to me, almost looking pleased.

"Ah now this is what I was looking for." He smirked. "So strong I wonder if it's worth it?"

"Only one way to know right?" I asked. He only continued to smirk as I charged after him, finally doing something to him. Maybe I can get him!

_**GABRIELLA POV**_

I woke up with Sapphire, Darien and Trinity in my room of the Hospital Wing. I knew I would end up here after I collapsed but this is stupid! This better be the last time I collapse, I swear it. Trinity rushed over to me, relieved that I was okay. I hugged her as I tried getting all of the wires off of me. Sapphire and Darien and even Trinity noticed me doing this as the blocked my way to the exit so I can help my father. My eyebrow started twitching as I was getting thoroughly annoyed at them for doing so.

"Grandma you can't fight Bills! Grandpa V got knocked out cold as Super Saiyan 3! Aunt Kairavi told me so!" Trinity told me.

"I agree with my granddaughter on this one Gabriella…" I interrupted Darien.

"I will be fine; I have to be the one to help him! I had this dream where I talked to my father and I saw Shenron, this needs to happen Darien." I told my son in law. Sapphire only continued to look at me as he stepped aside. I smiled as I got up, quickly hugged him, saying thank you and then bolted for the battle scene. When I got there however the place was a disaster, all of the girls were almost gone. Daniela was passed out in Gohan's arms, with Lita untransformed and watching her the whole entire time. Vegeta was up and moving and watching over Serena. Kairavi and Trunk standing above Abigail. Trunks saw me come in the room and ran over to me, hugging me. I only smiled as I stayed like this with him for a moment.

"How? Is it gone for good?" He asked me as I let go of him.

"I have no idea; this is starting to piss me off!" I yelled, frustrated. Someone was on the other side of the room, walking over to us. This didn't feel like Bills, but he surely was powerful. When he reached me, Trunks got protective of me again as he stood in front of me. The man only smirked, telling me that he wasn't going to harm anyone.

"I won't harm her." He told Trunks, I made Trunks back down as I stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Whis. Are you the daughter of the Super Saiyan God?" Whis asked me. I only nodded my head yes. "Bills had predicted in a dream that he was fighting two Super Saiyan God's one male and one female. I think it might have been you he saw, he said on our way to this planet the female fighter had to overcome a huge obstacle to get the power." He told me. A huge obstacle that she had to overcome?

"Well that definitely describes Twiny!" Goten said. I ignored Goten's comment as I kept my attention on Whis.

"Well I guess that could mean me. All my life I had issues with negative energy. Whenever the enemy was slightly powerful I would get headaches, then if I fainted we were pretty much in trouble." I explained. "A Supreme Kai told me when I was little that since I grew up from not having to deal with negative energy like my oldest brother did and that's why I had it. "

"That Supreme Kai was wrong, I hate to say." Whis said. "The reason you had it was because it was making you stronger each time you would get the sleep spells. The headaches were only a small thing that shouldn't have been there at all. But each time after you collapsed and fought, didn't you feel more powerful?" Did I feel more powerful whenever I started fighting? When I woke up from sleeping for five months, I was as strong as Vegeta and maybe even more then that if that was possible. Vegeta even went as far as comparing me to my father. So each time I was out of it, it only made me stronger? I didn't know what to say to that. "It seems that you know how to become a Super Saiyan God, Gabriella. I think your father can't do this alone if you want to stop Bills from terminating Earth." Whis explained to me. But we needed at least a few Saiyan's to give me energy…

"I'll help Aunt Gabby!" Mariah told me.

"Same here!" Pan agreed, Daniela wished she could but she already helped out my father.

"Momma, I'll definitely help, Bills gives me the creeps." Kairavi smirked. Trinity then rushed into the room, Rini following her tail. She seemed mad at Trinity for some reason but I never asked why.

"Whoa what the heck was that?" Trinity asked. "I just felt Grandpa G's energy sky rocket!" Trinity asked.

"That was your grandfather turning into a Super Saiyan God, Trinity. But it also turns I need to be one as well, but I need energy in order to do so." I explained. Trinity didn't even have to think as she nodded her, Rini reluctantly letting her do so with her joining in. All of us got into a circle and joined hands, each girl that could transform and very slowly felt their power decreasing and mine increase tremendously. When I opened my eyes, no one was a Super Saiyan anymore and I started yelling, feeling the power flow through me. By now I was surrounded by a blue aurora with a few things of electricity being seen. This didn't seem to match the description that I saw in my dream before I saw my father….

"She needs one more person!" Gohan said. "I figured that she would be strong enough with those five but I guess not…" Gohan trailed. "I would do it but I haven't gained a single ounce of energy back…"

"I'll do it." Trunks volunteered as he looked only at me. He walked over to me, grabbing my hands. "I told you when we were younger you were stronger then you think." He smirked. I only rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say Trunks. Are you sure you will be fine after giving my father energy?" I worried. Trunks only continued to have his usual teasing smirk.

"I will be. Remember the last time I was in the Hospital Wing?" I shook my head no, forgetting what he was talking about. "Neither of us can be stronger without the other." He said. I only blushed as I hugged him quickly, and then grabbed his hands again. Trunks transformed into his Super Saiyan two form again, very quickly he was losing energy as I was gaining his and the next time I looked to him he was no longer transformed. I felt myself lifting to the air, and then bright red waves could be seen surrounding me and then another flash a fiery red aurora was seen around me. I heard gasps around me as I landed, facing Whis, wondering what to do next.

"What should I do next Whis?" I wondered, still not used to seeing the red surrounding, for some reason I kept thinking that it was going to go back to the usual yellow.

"What you think is best my dear goddess." Whis smirked as I gave a tiny blush. Hopefully the red aurora was concealing it. I nodded his way and then looked to Trunks who was being supported by Goten, he was very I hope I didn't over work him! I smiled at my husband and then took to the sky, hoping to find my father.

_**TRUNKS POV**_

My wife, a Super Saiyan Goddess? I was still looking to where she had gone off to find Goku. She seemed so powerful to me now then she ever has been before. She always ceases to amaze me. Goten eventually let me; know I was going to be okay. Father was complaining about Gabriella and Goku turning into a Super Saiyan God before him. I only rolled my eyes. He always wants to be one step ahead of Goku, I knew that but why do I have a feeling that after a while he was just trying to overpower Gabriella? An impossibility at this point?

"It's already been predicted Grandpa V, I don't know why you're so freaked out." Serena said, trying to calm down her grandfather. It really working though, it was only pissing him off even more.

"I have been training much longer then Gabriella and Kakorot combined! I should have been the one to do so!" he continued to yell. Serena only rolled eyes, getting annoyed.

"But father, since you trained Gabriella and me since we were young, shouldn't you be happy that one of your students reached that potential of power? Especially if that said student had such a huge and painful obstacle overcome?" I asked him. Father then walked away after that with everyone laughing at him. I looked back up to where Gabriella had flown off to, still amazed. How can she still do that to me after all of these centuries of being together? I smiled this time as I knew for a fact that she would be able to do anything she ever set her mind to do. _You've got this Gabby…I know you do._

_**GABRIELLA POV**_

With this new power I have never felt stronger in my entire existence! Along with the new power also came with the faster speed for flying. By now I was out by the forests outside of the city, a place I haven't seen in centuries. It was close to Mt. Poaz but I knew I didn't have time to reminisce, although I wanted to. When I finally arrived a few hundred feet from there, my father from what I can see, was able to do some damage but he was going to need help. I got my main attack ready and aimed for Bills, trying not to harm my father in any way possible.

"LIGHTNING COSMIC BLASTER!" Bursts of bluish lightning escaped from my hands and its way onto Bills sending him to the other side of the field. I looked over to my father, to say he was shocked to see my new transformation or I all together, surprised him. He smiled as he made his way over to me.

"Gabriella, how did you..?" He trailed off, still amazed at my transformation.

"I had some help, let's just say I won't be getting my spells anymore. I know I have said that before but this time I know for a fact that they are gone." I explained.

"How?" He continued to ask. Before I could answer him, Bills was back with an attack of his own. Catching me off my guard, the blast he threw was powerful enough to send me flying back to the ground, right on my back. I screamed from the pain as my father threw another blast to Bills of his own and flew down to help me. I ignored his help, too frustrated to care, charging after Bills. I was so surprised that I was able to fight as well as I was! I was actually landing wounds and scratches on him. As I was about to do my main attack on him again Dad did a Kameawave combined with mine from where he was on the ground. "KAMEHAMEHAA!" 

"LIGHTNING COSMIC BLAST!" together our attacks were able to make Bills get higher and higher into the sky and then eventually he was no longer within the Earth's atmosphere. I looked to where he was aimed at, wondering if we should follow him. My father answered my own question as he zoomed passed me on the ground and into Outer Space. When I finally had reached the two, they weren't fighting surprisingly, but rather, talking.

"I'm impressed, the power you two have is incredible, just like in my dream." Bills smirked as he looked to, flying next to my father. "However I never expected a father daughter fighting team, the resemblance is unmanning between the two of you." I had to agree with him on this one, I never expected that I would be fighting alongside my father anytime soon. I was happy, a childhood dream fulfilled, but I just wish it was under different circumstances. Even a training session I would be happy with in peaceful times.

"The power is decent and all, but I believe that power is given through hard training and endurance, not by other people."

"And what about you, the Super Saiyan Goddess?" Bills looked directly at me.

"I have the same thinking as my father." I told him. For some reason this seemed to piss of Bills, he was about to power up an attack that looked it was aimed for Earth! Before he could send it down on our beautiful blue planet, Whis was slowly emerging from the planet as well, only looking at Bills.

"Bills calm yourself, these people do not deserve to have their home destroyed." Whis ordered him. With the way they were talking it almost seemed as if Whis was he teacher or someone to watch him, a protector. I guess when you have the power to destroy any planet you wish, someone needs to look after you so you can't get away. Whis then looks back over to me and my father.

"I am very impressed at your power, Goku and Gabriella." I looked over to my father with him doing the same for me, as Whis was talking. "How about working with us? You can have all of the power a Saiyan would normally only dream about?"

"Unlike how the Galaxy sees my heritage, I don't really have the thirst for power. I would never abandon my family just to join you." I told them as nicely as I could.

"I would have to agree with my daughter on this one." Dad said as he smiled at me, his eyes, which were red under the transformation of being a Super Saiyan God, showed pride towards. I only smiled when I realized and then look back at the other two. After a moment or so we all travel back down to Earth, to Crystal Tokyo. The party seemed to be over now, with a cleanup going on the scene. Everyone was shocked to see me and my father, both of us had powered down as we made our decent back to Earth. Serena, Kairavi, and Trunks all rushed over to me, hugging me to death. They kept asking millions of questions to the point where I couldn't answer anything. Bills and Whis then begin to act as if they were leaving. I sure hope they do, they already did enough damage as it is.

"It seems as if it is our time to depart." Whis said as Bills kept giving me and my father dirty looks. I got chills down my spine, scooting closer to my father as I felt them. Whis then turns his attention over to Bulma. "We're sorry if we ruined any festivities."

"It's alright, next time you come though, try not to destroy the palace." She smiled as Whis nodded back to her. He then turned his attention back on to me and only me. "Are you sure you wouldn't want the position to work with us? You would be the most beautiful Goddess anyone would ever see." Whis asked. For some reason, at Whis' comment, I blushed a brilliant red to match my shirt. I quickly brushed it away as I saw that Trunks was being protective of me again. I turned down his offer again, and then after another round of goodbyes, they finally left the Earth. When I knew for a fact they were gone, I breathed a sigh of relief, if that was only a tiny glimpse and usage on Bills' power, then why do I have the feeling that there is more to come? Will we see him again? I looked over to my father and he had the same expression as me. We were going to be fighting Bills again soon, I don't know when but I know its coming. This time I will be ready.


	4. Save The Saiyan Race

_**SERENA POV**_

All of the people who are born with Saiyan blood seem to be in danger. But why is Bills so dead end on trying to kill us off so badly? Every time I think about Bills hurting anyone in the family I flinch. Momma, Daddy, Uncle Gohan and Goten, Grandpa G and V, Pan, Rini, Mariah, Liam, Aidan, Abby, Daniela, Trinity….all of them could be gone right now if it wasn't for Momma and Grandpa G upgrading into a Super Saiyan God. But what are we going to do? How can we stop him from destroying other planets in other Solar Systems? I know he was going outside of the galaxy and all but for some reason if I let him go, I will never be able to feel right with myself afterwards.

"Why should we follow him? He left the planet. I don't see why we should follow…" Grandpa V began before Momma interrupted him.

"Seriously Vegeta? Bills is looking for Saiyan's! The last I checked we still have someone who doesn't know about Bills and Whis living in a distant Galaxy! Or have you already forgotten about cousin Reza?" she hollered, Daddy was doing his best so Momma wouldn't kill him. I even forgot about Reza!

"There's a cousin Reza?" Kairavi asked.

"Well where else did RJ get her name?" I smirked back at my little sister. She only rolled her eyes, forgetting momentarily.

"I'm really confused. Who's cousin Reza?" Grandpa G asked, looking just as confused as Kairavi, their expression were priceless, I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing like crazy, Momma was in the same position as me.

"Reza Vegeta is a distant cousin of mine Kakorot. Not only is she a distant cousin, she's a full blooded Saiyan; she is also a Sailor Soldier, Sailor Vegeta. She named her Soldier self after our destroyed planet." Grandpa V explained to Grandpa G. Grandpa G's shocked expression turned into astonishment.

"Oh wow, then she must be powerful like you Vegeta. Even more so with the Soldier half!" Grandpa G complimented Reza. "Just imagine what power she must have if she ever turns into a Super Saiyan God like Gabby and me!"

"Don't rub it in Kakorot." Vegeta snapped.

"Rub what in Vegeta?" Goku asked confused. With the way Grandpa V looked like he wanted to explode.

"That you and Gabriella have ascended even higher then I have…" I interrupted him before a battle could ensue in the Command Center. Everyone was on edge as I made my grandfather calm down. Grandpa Goku still looked confused but shrugged it off, not really thinking about it. Rini popped her head up then, looking from Trinity then to me.

"Whose going to go and find her though?" Rini wondered. The room got silent as I answered her.

"For one, you aren't Rini, you have to stay here and be with Trinity." I said with authority, this didn't faze her though as she tried to give a rebuttal.

"But Mom I…." I interrupted her.

"No and its final Small Lady." I remarked back. Whenever I use Rini's royal name it kind of annoys her now knowing that she is a full-fledged adult, married with a daughter of her own. "Remember a certain coronation that is happening within the next few days?" I said. Rini only rolled her red eyes at me as she looked to Helios for help, he didn't do anything but look away when he saw my glare.

Eventually the following was going to warn Reza if she was still alive like I thought she would be centuries ago. Nobody really knows but during the battle of Galaxia when I was giving everyone a small amount of eternal I think I gave some to Reza and her family, so they can always be together. I never told this to anyone, not even Darien or Grandpa Vegeta. I, Momma, Grandpa G and V, Daddy, Uncle Gohan and Goten and Kairavi will be heading down to see her with Grandpa G's instant transmission. When I looked her way, Momma actually didn't seem so worried like she normally would when a huge battle might happen but yet confident, knowing that she was strong enough to be able to do damage to whatever she was up against. I grabbed a hold of Grandpa V's hand as Uncle Gohan and Momma grabbed a hold of Grandpa G's shoulder. Darien was the last thing that I saw before I closed my eyes. I never did as we were traveling through the galaxy, feeling weightless as we did. When I felt that both of my feet were on the ground, I reopened my eyes. The planet we were on was so similar to Earth but it had quite a few differences. The sky was a different color, containing blues and purples, green grasses, mountains reaching for the skies in the far distances from the outside of the city. The people seemed like they were going to be civil, not even really paying attention to us. I heard Kairavi after a minute or so, walking towards a grand statue of Reza in soldier form, her sword in her hand looking like she wanted to fight. I guess when Galaxia left the planet and she came home to her family they branded her a hero. Good, they should.

"Wow, that's cousin Reza?" Kairavi asked shocked.

"I guess Reza was branded a hero when she came home. She deserves it more than anyone." Grandpa V muttered loud enough for me to hear. I was about to get a closer look when all of the sudden the street we were on grew suddenly quiet, when I turned around all of the people had fearful looks about them as if they were scared of us. I don't see why they would be scared but then again with Grandpa V's presence I guess it's enough to set anyone off into an uncomfortable state.

"Security!" One of the citizens shouted. They called security on us? For what reason exactly?! Everyone got into a stance, ready for whatever was about to happen. I wasn't paying attention to what was coming my way when a stray bullet would have gotten me if it wasn't for Grandpa G catching it in the palm of his hand, squeezing it into nothing. The fighting seized when a woman made them. She had brown hair down to her shoulders, brown eyes that told me she must have been around for a very long time. I have no idea why but this woman reminded me of Reza.

"Stand down now!" She ordered, making all of the men take down their weapons, I was able to breathe a sigh of relief when I saw them do so.

"But Miss Maya!" One of the guards complained. "They are…!"

"They are not evil you can trust me on that!" she yelled as they backed down she looked at each of us but for some reason her eyes locked onto mine. The guards eventually went back to their own thing as she slowly walked up to me, acting as if she recognized me. Grandpa V was keeping a very close look on Maya as she made her way to me. "Serena Shields?" She asked me. How on Earth did she know me? I guess when Reza returned home she told her stories about me. I only nodded as she all of the sudden hugged me, finally getting rid of the tense atmosphere. I just find it shocking that this woman just happened to be related to Reza. "Oh Reza is going to be so happy you all are here you have no idea! Here follow me to her Martial Arts Studio!" She continued to smile as she hurriedly grabbed my hand. She led all of us down the street and further down town to where her school was. Looking in the windows from the outside you could see a class going on as we walked in. a bunch of students had a bunch of red belts on the mat as they copied Reza's movements, or tried to. Some of them reminded me of myself when I was training to become Super Saiyan Sailor Moon, being a little clumsy when they would land after a hard move. As Reza was about to finish her move she accidently landed wrong on the ground making her students stop in what they were doing. She looks up as she quickly gets off of the ground and looks to her students, laughing nervously along the way.

"Um kids we're gonna have to stop class for the day, you're dismissed!" She said as each of her students bowed to her and then walked off. When they walked off of the mat they acted like normal kids, running around the place and annoying the parents till they go crazy. Reza finally rushes to all of us, mainly me, and hugs me. I was shocked at first but then welcomed it when I remembered who it was. When she had pulled away, her blue eyes happy to see everyone. "What are you all doing here?" She then noticed Kairavi. "Who's that and why does she look like Trunks, Gabby?" Momma was about to answer but Grandpa Vegeta interrupted her.

"Reza we need to talk about something that could potentially destroy this planet, we felt that we should warn you. Well maybe not the planet but maybe just you and your daughters and any grandchildren you may have. " He said. Reza and Maya's smiles automatically went away as Vegeta said this.

"Really? Landon would have mentioned something…"Reza trailed as she began thinking along with Maya. Maya and Reza led us to her home. It almost reminded me of a mansion! It was absolutely beautiful! When we entered the home we were greeted with a grand entry way. Along the living room walls were book shelves after book shelves; looking at them I can tell that a few certain people would love to live here forever. Maya excused herself as Reza continued to lead us somewhere else, down a long hallway and to another room. This room reminded me of the Command Center at the Crystal Palace, very large computer screens and keyboard. A table in the middle of the room with even more books and papers pilled on it. It took Reza walking over to a man in front of one of the main computers to bring him back. "Landon we have company!" she said with a smile. Landon wheeled around in his chair to see us, shocked. This is the first time I have ever seen him before. He was decently good looking, bright brown eyes and a smile that just automatically welcomed you in whether or not he let you in. introductions were made. The look on Reza's face was priceless when she found out who Kairavi was. Reza went as far as asking if Kairavi and Grandpa V were close. I busted out laughing when she did for some reason; I have no idea why I found it so funny when I saw that reaction.

"So why are you guys really here? Who are you trying to warn me about?" Reza asked as Landon looked on clueless.

"Have you ever heard of Bills, the God of Destruction?" Grandpa V asked. Reza looked back to Landon as if she was recalling something.

"I think I remembering hearing a tale about him when I was a little girl going to school but wasn't he imprisoned? By his overseerer?" She asked, Vegeta only nodded his head yes. "Did he come back?"

"Yeah he did, with Twiny and Dad kicking his but back to space." Uncle Goten muttered, Momma and I still heard as we tried to suppress our laughter at his comment. Reza was confused again.

"What does Goten mean by that Gabriella?" Reza asked her. Momma looked on to Grandpa Goku, wondering what she should say. He only smiled as she took the hint.

"Why don't I just show you Reza?" Momma smirked. Everyone followed her outside. Momma turned around to face her father but all Grandpa G did was make an encouraging smile. As far as I know Momma has only done the transformation into a Super Saiyan Goddess once, will she be able to do it again? Very slowly Momma started gathering her energy to transform. Eventually her black hair transformed into a fiery red and by now she was surrounded by a fiery aurora around her. When she was finished her black eyes had turned as Reza and Landon along with everyone else continued to stare at her in shock.

"A Super Saiyan Goddess…" Landon muttered.

"I didn't even think reaching the level of Super Saiyan God was ever possible!" Reza. "Especially for Gabby to have it after what she had to deal with… it's incredible! Do you still have your fainting or sleep spells Gabriella?" Reza asks.

"Not at all, my father helped me these time." She smirked as she looked over to Grandpa G. Before Momma could say anything else, she all of the sudden grew very tense. Daddy walks over to her worried.

"Gabs, what's wrong?"

"I feel something coming…" she said before anything else could be done, Dad was rebounded off of his feet. He was hit in the back and then knocked out cold by the walls of the back yard. Momma rushed over to him as well as me and Kairavi. Kairavi looked up and noticed someone in the sky. It was Bills and Whis! Bills and Whis landed on the ground looking at the scene before them Bills smirked when he saw Momma, Kairavi and I standing over Dad. Just his smirk was starting to piss me off. My anger was rising and I think Grandpa Vegeta was beginning to notice this as I grabbed my Eternal Brooch out and Kairavi along with her pen, Reza told Landon to go back inside and get Maya out of here. He listened thankfully as all of us transformed.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"MOONLIGHT COSMIC POWER!"

"VEGETA ETERNAL POWER!"

All three of us landed after our transformations and started attacking Bills. Like last time Whis stayed where he was as he walked over to Momma, she was still in her Super Saiyan God form as she stayed near Daddy. With one blast to Kairavi's head, Bills was able to knock out Sailor Moonlight.

"KAIRAVI!" I screamed as I rushed over to my little sister. She was still breathing but I can tell she was out for the count. Sailor Vegeta along with the rest of the men in the family all finally powered up. Grandpa Goku was the only who was fighting in his God form Momma was still near Dad as EHis stood over her. Why wasn't she fighting to help the others?

_**GABRIELLA POV**_

Bills knocked out my Trunks, without me to be able to stop. I was even in my Goddess form and felt home coming but still didn't stop it. Whis was standing over me as I continued to stay with my husband as the others fought. By now Serena was fighting as Eternal Sailor Moon, Kairavi was out but Reza was still in. noticing Serena fighting I was kind of amazed at how graceful she looked while she was fighting. One minute she would be punching him and then Vegeta as a Super Saiyan three would back her up if she so happens to miss an attack. I looked at Trunks again and then back up at Whis, who was only watching me.

"Why does Bills want to terminate Saiyans?" I kindly asked him.

"If he doesn't like something, he destroys it, simple as that." Whis explained. "He's liked a child sometimes, if he doesn't get what he wants he get mad and breaks things."

"Is there a way to stop him?" I asked him. Whis debated on telling me anything but then for some reason he did. I got up, leaving Trunks on the ground.

"You need to seal him away, which is the only way to make sure no one can bring him back."

"But I bet you did. If you are willing to tell me how to kill then why did you summon him when you know he is bent on destruction?" I asked him, slowly getting pissed off.

"He asked me to simple as that; I do as asked as his overseerer. The one that controls the cosmos is the one who has to be able to seal him away, but only at the last resort my Saiyan goddess." Whis said,. The one who controls the cosmos can be the one to seal him away? But Serena's final form is Sailor Cosmos, how are we going to seal him away when she hasn't even reached that level yet? I looked back up at Eternal Sailor Moon, who was starting to get weaker fighting Bills, while Vegeta was trying to pick up her pace. My father was the only one who was being able to withstand attacks. Gohan and Goten were still having trouble as they tried back up Sailor Vegeta; eventually she was in the same place as Kairavi. Her glow was gone but knocked out as Goten went to check on her.

"Sailor Cosmos has to be the one to seal him then?" I asked Whis, Whis nodded yes.

"She has the power to summon the realm but you and your father have the power to fight and weaken him now. Sure Sailor Cosmos would be able to seal but she couldn't destroy him. From what I have heard from legends Sailor Cosmos has a power to where she can make seal so he can never escape even under my power, I wouldn't be able to bring him out of it." Whis explained. As soon as Whis had said Sailor Cosmos, Bills stopped all of the fighting all together. He seemed angry as Whis explained this to me, looking betrayed. He stopped fighting my father, Serena and Vegeta and landed not too far from us. I got defensive as I shielded Trunks away from him.

"How could you do that Whis, you are my overseer! You have to watch over me and do as I say! You can't be giving information to the filthy Saiyan's!" for saying what he did, Vegeta summoned a ki blast and threw it Bills, he managed to brush it off, unscratched by the attack.

"Calm down Bills, the one to have the power doesn't exactly have it. There is no need to get overworked for nothing." Whis said trying to calm him down.

"This is the act of a traitor! I'll do all of this by myself without you Whis; there is still one more person who has yet to be killed, and the weakest among all of you. I feel bad that you're actually related to him.' Bills explained. This seemed to piss off Vegeta even more as he threw another blast. Again Bills dodged it and it rebounded back onto Vegeta near Serena. Bills in an angry haste looked at me and then my father and then back to me. He smirked again as he summoned a black ball of energy into his hand and aimed for me! The power of the attack was enough to land me off of my feet in my Saiyan God form and when tried getting up, I couldn't. There was a big gash in my leg and every time I tried getting up, I went back down. My father saw this as he automatically rushed over to me, worried beyond belief. It was only a little wound. I don't see why he's so worried. After that Bills just left Reza's planet. Everything was quite as Whis looked to each of us, and then onto Serena, whose glow was all of the sudden gone.

"Just remember what I said on who could seal him. Forever." And then with that Whis left the planet, leaving Serena utterly confused. After a minute or so I remembered Bills saying something about another Saiyan on a different planet. Someone from Vegeta's past…

"Vegeta was Bills telling the truth? Is there another Saiyan family member that we don't know about?" I asked as I leaned on my father for support. Vegeta didn't look like he wanted to tell us Serena continued to make him tell us. He bowed his head and then looked over to us.

"My brother, Tarble." Vegeta said as everyone that was awake, stood in shock. Why would Vegeta keep such a secret for so long?


	5. The Gaurdian Of The Cosmos

_**CHAPTER FIVE NORSE ARMEGEDDEON **_

_**VEGETA POV**_

I have kept the secret of my little brother Tarble from everyone, from Bulma, Serena, my own children. The reason being was because when he was younger he was sent to a distant planet. Not on a cleansing job like you would think but because he was weak beyond belief. Even my own grandsons have more strength then he does and they never train! After Bills and Whis have left the planet, Gabriella had asked about him making me tell about Tarble, now with Bills on the loose it was now or later. We were all in Reza's home; everyone shocked about the news, Serena the most. She almost seemed mad at me for some reason. Was she mad that I never told her about my brother when I normally had told her everything most of the time? How would I tell that to my granddaughter that though, especially when he was probably the weakest family member out of the whole bunch? At least Serena was blessed with a powerful sister like Kairavi, all though I would never admit that out loud.

"You have a brother Vegeta?" Kakorot asks, just as shocked as everyone else. "How come you never told anyone about that?" Kakorot then turned his attention to Serena, knowing she was the person I basically told everything to. Sometimes I wonder how Kakorot knows these things he does since he's never here. "Did you know anything about that Serena?" When I looked over to Serena, she immediately crossed her arms, looking really pissed off at me. I don't blame her; I was the same way when she didn't tell me about Darien's proposal to her. I wouldn't talk to her for weeks on end until she pretty much cornered me in the Gravity chamber. But since I did this purposely about not telling Serena about Tarble when I had centuries to do so, she may be mad at me for a while now.

"No I didn't Grandpa Goku; Grandpa Vegeta never mentioned anything about it!" She said as she turned away from me.

"Calm down Serena, I'm pretty sure my father has a good reason why he didn't, no need to go all crazy." Trunks said to calm him down. After a minute or so trying of trying to calm down my granddaughter, I told them why Tarble was sent away to the planet he is currently or was on.

_It was one of those days again, where father would want to see me and my brother show off our fighting skills. It would normally be in front of everyone where the throne room was held. Lately every time I had fought with my brother I would always be the one to win. Whenever Tarble would be training it almost seemed like he didn't want to fight, seeming scared of me. I don't blame, I am the strongest amongst my age. I was with my guard Napa, waiting on my little brother at the moment. Father was starting to get impatient in throne, looking from me and Napa to the entrance. Finally father had enough and pretty much screamed for him to come to the room. One of the guards had managed to get Tarble and had to literally drag him in the room. He landed on the ground next to me; I paid no attention to him. _

"_Tarble, it is time again to show your skills. You must fight your older brother Vegeta." I smirked as I looked down on my little brother who looked back up at me with worry and a little bit of fear. Napa stood back over near my father as he continued to watch with him. Out of nowhere I started attacking him, the next time he was aware of it I had his arm to the breaking point. He was able to get out of it and attack me head on. I managed to dodge every punch and kick he was able to throw at me. Even Napa was more of challenge and I can beat him with my eyes closed! After rebounding off of one of the walls in the throne room, I summoned a very small ki blast to Tarble, who was easily rebounded to the ground. I landed not too far from him, waiting to get up. It didn't look like he was going to be able to any time soon. Father finally had enough as he rose from his throne and walked over to Tarble and I. he nodded to me, telling me that he approved of what I have shown him. For my little brother however, that looked like a different story. Father made Tarble rise to his knees and look to him. He was scared as he to what our father was thinking. I was getting kind of curious as well. _

"_Tarble you've had some time now to improve on your fighting technique and seems to me like you haven't been trying to do so, like I have ordered Tarble." _

"_Father I've tried but Vegeta just happens to be stronger of the two…I can't..!" Father immediately cut him off. _

"_No that is final Tarble! You will be sent to another planet to improve your strength! This decision is final! Napa, take him where he is needed!" Father ordered as he went back to his throne. Napa walked over then, grabbing Tarble by the arm and led him outside of the room. I looked over to my little brother. He was looking at me with a pleading look as he left, but I never said anything to make Napa stop doing what he was. The door closed as Napa left, leaving me and my father alone for a moment or so.  
_

"_I am very proud of you my son. Vegeta, I know you will just be legendary, I knew it since you were born." Father smiled briefly as he walked back up to his throne, sat down, when he looked to me again his smile was gone as he dismissed me for the day. I looked to the doors where Tarble was taken through by Napa. If you only you were strong enough brother, you could have stayed. _

When I was finished telling everyone Tarble's story, everyone was shocked except for Gabriella and Serena. They were pissed off at me for some reason. As for Gabriella, I'm sure Serena's anger was only adding to her own, only adding fuel to the fire. I wonder if Kakorot knows about Gabriella new ability that she received over twenty years ago? I never asked as Gabriella started yelling at me. I knew she would be furious with me when I was finished doing so. Treating someone like Tarble was just because he was weak was inexcusable, considering she went through with that in her younger years thanks to Trunks and Goten. Mainly Trunks if I remember correctly.

"You seriously let your own little brother leave your home planet because he was weak Vegeta? How low can you get!?" Gabriella screamed as Trunks, Goten and Gohan tried reining her in, considering she was still in her Super Saiyan Goddess form, who knows how powerful that form could be, especially for a female perspective? No one would want to find out. Me the most knowing how bad her temper could get.

"It's not like I had a say in it Gabriella." I said defending myself. I was kind of shocked that Kakorot did the same for me, making Gabriella step back down and power down as well.

"Gabby, give Vegeta a break, like he said he had no control over his father's power. I mean if Serena as Neo Queen Serenity made a move of something with that nature you wouldn't stop it now would you?" Kakorot asked his only daughter. Gabriella still looked angry to me as she eyed me and Kakorot. It was a minute or before she finally calmed down and stayed near Gohan, who only continued to laugh at sister.

"So now what are we going to do. Warn Tarble?" Kairavi asked.

"It would be the wisest thing to do." Trunks said. "But how are we going to stop Bills? Did he say anything in the fight? Whis I mean?" Trunks wondered. Gabriella answered for him.

"Actually Whis did answer that question. He said the person who has the power to control the Cosmos is the one who can ultimately seal or destroy depending on the crime in a sense." Gabriella explained. The one who controls the Cosmos? Isn't that Serena's final form as Sailor Cosmos though? I looked over to my granddaughter as she was slowly starting to figure things out from her own mother's words. It took a moment to register for Serena, but then it hit her. She didn't seem scared like I thought she would be when something was all on her, but rather she had a look of wonderment as she looked at her mother.

"But how? I haven't even reached the form of Sailor Cosmos yet, mostly in part of me being Neo Queen Serenity for as long as I have been Momma. I'm not strong enough right now." Serena said as she looked down on the ground. Kakorot walked over to our granddaughter with that usual smirk of us, the one I swear Gabriella inherited as well.

"Do I even have to say it?" Kakorot said. Serena looked up at me as she was covering her Eternal Brooch in her hands. "You will, your mother and I will help with Bills. No worries Serena." Kakorot said. Whatever he did worked as she smiled at him. Reza decided on coming with us to Tarble's planet. I don't even know where my father had sent him to; then again I had no idea where Reza lived either. You would think the subject would come up but it never did. After Reza said her goodbyes we all gathered to do the instant transmission again. It was a minute before I felt my feet leave the ground, but in a very quick flash it seemed like, we were in a completely different planet from Reza's. This planet was dark, some damage done to the city that we were in, the environment very tense over all. Is this environment my baby brother had to live in for centuries?

"Where do you think Tarble could be?" Gohan asked.

"Good question maybe we should try…" Gabriella began, before she was able to finish, a blast was aimed for her side, sending far away from the group. Kakorot immediately rushed over to her to help her up…but to only find it out she was out cold. All of us looked up to find that Bills was standing over us, by himself. Where was Whis? He was supposed to be watching over him right? Kakorot eventually transformed into his new form, with the other three boys finally copying his movement. The girls transformed as Serena rushed over to her mother's side, looking completely frightened as she was by her. I rushed over to Serena as I heard Reza and Kairavi transform.

"MOONLIGHT COSMIC POWER!"

"VEGETA ETERNAL POWER!"

The girls finally transformed and finally transformed into their Saiyan forms and helped. When I walked over to Serena, she was trying to wake her up but nothing was working on Gabby. A stray blast was aimed for Serena but luckily I was able to block it for her by powering up into my new form as well, while hearing Kakorot hollering at us to find Tarble.

"Vegeta and Serena, go find Tarble! We can use the help we can get!" Kakorot yelled.

"But Kakorot, you know what needs to happen in order to stop him! What can Tarble do?" I yelled back as I dodged yet another attack for Serena effortlessly.

"More numbers the better Vegeta, perhaps Serena can communicate with the girls for a power up or something! Just do something to get her moving and get Tarble!" He ordered as he continued to fight Bills. I grabbed my granddaughter by the arm and literally ran out of the area with her yelling at me all the while. We eventually stopped as she was able to get away from my grip.

"I have to help my mother!" Serena complained as she tried running back to the fight scene.

"Gabriella will be fine." I said grabbing her again. I groaned out of frustration as she was trying to get away, I grabbed both of her arms making her look back at me. She was mad that I made her leave but right now, silly little arguments weren't needed. Before I could say anything else to my stubborn granddaughter, I felt someone send a blast our way, I picked up Serena and went into the air. I was glad I did when I saw huge hole in the ground where we once stood. Down below as I held Serena in my arms, I saw him for the first time in centuries. My little brother, Tarble, was the one who threw the attack. I landed as I put Serena back on her two feet as she grabbed her Eternal Brooch, wondering if she should transform. With one look from me, she backed down, listening to my instructions. Tarble was different from the last time I saw him. He was taller, fully grown but still shorter than me; he still had his tale, Saiyan armor and everything. I guess it was made to fit to his body here on his planet. He started walking closer to me, looking at me in awe, wondering if it was me.

"Vegeta?" he asked, shocked.

"Hello Tarble." I said as I was still shielding Serena. He looked over to her in wonderment and then back at me, being able to see the family resemblance. "We can use your help." I told him.

"You mean this is your fault that Bills is destroying my home?" Tarble shot back. "Why should I? No one can defeat him; he is the God of Destruction! Who would be able to survive something like him?" he shouted back at me.

"Look Tarble we know how to get rid of him but until then we need the numbers!" I argued back. "My granddaughter will have the power to control the Cosmos to be able to seal him or destroy him!" Tarble looked over to Serena, who was being awfully quiet.

"Granddaughter?" Tarble mirrored back. I only nodded as he continued to look at Serena in awe. She got in front of me and walked over to Tarble, looking straight in his eyes. He was a little defensive at her, knowing she was related to me.

"What my grandfather is saying is true. I don't have the power as of yet but that will change. I'm sorry we brought our troubles onto you, but I will try my best to stop it here and now." Serena smiled as she took out her for him to shake. Tarble was hesitant at first, but then with a smile, he grabbed it, looking over to me. Serena smiled as Table walked over to me, and then I looked towards the direction of the battlefield, he went down as I looked over to Serena.

"You're going to be okay?" I asked. Serena only smiled as she nodded her head yes.

"He will be gone soon; I can promise you that one Grandpa V." She said as she grabbed her Eternal Brooch, looking like she was wanting to transform. I left her alone to do so, as I left to go help my brother.

_**SERENA OR SUPER SAIYAN SAILOR COSMOS POV**_

After Grandpa Vegeta had left I grabbed my brooch tighter as I looked down at it. I have transformed into Sailor Moon before after I had stepped down as Neo Queen Serenity, but for some reason I still didn't feel as confident as I looked when talking with Grandpa V. I sighed, just wanting the fighting to be done and over with already.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

_**LITA SON OR COSMIC SAILOR JUPITER POV**_

I was with Daniela, like I normally would be when I was away from my Gohan. It was harder now to be apart from him now that we were married, madly in love, with a daughter of our own. Daniela was a female Gohan in my eyes. The same facial features, the same black eyes that always showed happiness, and of course the smile I fell in love with from Gohan. Being near Daniela was like being near Gohan when he wasn't around. I wanted to go with him, but he wanted me to stay with Rini, who was going to be having her coronation any day now into Neo Queen Serenity the second. Daniela and I were outside just enjoying the fresh air when all nine other original Sailor Soldiers rushed in, transformation wands at hand. Daniela was the first one who noticed them. I was lying in the grass just soaking up the sun when I felt my daughters pinch to wake me up.

"What's going on you guys?" Daniela asked as I got up.

"We got a call from Serena; she's going to need to turn into Sailor Cosmos in order to stop Bills." Amara said, pen at the ready.

"From what she said it sounded like she has to be the one to seal him." Amy said, same pose as Amara and the other girls. I sighed as I got up from the ground, grabbing my pen from my pocket. I looked over to Daniela as I did this, she only gave me a reassuring smile as she stood back so everyone could transform.

"MERCURY COSMIC POWER!"

"MARS COMSIC POWER!"

"JUPITER COSMIC POWER!"

"VENUS COSMIC POWER!"

"URANUS COSMIC POWER!"

"NEPTUNE COSMIC POWER!"

"SATURN COSMIC POWER!"

After all of us finished transforming, we formed a circle with Dani watching everyone with curiosity and excitement. This would be the first time she would be seeing me do anything remotely powerful now that I think of it, she has seen Gohan power up into a Super Saiyan before she was one but not me. After a while of concentrating on my power I did all I could to think of Serena, the one who was going to need the power the most. _I hope this power will be enough, Serena…_

_**SERENA OR SUPER SAIYAN SAILOR COSMOS POV**_

As I was concentrating, the battle was still going on in the background; I can hear Grandpa Goku and Vegeta the most as I was. Still no noise from Momma. Is she even okay? Grandpa Vegeta wouldn't let me stay long enough to find out, add that to another thing for me to be mad at him for. Out of nowhere it seemed like a light of a pink beam came from the sky, shooting down on me. The pink light then turned to silver, when I felt my brooch grow brighter ad brighter I was slowly lifted from the ground slowly going through another transformation and then in another flash, my Eternal Brooch was turned my Cosmos one. I grabbed a hold of it as I shouted my new and final call.

"COSMOS GALAXY POWER!"

When I finally finished transforming I was back on the ground finally, in my uniform. I started running to the battlefield to help my family but then stopped when something decided to rematerialize right in front of me. It was a long glorious staff that floated until I grabbed a hold of it. It seemed right to have it for some reason, I just couldn't explain it. Instead of running I flew to the battle field where only Grandpa Goku, Vegeta and Momma were finally awake as well. All of the others were knocked out cold. The fighting ceased when everyone saw me, Bills looking only at me but I was looking at him as well. Madder then I have ever been in the longest time, he was going to be killed rather than imprisoned, no question about that.

"Serena…"Momma trailed as she saw me in my form for the first time. Bills gathered a quick thing of energy into his hands, aiming for Momma, rebounding her to the ground. She was able to get up though with Grandpa V's help. Bills fired another attack, this time to me, I tired blocking it with my staff but it was still able to reach me. Before anyone else could do anything, Bills left the planet! How dare he leave in the middle of the fight! Getting everyone moving, even Great Uncle Tarble, all of us traveled back to Earth, the place where I was hoping he wouldn't go. I started hearin noises of fighting in front of the Palace and rushed over there, all of the girls, their daughters and even my own daughter and granddaughter were trying to do all they can. I was more worried about Rini and Trinity more than anything, knowing she wouldn't even be able to transform. Bills saw me rush to the battle and the whole area froze around me. Rini was about to throw a blast at Bills but stopped, powering it down as everyone was shocked at my new appearance. She was about to say something when Bills decides to not only, throw a blast himself but very quickly, grabs the back of her head by her hair, and then with a swift movement chopped her in the back of the neck, making her Saiyan glow disappear. That did it for me! No one hurts my only daughter and gets away with it! I started preparing the staff to kill Bills. He must have noticed this coming as he kept repeating attacking me. Eventually Momma and Grandpa G got in front of me as I was preparing the attack, long enough so he won't hurt me. I was finally able to shout the attack; thankfully the two were able to move in time.

"NORSE!" I screamed. "ARMEGGEDEON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The bright silver light finally released from the staff as Momma and Grandpa G moved out of the way of the attack. With one last scream from Bills, the area was silent. Bills was nowhere to be seen or Whis. As everyone started cheering for the defeat of Bills, I started feeling really weak from all that has happened and before my father could catch me from hitting the ground, it was already a little too late.


	6. The God Of Time

_**GABRIELLA POV**_

After the battle against Bills was gone, Trunks, Kairavi, I and my father all rushed Serena to the hospital wing. When she had killed Bills with her new attack and form, she became so weak that she wasn't able to stand anymore and fainted, head first to the ground. Serena was asleep now, untransformed from Sailor Cosmos. I was so surprised when I saw Serena's new form on Tarble's planet, it shocked me. I have a feeling I wasn't the only one thinking this. When Serena stepped down as Neo Queen Serenity, she trained so she could become Sailor Cosmos. For a while I never thought she would know how long it has been since she was able to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. It was silent until my father started speaking, sitting down next to me in one of the many chairs in front of Serena's bed.

It all still seems so unreal that my father was still going to be around permanently, never to go back to the Other World, where he has been for centuries. He was still the same, of course his strength was always going to be changing but now even I was just as strong as him. Something that I never thought was going to happen or be thought concerning what I had to deal with. It was silent before my father started speaking again.

"Will Serena be alright?" He asked as Vegeta finally walked in. I was surprised he wasn't here to begin with.

"She's had worse, she'll be fine Kakorot." Vegeta as he leaned against the wall a little outside of the group, keeping his eyes on Serena.

"How's Tarble holding up seeing you after so many centuries?" Dad asked.

"He was mad especially after bringing Bills to his home, he won't be staying long though, and he's hoping to leave before something else happens." Vegeta explained. "So Super Saiyan Gods and a Sailor Cosmos, why do I have a feeling because of the upgrades something is going to happen? Will more people attack us like Bills?" he asked. This got me thinking; only I, Serena as Sailor Cosmos and my father would only be able to do this. To kill or seal any God or enemy that may eventually come our way.

"Well Vegeta I can tell you this, if anyone else tries to attacking Crystal Tokyo, I will be ready to destroy them, no matter what anyone says." I said as I got up from chair, and walked out of the room. As I was walking out of the wing I felt my father following me.

"Hey you okay Gabby?" he worried.

"I'm fine actually, with years after dealing with what I did, and having the power that I do have now, it's something I never thought would happen. To be totally cured, being able to be a great fighter like you. It's like my six year old self is finally getting her wish to come true, and without the Dragon Balls." I explained. Ever since I started fighting in this form, I loved the feeling of being as strong as I was now. Dad stopped walking and looked straight at me, he was trying to be happy that I was but seemed a little worried. Seeing my father like this was a little weird to me, knowing that he wasn't there to watch me grow up to do so.

"I know Gabriella, but please, for me, don't let the power get to your head." He said. I only smirked at his comment as I continued walking down the hallway.

"Don't worry Dad, that's not going to happen." I told, he seemed to have bought it as he started smiling as well. I decided on giving Dad a tour around the Palace, which ended up taking the whole considering how big it was. Along the way we had bumped into Daniela, Gohan and Lita. Eventually Gohan explained on what happened to Videl twenty years ago, her sacrifice. From what I have been feeling, Gohan still misses Videl along with my niece Pan. He still loves Lita more than anything, but the pain was still there.

"Oh I'm so sorry Gohan." Dad said as he turned to Daniela. "I was wondering who you were I knew you were a granddaughter and everything, but I have so many now it's hard to keep track!" he laughed his nervous tick. Dani looked at her grandfather with the same shocked look as he did this, knowing she did the same. "So Daniela huh?"

"Yup!" She giggled a little.

"Well it's nice to meet you!" he turned to me this time. "So how many do I have?"

"Let's see…" I trailed as I started counting on my fingers. "Liam, Aiden, Abigail, Mariah, Trinity…"When I was naming the names of the people the look on my father's face was priceless.

"Dang! Who would've have known I would have so many granddaughters. Cause of the Saiyan heritage I figured that they would all be boys!" Everyone laughed in agreement as I heard my communicator beep. The laughing seized as I grabbed it out, seeing Bulma in the screen. She seemed happy but yet concerned for some reason.

"What is it Bulma? Are you okay?" I asked my mother in law. Before Bulma was able to answer, I saw Trunks take the communicator away from his mother's hands, arguing in the background could be heard.

"Just come to command, Mom wants you to bring Goku as well. Serena needs her rest." Trunks said as something happened and then the screen went blank. Along the way we happened to bump into Goten as he joined along with us. When we got to Command, Bulma was at her computer trying to do some sort of research with Trunks watching behind her. "Hey guys." Trunks said as I hugged him, Bulma swirled around in her chair when she heard us coming in.

"About time you guys got here!" Bulma said as she went back to the computer screen. Dad looked back up at it, with a confused look of his own. I couldn't help giving a little giggle. Now that I think about it, Serena and my father have so many similar qualities in attitude, facial expression, power…you would have to be an idiot to think they weren't related. "When you guys were fighting Bills with Serena as Sailor Cosmos, did you guys happen to see Whis anywhere?" She asked. Did anyone see Whis? This sent my heartbeat racing, I just realized I haven't seen him since we were on Tarble's planet and when we arrived back on Earth, he was nowhere to be seen when Sailor Cosmos had killed him. Could he be out there right now to be awaking other Gods just like he did with Bills?

"Should we be worried Bulma?" Dad asked her, I was already to begin knowing that this may happen again. If Bills couldn't be injured by a Super Saiyan three couldn't get three feet of him but the power of me and my father, just imagine how much more powerful all of the other Gods could be? Out of nowhere Trunks' communicator beeps a very loud and urgent noise. He looks confused for a minute or so as he answers it. I was shocked knowing the voice of being Sapphire. Sapphire sounded worried as he was talking with Trunks. He told us that out of nowhere that Kairavi was having flashing spells to the point where the children were as well. Kairavi was in their room at the moment since that's where it happened. The children were fine thankfully but Kairavi was still having trouble holding on. Trunks had hung up on Sapphire at the moment as we rushed over to the North Crystal Tower to where their room was. When we got there, I was shocked at what I saw. The girl I watched grow up to be was withering in pain as she was laying her bed with Sapphire and the children watching over her. Liam was trying to calm down Abby as Aidan looked away from the whole entire scene, hoping he wasn't going to have another flashing spell.

"Is she going to be okay Sapphire?" I worried as I went over to Kairavi's bed side, grabbing her hand. She gave the tiniest smile when she felt my touch.

"I have no idea Gabby, it just sort of happened. One minute she was laughing at something Liam said and then the next she's like this. It was completely unannounced." He said as flinched when Kairavi started going through another flashing spell. Liam was going through as well then another minute or so, the twins were too another second later.

"Wait a minute…If Kairavi is Gabby's daughter and so is Serena, do you think she could have it too?" Dad asked, sounding a little bit worried about Serena. A bell rang in my head as Dad said this. Ignoring everyone in the room I practically ran down to the Hospital Wing where she was currently still sleeping like nothing was wrong. Out of nowhere as I entered the room, she started going through a flashing spell. She was grabbing the sheets she slept in and flinched in pain as they were happening. What is going on with my girls? Is something in the past making this happen? I rushed over to Serena's bedside while Vegeta was on the other. When I grabbed her hand it started flashing just like Kairavi's did.

"Why would someone be trying to get rid of our daughters?" Trunks asked for me as I looked away from yet another flashing spell Serena was having. I let go of her, knowing it wouldn't be worth it holding it since it felt like nothing. No one said anything for the longest time as three voices were heard at the front of entrance, Luna, Artemis, and Diana were all there. Looking worried from Serena to everyone in the room.

"Pluto needs you all down by the time door!" Diana exclaimed. The time door?

"Why?" I asked.

"It's acting strange we don't know why but it is." Artemis said as I, my father, Vegeta and Trunks all rushed down the specific hallways. When we arrived, Diana was right when she said something was wrong. The doors were wide open as wind was blowing like crazy from it. Flashes of color were flashing from the door repeatedly. Pluto was trying to control the door with her Garnet Rod, but nothing seemed be working against what was happening.

"Pluto what the hell is going?" I shouted since the winds coming from the door were so loud.

"I don't know earlier I felt something was off about the time stream, a Royal Family in danger, but then when I went to investigate something like this happened! I can't seem to control the door much right now!" She yelled. Within another swirl of wind, the door was shut closed, very tightly. The wind was gone now and everyone was very tense and silent. What the hell is going on?!

"Pluto, what happened?" Dad asked her as she continued to look down at her Garnet Rod, confused more than anyone in the room.

"I don't know Goku, it just started acting different, angry almost, and it felt like to me." She explained with a worry looking towards the door. "I have a feeling that my father may have something to do with it..."

"You're father Pluto?" I asked confused.

"Yes." She nodded. "Other than me, he controls time, he is considered the God of time, or the father of time…"I interrupted Pluto's before she could finish knowing who she was talking about.

"Cronos." She nodded agreeing with me.

"What should we do to save Serena and Kairavi?" Trunks asked.

"I hate to say this but, you need to seal him away again, for some reason he has escaped from his prison."

"Do you think Whis has something to do with this?" Trunks asked. To be honest I never thought that Whis could be capable of doing something like this since he helped us so much in destroying Bills. Telling me why I had the dizzy and fainting spells around negative energy, how to become a Super Saiyan Goddess…I just can't imagine him being evil.

_**SERENA OR SUPER SAIYAN SAILOR COSMOS POV**_

The next time I woke up I noticed that I was in the Hospital Wing. Why was I here? I only fainted it's not like I needed to be hospitalized. The only people that were here were Darien and Grandpa V. I was kind of surprised that Momma and Daddy weren't here along with Grandpa G. Darien was sitting in a chair not too far from me, asleep with his arm up while Grandpa V was watching my every move. I was still a little mad he didn't mention anything about Tarble. Why did he feel the need to his hide something like that from me? I wouldn't have judged him just because of his brother's strength…I looked away from him as I grabbed my new brooch and tried leaving the room. As I was asleep, I felt as though that I was disappearing in and out of life. It felt wrong. As I was almost of the room, I felt someone grip my hand, it was only Grandpa Vegeta. He seemed like he was annoyed that I was even trying this. He should know by now that I would, so why Is he all of the sudden worried? I tried getting out his grip, but nothing was happening.

"Serena, you need your rest, you can't fight or do anything like this." Grandpa V said as I was trying to get out of his grip. As I was trying to do so, I noticed that my hand was starting to disappear and then reappear again along with the rest of my body. When it was done, he let go, surprisingly. "You would think by now that I can't stop you from doing anything." I only smiled as I hugged him. He was shocked at first, and then accepted it.

"I know Grandpa Vegeta. But I'm Sailor Cosmos; we've all known this since I was sixteen this was going to happen no matter what." I told him. I smiled a little when I said this next thing, while grabbing my brooch tighter in my hand. "All I have to really say is thank you Grandpa V; I mean you were the one who trained me from a clumsy cry baby into a powerful warrior princess and queen. I know I can do this because of you." I smiled. He only smiled, not saying anything as he let me go. I was running to where Pluto's time door was. Momma, Pluto, Daddy, and Grandpa G were there, the doors were wide open, wind blowing all over the entire area. When I arrived however, the doors were tightly shut and the area was quiet as the other four looked to me. Momma rushed over to me, wondering if I was going to be okay. I only nodded my head yes as I held my brooch closer to my chest, looking towards Pluto. "Ready whenever you are Pluto." I told her.

"Serena are you sure you will be fine to do this?" My father asked me as I went through another spell, this time I just ignored it, wanting to get everything over with. Pluto opened the doors then with her Garnet Rod at hand and when they opened, the winds weren't as bad as before, but they were just as bed. I walked over to Momma and Grandpa Goku, Cosmos brooch at hand, just wanting to get this over and done with already. Before we were able to go through Sailor Pluto stops us, grabbing a key from her belt.

"This should help you to get home you three." She said as she handed Momma a time key that I remember Rini using in her younger days. "Just focus on the time period that you think maybe in danger and the door and time stream will do the rest, good luck." Pluto smiled encouraging our way along with my father. The last I saw was those two before the gate of time-space closed for good. The wind was one thing, but another thing was a hug obstacle for Momma and I as well. The pressure. It was so intense for us that Grandpa Goku had to hold us up with all our weight on him, knowing how high the pressure was. It wasn't long though when we made it to the other side. Goku opened the doors that led to the past, and I when they opened I was kind of confused as to where or rather when we were.

"Gabby when are we?" Grandpa G asked no longer tense as we gathered up the scene around us. I looked around but it took me a while to realize that it was just my old home Mt. Poaz. Momma is looking around the area now, seeming tense as she is, and trying to see if there is an enemy nearby. Before Momma was able to reply to her father, yelling could be heard from the house we were standing in front of them. It a past version of my mother and father. Grandpa Goku and I stood there completely confused as Momma was about to do something, almost as if she was reaching for the door to the house. She couldn't be wanting to expose us does she? Wouldn't that just put Kairavi and I and any another grandchildren at risk? Before we able to say anything a younger version of my mother stormed out of the house groaning out of frustration, shutting the front door with a loud bang. When she tries calming herself, she looks up to the sky, with wonderment and yet worry. We followed her glare to see Whis with another God besides him. He didn't look familiar to me and even after all of the years I have lived you think I would know a few things, but I was at a complete loss. He was very strong looking man; silver like beard that went down to his waist, wearing silver and bluish robes. He seemed pissed off as he looked down on the scene. The past version of my mother fainted out of the shock and probably the energy as Cronos, father time, the god of time, grabbed his weapon ready as if he was about to attack us. Momma and Grandpa Goku automatically transform into their new forms as Whis landed on the ground. I was about to shout my new call into Sailor Cosmos but he stopped me from doing so, talking to only me as I protected the past version of my mother.

"Why?" was the only thing I was able to ask, gripping my brooch tighter as I wanted to shout the call. Momma and Grandpa Goku just did a combined kameawave, barely scratching Cronos himself. They land in front of us looking on at Cronos, wondering what move to do next.

"I did my research since we last met, it seems like the White Moon Kingdom _isn't_ as innocent as you all make yourselves out to be." Whis commented as Cronos repeatedly continued to attack my mother and grandfather. What did he mean by not as innocent as we can be? All we ever did was just do everything in our power to protect the Earth even more so our family that ruled the Earth. Why are all of the Gods now punishing us for doing so? The last time I checked we have done nothing wrong but try to live peacefully.

"I would just so happen to disagree with you, all we did was guard our..." Whis only rolled his eyes out of disagreement.

"All lies from what I see. Cronos, I'll leave you to your devices. Whis said as he left the area. This is making no sense! Why did Whis need to do this! He helped my mother and grandfather to upgrade into a Super Saiyan God and even told us about defeating Bills! This is so freaking confusing! Getting angry I finally transformed into my newest form.

"COSMOS GALAXY POWER!" I screamed as I held my brooch in the air as I went through the transformation. It was in a very fast swirl of color, rushing down on me and when it was gone, I was transformed. My blond hair turned silver and the rest of my outfit was as well. My cosmos staff rematerialized right in front of me, when it finally reappeared, I grabbed it aiming right for Cronos. Knowing who Cronos was now, I know I can't destroy him, but I have to seal him. Being the father of time, I know his assistance may or may not be needed. But for Pluto's sake, I had to just seal him. As Momma fires her last attack to him I noticed he was acting like he was trying to leave.

"LIGHTNING COSMIC BLASTER!" Momma screamed as bright beam of light escaped from her finger, barely doing anything against Cronos. He only smirked as the attack was nothing compared to him. "What the hell?! Not even a scratch on him!" Momma hollered. "Not even our double kameawave worked!"

"Serena seal him now!" Grandpa Goku ordered as he made Momma move over to her passed out self along with him. Cronos only started laughing at me as he saw the staff, thinking I was going to attack him, but I wasn't, not this time.

"Good luck, this is only a warning to all of you. Just watch every one of the Royal Family; you never know when someone might just disappear." He left with a gust of wind towards us, all of us being knocked off our feet. When I got up, I was even more confused than ever.

"What crimes could Cronos be talking about?" Grandpa Goku asked as he de-transformed and helped up Momma who did the same thing.

"I have no idea." I told him as I looked back over to the house. Surprisingly no one came out during the fight, past Momma still passed out. Grandpa G walked over to her, picked her up and then put her on the swinging couch that was outside the house.

"When she wakes up, it'll be like a dream to her. Hopefully because of that Kairavi will still be there. While we were fighting did you have any disappearing spells Serena?"

"Actually no I didn't now that I think about it." I told him honestly, I de-transformed from Sailor Cosmos as Momma called upon the key to work, calling on Pluto and not Cronos this time. Who knows what would happen if we called upon him now especially since we're supposedly guilty of some kind of crime? I didn't want to find out, especially Momma and Grandpa G. when we arrived back home, it was in front of the time door, with only Pluto standing in front of it. She smiled when she saw us, safe and sound. Well, somewhat safe. As Momma handed her the time key, she asked about Kairavi and her children.

"They are completely fine now, the last I heard from Trunks she was up and moving again along with the children, Rini and Trinity as well. They should be fine for the Coronation ceremony tomorrow." Pluto told us as she put the key back in her belt. "Were able to do anything about Cronos?" She wondered. Momma and I looked away, ashamed that we weren't able to do anything against him. Luckily Grandpa Goku answered for us, seeing this although never fully acknowledging it.

"No unfortunately, he did say that we should pay for our crimes though and watch out for someone, that they might be gone. Would you know what he is talking about Sailor Pluto?" Grandpa G asked her. Pluto looks at him shocked at what she is hearing and then looks away from all three of us entirely, up at her time door.

"That would probably be my fault Goku. I have committed a lot of crimes throughout the centuries, stopping time, forwarding using the door and allow anyone to come through would also be a crime. Now all of you are paying for it. I know we can't exactly destroyed Cronos but we need to seal him and soon, the ceremony is tomorrow. Who knows what damage he can do! Please Serena…" Pluto said regretfully. I stopped her before she was able to say anything else.

"Don't worry Sailor Pluto, we've got this." I told her, all though I wasn't even really all that convinced myself. Who could he be targeting…?


	7. Kairavi And Serena's Disappearing Act

_**GABRIELLA POV**_

It's been at least a day or so since the last attack against Cronos and Whis. Everything was really tense around the palace knowing this, especially knowing that Rini's coronation into Neo Queen Serenity the second was going to be later today. I just hope Cronos will have some kind bone in his body so we can have somewhat normalcy for her ceremony. Rini was already going into a frenzy about everything with Helios and Trinity and myself trying to calm her down so she would at least do the ceremony, even though she didn't really have a choice to begin with since everyone has been preparing for it for the last few months before any of this was bound to happen.

After the first attack and hopefully the last for a while of Cronos, My father was kind enough to take Reza Vegeta and Tarble back to their respective planets. Reza wanted to help, but I was against it this time. She wasn't as powerful as lot of us like she used to be and I wanted her to be protected and that was back on her planet where she grew up and to be with her Landon and the rest of her family. Tarble and Vegeta seemed to have ended on good terms when he left with my father. They were never close to begin with I know, but I now even have more respect for Vegeta. Even if that were possible it happened. We were going to extreme measures to make sure that the ceremony would go without a hitch like with Serena's when Mistress Kairavi had attacked. Everyone seems to remember that attack for some reason more than any others from resent past. Was it because my daughter was considered a princess that it made it even more worrisome for everyone? It didn't add up to me why everyone would be so worried about Kairavi. She has proven she could be trusted again, it was completely pointless. I mean she's married, three beautiful children of her own, and defeated freaking Chaos twenty years ago! I think my daughter has redeemed herself to everyone, even to the public. I, my father, Trunks, Serena, Darien, Gohan, Goten, Helios and Trinity were all in the same room, waiting for the ceremony. Rini was just as anxious as ever before, pacing back and forth and in all honesty it wasn't helping my worry either.

"Mom I wish you would stop that." Trinity said to her mother. Rini gave her mother a look and then Trinity looked away, cowering near Helios. Sometimes I swear it's like watching Serena and Rini all over again. I smiled to myself as Rini started yelling at her daughter.

"I wouldn't start with me today Trinity!" Rini yelled.

"I wouldn't get so hostile; you have to play Queen later today Rini." Gohan reminded her. Rini only groaned out of frustration at this point remembering this fact. Ever since the first attack from Cronos, Kairavi hasn't had any flashing spells along with Serena, so I guess this is a good thing. Mainly saying he won't during the ceremony right? I didn't even know what to think anymore. Mina came in then, untransformed. She came in with a smile and Makayla right behind her, thinking it would calm Rini's worry. It wasn't going to be happening any time soon. I could feel everyone's emotions now, along with my own, and thanks to that, I know how scared she really was.

"Time to get going everyone! "Mina said as cheerfully as she could. Everyone tried to have a bright and cheerful smile for Rini, but nothing was going to change her mind. She got up from the chair she was sitting on and followed her out of the room. Helios, Trinity, Makayla, Serena and Darien all followed her but some of us lingered behind.

"Why do I have a feeling that Rini won't be calm until after the ceremony?" Gohan asked.

"I mean I get where Rini is coming from, but don't you think she is going a little overboard? She's super protected. Sure she'll loose her ability to transform once she takes on the role but she has us to back her up." Kairavi said, worried about her niece. "We won't let anything happen to her."

"I think Rini is worried for that reason Kairavi," Dad began. "She knows she wouldn't be able to fight anymore as soon as she takes the throne. I guess Rini doesn't want to give up that power any time soon but she knows she doesn't have a choice. She's used to the fighting like most of us. She grew up around it and now it's so surreal to her she doesn't like the aspect of it." My father replied to my brother. I was kind of shocked at what my father said. My father isn't what you would exactly call brilliant. He is when it comes to fighting. But I guess he is also smart in a different way. He can tell when someone is upset and why before they even acknowledge it themselves. I guess in a way I am like that, with my empathic ability. But who knew my father was so in tuned with other people? After that he walks off, to go find Rini. Even though my father was never there to watch his great-granddaughter he seemed to know her as well as I did or even Serena and Darien do.

"I never thought of that." Trunks sighed.

"I felt it off of her and I'm still amazed that he said that. It's like he read my mind word for word. "I agreed with my husband.

"I guess that shows how much Dad really cares us about us. He was watching even if we weren't really paying attention. "Gohan said as he got up from his spot. The rest of us followed his movements and walked out of the door. Everyone was there, older soldiers with their pens at hand and their daughters next to them. Only the older ones will transform as the younger ones watched, except for Kairavi. Before all of use head to the balcony, Rini looked my way, giving me a pleading look, wanting to stop the ceremony and start when the times were a little more peaceful. I only shook my head no, her red eyes starting to tear up. Even when Serena was taking the throne of Neo Queen Serenity, she was scared at first but then calmed not a while later thanks to Vegeta. I blinked away a few tears myself as I felt my father's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see him, he wasn't smiling but after seeing the tears he started too. I hugged him briefly as he led me to the outside. A crowd of thousands could be seen below us. Serena in her Neo Queen Serenity attire and Darien dressed as King, walked with Helios, Rini and Trinity, facing directly to the crowd. After a minute or so all of ten original girls transformed in front of the crowd. Even though the crowd knows about their identities, I could still hear the shocked gasps coming from some of them. All of them began transforming, beginning with Kairavi.

"MOONLIGHT COSMIC POWER!" Kairavi shouted.

"MERUCURY COSMIC POWER!" Amy shouted.

"MARS COSMIC POWER!" Raye shouted.

"JUPITER COSMIC POWER!" Lita shouted.

"VENUS COSMIC POWER!" Mina shouted

"URANUS COSMIC POWER!" Amara shouted.

"NEPTUNE COSMIC POWER!" Michele shouted.

"SATURN COSMIC POWER!" Hotaru shouted

"PLUTO COSMIC POWER!" Trista shouted last.

After all of the girls were transformed I saw Sailor Venus stand over Serena and Rini, who knelt down to her. Venus smiled as she looked over to Rini, proving to her that nothing could happen, and that so far nothing has. When I looked back over to my second daughter, I noticed she was focusing on something rather than watching the ceremony. Even though she was dressed as Cosmic Sailor Moonlight, she started having the flashing spells again. She wasn't prepared for it anymore as she clutched onto Sapphire, who automatically went to her aid. My father saw this happen as well, rushing over to her. Sapphire, my father and the three children all left the area as I told Cosmic Venus to continue on with the ceremony. I wanted to go in as well, just to get rid of what I have been feeling off of Rini. Cosmic Venus is now in front of Serena, about to take her crown, and starts speaking to loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Do you Serena Luna Briefs-Shields, known formally as Princess Serena and then Neo Queen Serenity the first, believe that Princess Small Lady Serenity Rini Shields, will be able to protect Crystal Tokyo from any harm that may come her way?" Cosmic Venus asks as I kept looking back to the door where my father, Sapphire and the children took Kairavi. I just hope she'll be alright….when I looked back to hear Serena's answer I noticed that her hand was fading and then after a second or so later it was fine again. I looked over to Trunks who saw the same thing; he only grabbed my hand tightly telling me not letting me go help her. But I have to; she's our daughter for goodness sakes! Why do they keep trying to disappear on us? Are Serena and Kairavi the targets Cronos warned us about? Or will it be someone entirely different?

"I believe that she can and will protect Crystal Tokyo." Serena tried to smile but it turned into a grimace as she goes through another spell. This time it was a different hand. Venus took the crown off of Serena's head and then walked over to Rini. Rini kneeled down so she would be able to receive it.

"Do you Rini Small Lady Serenity Shields believe that you can protect Crystal and its people no matter the cost?" Venus asked as Rini looked right up at her with a determined smile. Venus takes this as an answer knowing how Rini has been acting all day. She places the crown on her head as Helios and Trinity join her side. " I know pronounce you Rini Small Lady Serenity Shields, Neo Queen Serenity the second, your King Helios and your daughter Princess Trinity Shields!" The crowd went into an uproar as I rushed inside grabbing Trunks with me by the hand. They didn't get far as I thought when I saw my father holding Kairavi in his arms. She was fading variously now as he held her. I let go of Trunks' hand and rushed over to my daughter. She was having a hard time trying to stay in focus, even as Cosmic Sailor Moonlight. By now everyone was standing over her, worried and wondering what we should do, Serena by my side along with Trunks.

"I guess Rini was right we shouldn't have had the ceremony today. We need to listen to my niece more often. She's like my sister; she's smart when she wants to be." Kairavi teased as her breathing became even harder to control. Rini, or rather Neo Queen Serenity the second finally arrived back in, Helios and Trinity right behind her.

"You'll be fine I promise Kairavi." I told her. Kairavi then looked to me, her blue eyes that she got from Trunks showing pain, but she tried to laugh it off. She smiled, holding her hand in the air as I grabbed it. It felt like nothing and her skin was becoming cold as I held her hand when it wasn't faded.

"I know Momma, I believe…" She flinched in pain in then. I turned my attention to Cosmic Sailor Pluto.

"Is there a way that we can stop this from happening?" I asked her, practically pleading now. Pluto only looked on Kairavi for a brief moment and then regretfully looked away. I knew that answer. It was a no, no there wasn't a way to stop this from happening. Losing one of my daughters…tears started flowing now as Kairavi continued to look up at me. Her hand reached for her face, trying to brush my tears away. It didn't work as her hand started fading in and out again this time staying that way. As Kairavi was about to say something, she finally closed her eyes from the pain and then, in shinning yellow lights, she slowly disappeared in the sky, with me trying to catch her lights as if it was going to bring her back…the tears that were brimming out earlier finally were set loose.

"KAIRAVI!" I screamed as I started crying. Trunks held me as my father got up and walked over to Sailor Pluto herself as she was looking away from the scene before her. When I looked her way, Serena seemed to be in a state of shock in what just happened along with the rest of the family. I heard my father speaking to Pluto but I mainly stayed out of the conversation as Trunks continued to hold me in front of everyone. The crowd began to disappear as everyone slowly started to leave to give us privacy. The next time I started listening to my father's conversation with Pluto, I started paying attention more. I heard the words Cronos, punishments, etc. Cronos killed my Kairavi just because of crimes committed eons ago!? I knew he would targeting us but it just seems so unreal now that he was. When I looked up at Pluto, she was crying a little.

"I am so sorry Royal Family. I really am. This is…"My father interrupted her before she was able to finish.

"Don't think that, it isn't your fault at all Pluto." Pluto gave tiniest smile she could as my father turned to me and Serena. He walked over to me, bending down on my level. When I was watching Kairavi disappearing, I was on my knees, Trunks right beside me as always, holding me. He was looking at me in the eyes, wondering if I could join him and Serena, to defeat Cronos. I want to knowing that I could, but I couldn't get rid of the pain that was in my heart now that my daughter wasn't around anymore.

"Can you fight?" He asked me, looking directly in my eyes, eyes that I swear I got from him.

"Yes." I simple told him as I stayed with Trunks; he was holding my hand as I continued to cry.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I didn't answer for a minute or so. Normally I would lie when something like this would happen, but when it comes to my father that was one of the hardest things ever for me to do. I told him the truth anyway as he helped me up.

"No." I said honestly. With one look to Serena from my father, she was mobile again. We followed Pluto, Trunks by my side, to the time door again. The doors were shut, with some field around it. It was almost as if it was protecting the doors while she was away from it. It would make sense as she would do this. She looks to us and then with a raise of her Garnet Rod, the field of energy surrounding slowing being swirled to the orb. She grabbed a key from her belt as she handed it to my father.

"Be careful, just think of the time you need and the doors will do the rest." Pluto reminded us. Serena, Pluto and my father walked to the other side so I can talk to Trunks. His face was pained at what happened to Kairavi. He pulled me closer after a minute or so. Nothing was said for what seemed like the longest time to me but I didn't mind. I know I can and have to fight to bring back to Kairavi, but when she disappeared it was like a hole was ripped in my heart. I know we have never been the ideal mother and daughter but she was still my daughter…I needed her back. Not only did I want her back but I needed her back to fill that space.

"Come back, bring both of them back." Trunks said as he continued to hold me. I looked up at him, only being able to nod my head yes. I was afraid that if I said anything that I would start crying my eyes out. I unwillingly let go from Trunks as walked over to Serena and my father. Not saying a word, Pluto raises her Garnet Rod, opening the doors from where she was. They opened on her command. The winds were blowing again, this time they felt even angrier than the last time we went through. My father grabbed my hand, with a gentle smile as he did the same for Serena. Both of us walked through the doors, I looked back seeing them shut tightly behind me. As the three of us were trying to get through, the winds and the pressure were slowly starting to die down. Serena and I continue on walking by ourselves as Dad lingered behind. Serena turned around and after when I felt that she wasn't behind I stopped walking by myself. My father was very tense, looking around the area as if there was something there. I didn't think any of it as I continued to walk towards the door, but then I noticed that it wasn't there anymore! Where in hell did the door go? Pluto said it would be there!

"The Time Door is gone!" I yelled. Serena was by my side in an instant, brooch at the ready. My father was still looking around with the same tense stance.

"Now how are we gonna get to when we need to?" Serena shouted. Out of nowhere it seemed like, a blast was aimed for me and I was aimed to the other side area. When I landed I noticed that I had a pretty nice wound on my knee. I was able to get up on my own thankfully to find Cronos standing in front of Serena. My father blasted him and then got in front of her; I copied his movements as well, knowing she wasn't transformed yet.

"Give me back my daughter now Cronos!" I screamed at him. He only laughed at me.

"No, I don't think I will any time soon, and with this next trick, blonde will be next. Then I would watch the rest of the family, there is no way you can stop me." He smirked at us; this only pissed me off to the point where I powered up into my goddess form. When I was done, I looked to Cronos, never hating someone so much in my entire life. Trying to kill my daughters… No…killing anyone in my family is unacceptable in my eyes. Cronos only smiled as he saw my latest transformation.

"About time I saw your full power Gabriella." Cronos said. "I was starting to think the rumors weren't true."

"Well now you see it, now let's stop the talking." I said with anger completely evident. My father eventually joined my side, backing up every time a kick or punch failed for me to impact him. When I looked down at Serena, she landed on the ground from one of my father's stray blasts. "Transform now Serena!" I yelled at her as I did my main attack. "LIGHTNING COSMIC BLASTER!" I screamed the same white bluish light escaped from the tip of my finger as it finally did some damage to him. It reached his right shoulder; blood could be seen dripping from it. I smiled knowing that I finally weakened a fellow god. Serena finally transformed after seeing Cronos injured.

"GALAXY COSMOS POWER!" Serena yelled at she held her brooch, she finally went under her transformation, when she was done her staff rematerialized right in front of her. She grabbed when she was done and turned to Cronos, who I and my father were fighting. She started concentrating, the staff glowing brighter and brighter, my father moved away from Serena's attack, but as he did, he noticed something I didn't even notice at all. Serena was having trouble powering up her attack.

"She's slowly disappearing!" He said, only loud enough from to be able to hear him. He was right, and that was the reason why her attack was taking forever to happen. When she was about to shout the words to seal him away, Cronos was still able to get away from my father's attack. He went in as he got me away from the scene, knowing I was a little out of it. Cronos raised his hand, palm faced up aiming for Serena. A beam of silver light reached Serena, the area grew very bright when the attack reached her, and then when the bright light was gone, so was she. I tried looking around to see if she landed somewhere, but I wasn't seeing anything of the sort. My father came to the conclusion that I didn't want to.

"Where is my granddaughter Cronos? GIVE HER BACK NOW!" he threatened. My father was thoroughly pissed off at him as he only laughed at us. Serena was gone, as well as Kairavi.

"It's more like when, good luck in getting her back. The time door to the other time is gone; you have no way of getting out of here. Have fun you two. Don't worry though Goku, it will be a while before Gabby is gone, her brothers will be next." Cronos laughed as in waves of energy, he left the time stream. I was completely frozen, my heart was slowly being ripped apart, first Kairavi and now Serena…my father was by my side as he tried getting me to move again, but nothing he said or did seemed to work on me. I was paralyzed with not only fear but sadness; both of my daughters were gone now… I can't fight anymore…how can I when something like this happens? I need them more than ever…

_Serena, wherever you are please be alive. Please come home...I want you home, no need you home. Please be all right…_


	8. Being Unborn

_**WHIS POV**_

I was in another time period, long before Crystal Tokyo was formed, long before Princess Serena and Kairavi were born. The last I checked Cronos was attacking, The God and Goddess and the princess as I was in the past. In the far distance I heard a crash and saw a silver beam of light shooting towards the Earth, a big bang sounding off in the background as it finally landed. Why did I have a feeling it was Princess Serena as Sailor Cosmos? I was about to investigate when Cronos reappeared in front of me, he was grinning from ear to ear as he did so.

"Well, what did you do?" I asked him.

"Trapped Goku and Gabriella in the time stream, Princess Serena is in the timeline, I'm sure you saw it happen?" He asked me. I nodded, confirming I saw that ray of silver light crash landing on the Earth's surface.

"What is your plan exactly Cronos? I know it's about destroying the Royal Family of Crystal Tokyo but how are you doing that precisely?" I wondered as Cronos continued to smirk at me.

"The best way without exactly killing them is to make them unborn, I am the father of time, I have the power to do so, but they are the ones who continue to take actions against me Whis. After I get rid of Gohan and Goten, I will be talking to my daughter next." He explained to me.

"You mean Sailor Pluto?" I asked him.

"Yes, on Earth in her civilian form she is known as Trista Meioh. She will be the last one I will need to deal with." He told me. I'm just surprised that he hasn't just gone straight to her, but I guess he wanted to go right on with her punishments. They needed to be done eventually. I was glad Bills had decided to target the Saiyan's, which unveiled the truth about what the family has done for so many centuries and that no punishment went underway. It was amazing to me that nothing happened to them during their times of peace. That was going to be changing soon, I can promise that indefinitely.

_**GOKU POV**_

Ever since Serena was sent somewhere else, Gabby has been in Tran-like state since it happened, on her knees, tears silently flowing down her eyes. I've been trying to get her moving but nothing seemed to be working at all. Tears were slowly falling down her face and onto the floor. She was no longer in her Super Saiyan Goddess form as well. I have never experienced the loss of a child, and I don't want to any time soon. I can never say I know exactly how my only daughter is feeling but I just have a gut feeling that Serena is okay. We just have to find a way to get her and Kairavi back. I was bent down to Gabby's level, trying to get her to move.

"Gabriella, please move, we need to get moving!" I told her as nicely as I can. She was still staring down at the ground. "This isn't going to get my granddaughters back Gabby! And you know it! Now get up and move or I will make you!" I said as I had my hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to move. Out of nowhere, the winds started moving again, very heavily and loud as they kept going through the air. I was about to go for my daughter's pocket for the time key Pluto gave us but her hand stopped me. I was shocked that she moved. Her black eyes locked onto mine as I helped her up, using most of my weight to do so. She grabbed the key, knowing that we had to go back to Pluto again, to hopefully see what time period Serena was in. As Gabby was beginning to use the time key a force was pulling us somewhere else, a force I couldn't see. I grabbed Gabby's hand as tightly as I could so we couldn't be separated like last time. I closed my eyes and then the next time we landed, Gabby and I were somewhere else. Why were we here? Gabby never called upon the time key for Pluto did she? Was Sailor Pluto watching us and sent us to the time period we needed? Looking around I can definitely tell that we were in the past, no Crystal can be seen anywhere. In the future even the forests outside of the city had some of it on them. The one question that needed to be answered was when the heck are we?

_**SERENA OR SUPER SAIYAN SAILOR COSMOS POV **_

The next time I woke up, I was by myself, untransformed from Super Saiyan Sailor Cosmos. Where were Momma and Grandpa G? Are they both okay or did Cronos separate us? I got up from the ground and started looking around, knowing that I was in some kind of forest like mountain area. I knew this place! It was Mt. Poaz! I was grinning from ear to ear when I realized this and started for the direction of my home and then stopped myself at the thought…who knows what time I could possibly be in? Are my parents even born yet? Hell is even Uncle Gohan around yet? That should give me some kind of clue. If Uncle Gohan is born and old enough, then he should want to help me! Or maybe I should just go to the Look Out and see if Dende is around yet? That would be just a major help in its own! Or even with Kame! Ugh this so freaking frustrating! The next time I see Cronos he is going to get it big time! I braved up on flying again as I headed in the same direction for home. By the time I had started flying I felt someone coming closer and closer towards me. By the time we met, I knew I was going to get help! It was Uncle Gohan.

_**GABBY OR SUPER SAIYAN GODDESS GABRIELLA POV**_

I should have just listened to my father or none of this would be happening! We were both in the past now, near the mountains of a different area. But the question was when we were? Am I even born yet? Is Serena in this time period or is she completely gone like my Kairavi is? We stopped after a while and then landed. Dad looked to me and I looked away knowing what he was wanting to know. Back in the time stream, I wasn't able to move thinking that both of my daughters were possibly dead…it broke me. It literally broke me to the point where I couldn't move and didn't listen to my father.

"What happened to you in the time stream?" he demanded before we started flying anywhere. He was blocking the way we were traveling. I didn't want to talk to him; I just wanted to get to whenever Serena could be, if she was even here, or alive for that matter.

"It's nothing, I'm fine now. Can we talk about this later? I'm more concerned about my daughters at the moment." I tried getting passed him to continue onward but he wasn't budging anytime soon. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"Don't lie to me, will you be able to do this, or do I have to hide you somewhere where no one could find you but me until I can sort this out on my own?"

"No, I'll be fine. Once we get going I'll be okay, can we just drop this already?" I asked him. I flew passed him not really wanting to talk about the timeline incident. Normally when something like this happens it would hit hard at first but then I would fight through the pain of whoever I lost. This time it just happened to be my daughters. Kairavi and Serena, gone, and I have no idea how we were going to bring them back.

_**VEGETA POV**_

The whole entire Royal Family seemed to be disappearing one by one. After Gabriella, Goku and Serena went to the respected timeline to save Kairavi, her children, my grandchildren, Liam, Aidan, and Abigail slowly disappeared right after she did, leaving Sapphire in deep state of anger, frustration and of course sadness. Everyone was trying their best to calm him down but nothing seemed to be working to be able to do so. Then not after a while, I felt something wrong with me and it felt like it had something to do with my Serena…I haven't told anyone about it, since they were already worried about Sapphire, so I just kept it silent. It was like something within me was slowly tearing away and I know for fact I didn't want this feeling to stay. The only way I know it would get better any time soon is if I see Serena again…out of nowhere I heard Cosmic Jupiter shriek and rushed over to where she was. Gohan was flashing in and out of existence and then shortly after so were Pan and Daniela. Jupiter rushed over to Gohan, helping him as he was on his knees as he was having the flashes.

"Gohan!" Jupiter was by his level now, the flashes were now gone as well as for Pan and Daniela.

"Oh come on!" Pan complained as she went through the flashes. "How come Leah isn't getting them?"

"I'm not Gohan's daughter that's why." Leah explained.

"I hate to say this but Leah is right Pan." Amy explained. "Since Leah was born of a different father, she won't be affected…" Amy trailed as she turned attention onto Goten and Mariah. Both of them were flashing as well.

"What the heck is going on here!?" Mariah and Goten shouted as the flashing stopped a short second later, Goten feeling a little weak afterwards, having Mercury trying to tend to him. No one was able to answer as the feeling about Serena returned but this time I felt something off about Gabriella…something must have happened to them in the time stream! But hopefully this will is temporary…

_**GABRIELLA POV **_

After the brief little spat with my father he finally stepped down from the argument and continued on flying with me. As we were flying, I didn't see what was coming next and a blast was aimed right for me, hitting my side. It was powerful enough to fly me back down to the ground, very hard, knocking me out as my head hit a boulder nearby.

_**GOKU POV**_

After Gabby had been hit I rushed over to her, trying to shake her awake. She was out cold for good. I looked up to find the attack and in the sky I was shocked I saw the person that I did. It was Piccolo! What time period are we in? Did Pluto send us here without us knowing? Piccolo landed not too far from me as I shielded my daughter away from him, in case he was evil like he used to be. He didn't seem to want to fight me but I still kept up my stance. No one was going to touch my daughter without dealing with me.

"Goku? What's going on, who is she?" Piccolo asked me as I remained tense.

"It's kind of hard to explain, but we will need help." I said as I looked over to Gabby and then back up over to Piccolo. "Can you tell me what time period this by any chance?" I asked him. He seemed thoroughly confused as I asked him. "What enemies have you just fought or are fighting?"

"We are training to fight the Androids Goku; you were there when you met Future Trunks." Piccolo explained, still thoroughly confused as I tried waking up Gabriella, she was still passed out. Even shaking her didn't do anything. "Is that your daughter Goku?" Piccolo asked as I picked her up and started carrying her on my back.

"Yeah this is Gabriella. You over heard the conversation between Future Trunks and myself huh?" I only smirked as he did the same.

"These ears hear many things Goku. I'm surprised everyone is thinking differently." He said as he continued to look at Gabby. "Where do you want to head off to?" he asked. "Chi-Chi or Gohan can't know about her yet…"

"I know I was thinking Capsule Corp or Look Out. Kame or Bulma could help us out. For some reason our way to get home isn't working, I have a feeling that we may need the Dragon Ball Radar to head back to the Future." I explained. "I just hope that is in within Shenron's power." I said.

"Capsule Corp it is then." Piccolo said as he started for the sky, I followed shortly after him, carrying my daughter on my back. "So that's Gabriella huh? She looks like Chi-Chi." He complimented her. I only smiled as I thanked him. "Is she a powerful fighter like her father?"

"Yeah you can say that!" I said through the wind. With the speeds we were traveling at, it didn't take too long to arrive at Capsule Corp. I just hoped Bulma was home ad that Gohan was with Chi-Chi and my past self. This is already endangering the timeline as it is being within the same time as them. I'm surprised that Gabriella hasn't started flashing like Serena has and that Serena hasn't joined Kairavi…I flinched thinking of her. Hopefully once all of this is fixed, Kairavi will be back with us and Gabby will be okay again. Seeing Gabby in pain because of losing her daughters made me cringe in pain as well. Bulma was there, thankfully, and surprised to say the least. Gabby was still a little passed out as she went to go get the Dragon Radar for us.

"Wow, so you are from the distant future huh Goku?" Bulma asked as she came back from the room where she grabbed it, baby Trunks in her hands. "What is it like?" she asked. "How far are you from?" she kept firing questions so fast that I wasn't able to answer. I only laughed at her, showing my nervous tick.

"All I can say Bulma is that I'm thousand years into the future! Can't really say how we all survived, you'll all find out sooner or later." I said as I turned to Piccolo for help. He only looked away, not helping me at all.

"Then who is the woman you're with Goku?" Bulma asked me, sounding like she was accusing me of something. "You're not cheating on Chi-Chi are you?" She asked me as got in my face.

"Definitely not!" I said defensively. "I just can't tell you who she is. Her future is at stake as it is Bulma!" I said as I took a quick look at her. I started hearing some noise coming from her as I said that and automatically rushed over to her with Bulma and baby Trunks in her arms. "Are you okay?" I asked her as she woke up, her hand to her head.

"I will be d…" She was about to say Dad until she saw baby Trunks in Bulma's arms and stopped herself as she looked to me. "What the heck?"

"Yeah I know, weird. But I was thinking if we gathered the Dragon balls instead of the time key, we will be able to get where we need to be. Who knows how dangerous using the time key would actually be right now?" I asked her, hoping that it made sense to her as well. She only nodded, agreeing with me.

"I agree, let's do this before something else happens." She told me as she tried getting up from the couch. I ended up having to help her, since she got a little dizzy in doing so herself. Out of nowhere like with Serena and Kairavi, Gabby started flashing. Bulma started freaking out, upsetting little Trunks. Does this mean wherever Serena is or was, something happened to her too?

_**SERENA OR SUPER SAIYAN SAILOR COSMOS POV **_

When looking for Uncle Gohan, I felt that he was somewhere within West City. Being in Crystal Tokyo for as long as I have been it was odd seeing the city for what it once was. Crystal Tokyo was once West City, and took think that it was very different not seeing any crystal covering the buildings, the streets. It almost looked a little bland to me now. By the time I had landed and almost went inside for help, something stared happening to me again. Just like back in the time stream, I started disappearing. I clung onto the wall for support, just waiting for the pain to end. If it wasn't for the flashing in the time stream, I would have been able to seal away Cronos for good and none of this would be happening. Using the wall as support, I slowly got myself inside. Now I was wishing this place wasn't so freaking huge! I just hope that when I was, wasn't making me disappearing and just the order of who Cronos was trying to eradicate. By the time I reached the door to where everyone was living, my heart was racing as I held my cosmos brooch, not being able to have pockets to put it in. I reached the door, and tried knocking. I was surprised I was able to, considering how faded looking I really was. I rang the doorbell several times and then finally someone came to my rescue, hoping it wasn't my young parents and that they weren't born yet. That would save me a huge worry. The door finally opened to my grandfather behind it. It looked like he was finished with his training in the Gravity Chamber that he always in when it was around. Another spell started happening, and without any warning, I fell to the ground, the pain finally consuming me.

*_**THREE HOURS LATER***_

It must have been a while since I was out; I was in my old room at Capsule Corp when I would stay over in the old days. Being afraid of coming home because of a bad grade on a test I would always come here and say I was training with Grandpa V. I believe that's one of the reasons why we grew so close. I could always tell him something and he wouldn't tell anyone unless he absolutely had to or I said he could. My new Cosmos Brooch was on my nightstand next to me. I hurriedly grabbed it and ran out of the room and as I was, I started flashing even more. Why the flashing must be so freaking painful?! Is this what Rini went through whenever she was in danger of the same thing, as well as for my younger sister Kairavi. Just thinking that she did made me flinch along with Rini. I was able to remember my way around and to the living room. I heard some laughing from Uncle Gohan and breathed a sigh of relief that he was here but then as I was about to reach closer to the living room, I heard two other people in the living room laugh as well. I didn't want to believe it so I rushed even faster to them. My fears were real unfortunately; when I entered the room went silent. In the living room I could see my young parents and Uncle Goten. They each looked to be in their early teens, probably just after the fight with Majin Buu. Everyone continued to stare at me, shocked, especially Gohan and my young mother. My young father and uncle just looking on confused. _Being in the same room with my future parents... I am most certainly doomed…what am I going to do?_ I thought as I continued to stare with worry at the face of my young parents, scared out of my mind.


	9. Cosmic Sealing

_**SERENA OR SUPER SAIYAN SAILOR COSMOS POV**_

The room was silent when I woke up, and now I was looking at the young faces of my parents and both of my uncles. Uncle Gohan recognized me as he started freaking out, knowing my parents were in the same room as me. My father was about to ask who I was but before I was able to say anything, another flashing spell hit me again, and now I was on my knees, trying to get in grip with myself. Uncle Gohan finally got out of his shocked glance and hurriedly rushed over to me. Ignoring the looks from the three, he rushed me out of the room and out of plain sight. I didn't have anything to say as he was doing so but doing so took a lot more man power then he thought it would. I have never felt so weak in my entire existence. Even when I was Neo Queen Serenity, I still felt powerful, even though I couldn't transform. The other three tried coming along but Uncle Gohan made them stay down as he literally dragged me.

"Serena? How in the world are you here?" He asked as he kept making sure that the other three weren't coming in.

"Very long complicated story Gohan. Let's just say I need help getting to Momma and Grandpa G. I think they are stuck somewhere as well. I just need the Dragon Radar so hopefully sending me to Crystal Tokyo won't be beyond Shenron's reach of power." I told him as yet another flashing spell ensued and with this I went to my knees, my hands trying to grab the wall for support. Gohan immediately rushed down to my level as I tried not to cry out from the pain. Now I know how Kairavi and Rini feel…this is something I never want to feel again, especially knowing that Rini and Kairavi is gone because of it.

"Alright then, I'll go find Bulma. She's somewhere around here. Is it the upmost importance that Gabby, Goten and Trunks don't see you considering what timeline you're in?" I honestly didn't know how to answer his question at all as I felt another flash. All I knew is that I just need to find the Dragon Balls before I disappear completely. I just hope Momma and Grandpa G haven't tried using the time key, who knows if it could be Cronos or Pluto controlling it? I didn't want to find out. Gohan went to go find Bulma and where the Dragon Radar as he was, I was holding on the wall, not really having the courage to go in the living room where I would be able to rest. _This is crazy! Why am I so worried about them seeing me? They already have and the flashes have already begun way before I saw the three…_ when I reached the living room, they were still there. Goten was laughing at something my young father had just said about my mother. She looked like she wanted to punch him for what he had said. I forgot my parents hated each other when they were younger! From what Uncle Goten and Gohan told me, it could get pretty bad with the insults. It amazes me that they even got together, I guess I should be grateful or I wouldn't be born along with my younger sister. Another spelled ensued and I happened to groan out of frustration as my uncle saw me. He rushed over to me and led me over to one of the couches. The flashes finally stopped as the arguing between my young parents stopped. Uncle Goten yelled at them to make them stop though.

"Will you two stop arguing for one minute? This girl obviously needs help!" He yelled. Momma and Daddy stopped arguing when he did, knowing what I did about my youngest uncle. He was never one to yell, except maybe at Mariah for whenever she acted out or his many nieces and now nephews. When I looked her way, Momma looked as if she recognized me, seeing the resemblance from Rini and I. I was starting to freak out a little in my mind, knowing that Momma knew about Rini ever since she was a little girl, never fully realizing that I was the blond girl in the photo that Grandma Bulma still has somewhere in the Crystal Palace.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked with a worried tone.

"I will be, I just need help from your brother, once I do get that help, I'll be able to go home." I explained as I vaguely could. This didn't please my mother.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Yeah you look like that Sailor Mini Moon girl." My father stated. "I think her name is Rini or something of that nature…" Dang, who knew my parents during this timeline were so freaking smart?! At least Uncle Goten looked on thoroughly confused, not really connecting the dots. I interrupted my father before he was able to say anything else so Uncle Goten won't be able to put together the pieces either, I have a feeling that my mother already has.

"Well I'm sorry to say this but I have no idea who this Rini or that Sailor Mini Moon girl is!" I said as she I tried laughing it off and showing my nervous tick, my hand going to the back of my head.

"You do have that similar hairstyle that she had though, but hers was pink." Uncle Goten commented. I started flashing again, this time I welcomed it so I didn't have to answer his question, I fell of the couch as I did and now I was on the floor, still by the couch. My head would have it the coffee table if my young father hadn't caught me in time. When I looked up to Momma, she seemed to have figured out the resemblance between Rini but never said a word as Uncle Gohan came rushing in with Bulma. She had the Dragon Ball Radar in her hands. Gohan had rushed over to me when he saw me flashing.

"Um guys, I'm gonna help this girl out for a few hours. I'd say goodbye now." He told them. Momma didn't like the idea of being left out.

"Why can't we help out Gohan? It might go by faster." Momma asked, Dad agreed with her, making her look at him with an astonished look on her face.

"No Sissy, not this time." He then whispered to me so they wouldn't hear, but I have a feeling that they did anyway. "Will you be okay Serena?" I nodded my head yes as I grabbed onto my uncle's arm, desperately needing the support. Grandma Bulma walked over to me and took me out of the room, as the doors were closing behind me, I could hear the four yelling. Although what they said, I could not hear them due to the fact I had another flashing spell…I just hope I can find all of the Dragon Balls before I disappear completely.

_**PAST TRUNKS POV **_

That girl looks so much like the girl Rini who came to help us with Majin Buu all of those years ago. I know she has to be the mother of her, or maybe at least her sister. For some reason I felt attached to her, just like I did when Rini came back to help us. Gohan had stayed behind to warn us, mostly Gabby wanted to go with him, but Gohan wasn't having it. He warned us to stay or if he had to, he would get my father involved. This somewhat made Gabriella back down, but I can tell she wanted to help the girl anyway. Why must be she be so damn stubborn? At least Goten and I can take Gohan's orders. As soon as Gohan left the room, the door closing behind him, Gabriella made her way to the back exit, with us following her.

"Twiny, you know Gohan said no! He'd kill you!" Goten yelled at his twin sister.

"I know, but you don't understand Goten, or you Trunks! I can't exactly say what Mini Moon told me while she was here, but I can guarantee that blond has some kind of relation! I feel it in my heart and in the back of my mind! Every time she was flashing in and out of life, I felt her pain too! I have to go!" She yelled at the both of us. I started running as I did I eventually got in front of her; she was pissed as I did so, but I could really care less. If she continues this, I have a feeling that I have to get my father.

"We have to listen to Gohan and you know it." I said with no emotion whatsoever. "Whoever that girl is, she'll be fine under Gohan and my mother's care." I told her. She looked like she was about to fight me as she was in the same stance as I was in, not a minute later though and she was standing straight up, and sighed, feeling defeated. I smirked when I had realized she listened to me and upon seeing it, she went back into the living room, mad at me as usual. This was a common thing for us so it wasn't out of the ordinary. Before I could go back inside, Goten stopped me from doing so.

"Why do you enjoy annoying my twin so much Trunks? Ever since you were little you did this stuff except for when we were fighting Majin Buu you worked together, but now it's like all of that was forgotten or something." Goten asked me. How can I admit to Goten that I had a crush on his twin sister? If I ever admitted that I was in love with Gabriella, I have feeling that not only he won't by it and like the idea; Gohan and Goku would pretty much want my head, maybe even my father now that he is training her along with Goku. Mostly Gohan more than anything.

"Trust me Goten, you don't want to know why." I told him as I started heading out the living room again to see if Gabriella was there. Goten stayed behind as I did. Surprisingly Gabby was still in the living room, she was holding her knees to her stomach, head in between them as she kept looking at the door from where Gohan, my mother and that girl went off to. I'm still surprised that she listened to me and didn't run off when she had the chance. Sometimes Gabriella had an issue when it came to listening to others, especially Goku and Chi-Chi, mostly Goku more out of the two of them. I joined next to Gabriella as she looked back up at me, that same worried look that she had when she knew something or someone was in trouble. It was a moment of silence between us as I decided to finally break it. "You okay?" I asked her. She looked back at me, shocked that I would even care to ask. The look quickly went away as she answered, not really looking a me.

"I will be…" She trialed and then said something I never thought she would. "It's just that, she reminds me so much of Rini it's indescribable the resemblance. The blond might be my…"She trailed. She might be her what? I know Rini is her future granddaughter when she accidently spilled when she was angry with Gohan, but she was passed out completely. How did she possibly know about that? When she realized what she was saying, she started blushing uncontrollably for some reason and then shook it away as if I wouldn't be able to see it. "Um, ignore me on that one Trunks!" She said as she showed her nervous tick, making her look kind of adorable to me now. I wish I can just tell her…

"No, tell me what you were going to say!" I demanded

"I can't, I promised Rini I wouldn't!" She yelled back.

"You're so freaking stubborn!"

"You are too!" She yelled back. Goten rushed back in and blocked Gabriella from me. "The one minute I think you're trying to be nice to me, you turn into your old jerky self!" Gabriella continued to yell. "For right now, I would just leave me alone until I hear from Gohan!" She yelled as she tried to get by Goten. It didn't work as Goten kept being the barrier and then she walked off, in the direction where my father would be training. Goten was about to say something but I just shrugged him off, walking off to somewhere else.

_**GABRIELLA POV**_

As my father, past Bulma, Piccolo and I were searching for the Dragon Balls, something in mind was happening. A memory I don't remember having, surfaced and for some reason I was remembering a younger Trunks and Goten, and then I remember seeing Serena. She was weak and flashing in and out of existence and then just as quick as the memory came, it went. I don't even remember this memory happening but from the looks of it, it looks like it was a few years after the fight with Majin Buu. That's the time period Cronos sent Serena! All of us were in the area of the sixth Dragon Ball and as soon as I had the memory, I stopped walking alongside my father. It took him a minute or so to realize that I wasn't moving. Was Serena really in that timeline? She seemed like she was in so much pain, but at least she was alive, relieving some notion of her being completely gone like Kairavi.

"Gabby, you okay?" Dad worried. I gave a small smile as I looked back up at him. Now that I know about Serena's whereabouts, should we just go back to Pluto or still arrive at Serena's time? I am still a little worried about using the Time Key. But I think we will have to eventually when we reunite with Serena…

"I think I know when Serena could be!" I said loud enough for Bulma and Piccolo to hear me. They heard me and in a quick flash, they were by us. As usual, Bulma talked in a hurry, with Baby Trunks in her arms. I forgot about Bulma being present…damn it! Thankfully my father covered my mouth as she arrived.

"You know when you need to be? Who was the name you said?" she asked as she got in my face as my father's hand is away from me when I shoved it. I looked to Piccolo and he just kept it silent. _Thank you Piccolo, I_ thought.

"Whoa Bulma, calm down there. We still need to search for the Dragon Balls, but she thinks she found when the person we are looking for!"

"Oh okay…" Before Bulma could finish her sentence, Baby Trunks started to get a little feisty and started whining.

"Why did you bring the baby Bulma? He's just slowing us down." Piccolo said. Bulma started getting angry as she put him down for a minute, he calmed down for an instant and started crawling, and I was the only one who paid attention to what he was doing. He was crawling to one of the nearby bushes as I continued to hear the discussion between the three.

"It's not like I can trust the father Piccolo!" Bulma argued.

"You know you can say his name Bulma, I know who the father is remember?" My dad asked.

"Okay Mr. Smarty pants then who is it huh?" She asked.

"Vegeta." Dad simply said as Bulma's look of shock was priceless. I continued following Baby Trunks' direction and as I was I noticed he was going to certain spot. When he finally arrived to the bushes. He started going in them before I was able to stop him from getting hurt. He came back in a second or so with none other than the four star Dragon Ball! Even as a baby, he was brilliant. I started smiling even more, knowing that we only needed one more Dragon Ball so we can be reunited with Serena! I picked up Baby Trunks as I walked back to the other three. Bulma was yelling at my father as I got back, but when Piccolo saw me with Trunks and the Dragon Ball it became silent as the other two shortly afterwards became quiet.

"My baby boy found the Dragon ball, yay!" Bulma giggled as she grabbed him from my arms and started twirling around with him in her arms. I giggled along with Bulma but when she heard me do so she stopped moving and looked directly from me to little Trunks a couple of times. "You know as you were holding him, you two almost seemed…what the word I am looking for is? Right together? I know he is a baby but I couldn't but think it for some reason." She told me as we all started going into her ship again. I blushed but it quickly went away.

"Ha-ha you're crazy Bulma! This is the first time I've met him!" I lied as I showed my nervous tick, Bulma caught this again. Why did my mother in law have to be so freaking smart?!

"Hey wait a minute; Goku does that same gesture…" She never finished as Piccolo interrupted. I gave a huge sigh of relief when he did as I stood next to my father, not saying a word.

"We need to get moving Bulma; we can deal with all of that later." Piccolo remaindered. I smiled while mouthing thank you to him, he nodded, acknowledging it.

It took a couple of hours to find the last Dragon Ball and when we did, it was out near some desert like area. This time my father had found it and when he did, all of us decided to make the wish then and there, Piccolo summoning Shenron. All seven Dragon Balls were next to the other, glowing brightly as they knew they were all together. _This should get Serena back...I just hope it won't be out of Shenron's power._ I thought as Piccolo did the summoning, hands over the Dragon Balls.

"SHENRON I SUMMON YOU! Piccolo shouted as a beam a light escaped from all seven of them and up into the sky, the clouds turning into dark, almost storm like atmosphere. Piccolo turned around to face my father and i. "What did you want me to ask him?"

"Ask him if he can send someone to another time period or send someone to us from said time period." I said. He nodded as he did so and looked up back Shenron, who just asked us what our wish was. Piccolo asked him, Shenron did a moment of thinking and thankfully he answered.

"Yes I can do either which one they desire." Shenron replied. I automatically smiled when he said that and looked to my dad, wondering which one we should do. My father always knows what is best in this type of situation.

"Ask Shenron to wish Serena here." He replied to Piccolo. The memory of Serena in my mind was becoming foggier the more I tried remembering it. It almost felt as though it was planted because of the separation by Cronos and now that Serena was coming back to us again.

_**SERENA OR SUPER SAIYAN SAILOR COSMOS POV**_

By now we had only three Dragon Balls on our hands and four more to go. I had my mind on other things though as Uncle Gohan, Grandma Bulma and I were searching for them. When I was back at Capsule Corp I had a brief encounter with my young parents and already youngest uncle, ever since I left however I haven't had any flashing spells as we were searching for the Dragon Balls. I was by Uncle Gohan while were looking for the Dragon Ball. He kept firing questions at me as we were and I would answer them vaguely, kind of annoying him with the lack of information I was giving him. He would ask things like, what was Crystal Tokyo like, how many children I ended up having with Darien even though he knows I only had Rini, if I had any siblings like Kairavi, if Vegeta and I get along. I only smirked at him, if only I would be able to tell him how protective me he actually gets, he would be shocked and have a heart attack. The last time I was here in his mind was when the Androids were around and Cell as well according to my mother; apparently I never got along with Grandpa V.

"That sounds crazy Uncle Gohan." I told him as we continued looking the bushes.

"I'm telling you the truth, you two would bicker constantly. So just curious are Gabriella and Goten good fighters? Especially Gabby? She always tried to be like our Dad when she grew up with Goten." Uncle Gohan wondered about his little sister. Should I tell him that Momma's wish eventually came true now that she is a Super Saiyan Goddess and Grandpa G a God? As I was about to answer him in the vaguest way possible, I started flashing uncontrollably and I couldn't control it. "Bulma it's happening again!" Gohan yelled as she ran over, worried if I would disappear for good. It felt like I would any minuet as I was brought down to my knees, the flashes were freaking painful! I tried getting up again but before I was able to do so, I closed my eyes as it was happening again. I could hear Bulma and Gohan yelling at me the entire time, telling me to hang in there but by the time I reopened my eyes, I was somewhere else, more like a different time. when I opened my eyes I saw Shenron in the sky, the clouds a dark stormy like color and when I got up to turn around, my mother and grandfather rushed over to me, my mother hugging me like crazy.

"Serena!" They shouted when they reunited with me. I smiled when I saw them and as I was hugging my mother, Grandpa Goku told Shenron he was done with the wishes. And within a flash he was gone. I looked into Momma's pocket and grabbed the Time Key from her. She was wondering what I was doing as I grabbed my Cosmos Brooch.

"You know if we try, we could be attacked." She told me as she stopped me from using it.

"I know Momma, the wishes are used, we have no other choice." I told her. She looked to Grandpa G for help but all he did was agree with me. Before I called upon the key, I turned to Piccolo and Bulma. "Thank you for your help." I told them and then that's when I noticed Grandma Bulma was holding a baby version of my mother. The baby version of my father recognized me as he started reaching for me, how would he know me? He was actually a cute baby though! Who knew? I started calling upon Pluto to send us back home. "Pluto we are ready to go home, please send us back! We need to go back now Pluto!" I hollered. A short second later a beam of Pink Light was shot down in front if as all three of us, we said goodbye one more time to Bulma and Piccolo and then stepped in. the next thing I know we are back in the time stream. Without gathering any hesitation in me, I did my transformation call in the awful pressures and winds. "COSMOS GALAXY POWER!" I made my transformation very quick since the pressure was harder than normal, when I was done my staff rematerialized in front of me and I quickly grabbed it, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Hey the door to the future is still there!" Grandpa Goku shouted and indeed it was still there the next time I looked back up at it. All three of us started walking again as we headed closer and closer to the door.

_**TRISTA OR SAILOR PLUTO POV**_

When Serena called upon the Time Key through me to send them back, I automatically did so, not wanting to see what would happen if I didn't do it. I was watching the time stream intently to make sure nothing happens to three again, being separated like last time. As I was watching the stream, a call on my communicator broke out and I quickly answered it hoping nothing horrible happened again. The last I heard from Gohan was him telling me that Neo Queen Serenity the second, Princess Trinity, Goten, Mariah, Daniela and Pan were all slowly disappearing. Why do I have a feeling that someone else disappeared completely?

"I have some bad news Trista." Gohan started out. I feared what happened next, although I had a feeling deep down in my heart.

"What is it Gohan?"

"All three of Kairavi's children are gone, Mariah just disappeared and Goten might be next with the severity of the flashes he is having." Gohan explained to me. I only sighed as I replied to him.

"Thank you for letting me know Gohan." I told him and then hung up on him. As I was about to check on the time stream to make sure Goku, Gabriella and Serena were traveling safely to our time. So far they were thankfully, with no complications as Serena was now Sailor Cosmos. While watching the stream, it automatically disappears, without me doing so. The area all of the sudden grew very tense. I had my Garnet Rod to attack Cronos, having a feeling that something that happens was going to deal with my father. After a second or so when I turned around to face the door, I was right about my father. He was standing by the door of time, looking angry at me. What could I have possibly done to make my father so angry with me? I have guarded this door for as long as I could remember, and he decides to punish me when I allow people into my life? He starts walking closer to me as he was I had my Garnet Rod aiming to his throat. He only smirked as he tried pushing it away; this only continued to make me do so.

"You know why this is happening right Trista?" My father asked me. I answered as I kept my Garnet Rod near his throat, ready to attack when needed. I just wish Goku, Gabriella and Sailor Cosmos would get to the door already.

"You say it is to punish me by hurting the people closest to me, the Royal Family. But all I have done is protect the planet and its people along with the time door! There is no reason to be doing this father!" I yelled at him, almost sounding like I was begging him.

"You have been let loose for too long Pluto. This ends now." Cronos stated as he grabbed my Garnet Rod and then flung to the other side of the room. I'm completely defenseless without. As I was trying to get to my weapon, Cronos was swinging every kick and punch to me he could. With his hands he managed to send me back farther across the room, my back hitting the wall. As I was trying to get up, Cronos walked to my Garnet Rod, picked it up, and aimed for me.

_**SERENA OR SUPER SAIYAN SAILOR COSMOS POV**_

We finally arrived at the time door! Grandpa G finally opened and I was shocked at what I was about to see. Cronos was standing over Pluto with her Garnet Rod in his hand, ready to blast her into nothing. Mommas attacked once she finally caught up to us, making Cronos release the weapon.

"LIGHTNING COSMIC BLASTER!" The weapon was released from Cronos' hand and over to the door. Momma and Grandpa Goku finally transformed into their Super Saiyan God forms. I rushed over to it as Pluto was now passed out on the floor when Cronos aimed an attack for Momma. Pluto finally woke up as I shook her, weapon was no by us thanks to Grandpa Goku. Sailor Pluto had some serious injuries, making her unable to move for now. She opened her eyes, looking directly at me.

"You know you can't completely kill him…he is the father of time." She told me. Has she forgotten about my sister entirely? All of the other people that could be possibly gone?

"But what about Kairavi and possibly my nieces and nephews?" I asked her, she then smiled, or try to as she flinched in pain.

"Once you seal him, he would be so weakened that all power and everything else he has done will be reversed. Seal him to a place where no Gods can escape, it's your job as Sailor Cosmos to make sure that all Gods are kept in line as well as all of the Cosmos in space are safe." She told me. I gently helped her back up as I grabbed my weapon, preparing my call as Grandpa G, Momma and Pluto all moved out of the way.

"COSMIC...!" I began as I started the sealing, silver almost white light appeared from the staff this time, and when it reached Cronos, all of the fighting from him pretty much ceased into nothing. "SEALING!" A portal ended up appearing right behind him, and the force of the light was pushing him toward the portal. He tried getting away from the attack but nothing was working as he finally was thrown in and the portal was sealed permanently. As Momma and Grandpa Goku de-transformed from their Saiyan God forms, I couldn't but help notice that I was very weak. My Saiyan glow was long gone and then shortly after so was my Soldier forms, having no more energy, I finally passed out as well, no more energy to keep me going.


	10. The Overseer

_**GABRIELLA POV**_

Serena has yet again, passed out after using her attack to seal Cronos. My father and I rushed Serena to the Hospital Wing again to make sure everything was okay. It didn't take long to find out what happened to her if anything was wrong. She only had a mild concussion thankfully. We tried getting Trista to come in and get treated but she wouldn't barge, staying by the time door, fixing any damages that could possibly need to be tended to. She was stubborn like always when it comes to her job. Even though her father is sealed for good and no longer can control her, she still wishes to abide her post.

When Cronos was sealed his power was basically taken away, all damage that he had caused went away. The memory I had received from the past, I wasn't the only one who had gotten it out of nowhere. Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Bulma and Goten all received it as well, but Bulma on the other hand received two new memories. The one where I met her when Trunks was a baby, and then when Serena had come back as well. It was all foggy for us who had it, but nothing but weird and disturbing knowing that memories can be implanted as well.

Kairavi, Liam, Aidan, Abigail, Rini, Trinity, Mariah, Goten, Pan and Daniela were all brought back once all of Cronos' power and affect were gone completely. I had no idea about the last four until Gohan mentioned something to me. I was just glad that we got back in time before Gohan was gone as well.

Seeing my father adjust to the life in the Crystal Palace was actually kind of funny to watch. I, my brothers, daughters and granddaughters, and husband all try to help as much as we can, but I can tell with the lack of action my father must be losing it. At least when he was in the Other World, he had loads of other fighters or challengers willing to spar with him. Speaking of sparring, my father and Vegeta finally have time and the place to have their match. It won't be in the Palace under Serena and Kairavi's wishes, knowing how hard it was for the girls to create it with the Crystal. We made them stay within the Galaxy and Planet so the others could watch if we wanted to. I know I wanted to, now that Vegeta has up graded into a Super Saiyan three himself as well as the rest of the fighters in the family, including grandchildren that fought. When my father started getting to know them, he was shocked at how much Abby and Dani acted like him and Vegeta. Even though I have known each of them since they were able to walk, it was still priceless to see.

When Serena was released from the Hospital Wing and cleared for training, we dug into research with Gohan and Amy to see why she would keep fainting after she did an attack. I had a theory, all though I had a feeling that it was completely wrong. My theory was that the attack called for all of Serena's power was needed, after she was done it made her completely weak, or she wasn't used to the power at all. All though Gohan and Amy were coming to different conclusions. I was with the two now, while everyone else was off with my father in the Training Center. Up on his way to his match with Vegeta, my father wanted to test everyone's strength. I think he was doing this out of boredom, I have a feeling that he already knows how powerful each of them are, even my grandsons. Even though it's been a month or so since the defeat of Cronos, but he still wonders if there were other Gods out there that Whis could bring out against us.

Gohan's theory was that since Serena has two different energies inside her, her Soldier and the Saiyan self, one was more powerful than the other. In order for Serena not to pass out anymore after she uses one of the calls, she would have to become a Goddess just like me. Serena a Super Saiyan Goddess? Super Saiyan Goddess, Sailor Cosmos? For some reason that name clicked in my head from what Pluto had said on the battle field a while ago while fighting Cronos. "_Once you seal him, he would be so weakened that all power and everything else he has done will be reversed. Seal him to a place where no Gods can escape, it's your job as Sailor Cosmos to make sure that all Gods are kept in line as well as all of the Cosmos in space are safe."_ Pluto basically explained Serena's way of how she can withstand her own power! Pluto is a freaking genius without knowing it!

"I think you might be right Gohan! Pluto said the exact same thing when we were fighting Cronos!" I told him, he started smirking at me. I knew this smirk; it was always followed by a sarcastic comment afterwards. I tried ignoring the look, all though the comment came from Gohan anyway.

"So you're finally admitting I'm right Sissy?" Gohan teasingly asked me. I only tried to smack him alongside the head as Amy tried reasoning with me not too. She eventually stopped us before something could happen within the Crystal Tokyo Library.

"Do you think Serena might know this already though?" Amy wondered as we stopped bickering. All of us looked at each other for a minute and then started laughing. Serena was smart when she wanted to be, but sometimes she wouldn't be able to figure out something like that anymore or well ever on her own. I decided on telling my father this. He was outside in the backyards of the Palace, looking at the building that surrounds it. It took him a moment to realize that I was behind him. When he did realize it however, he smiled as waved at me to come over. I did so. It was a moment of silence before I started speaking again. Why was it so hard to talk to him? He's my father for goodness sake's; I shouldn't be feeling awkward right? Was it from all of the years that he was absent from my life that we can longer form a proper conversation that didn't involve fighting?

"So Serena will be okay eventually. I don't know if she's up and moving yet." I told him as he gave a smile at the news of Serena.

"I'm sure she is, Serena always bounces back after something like this. She's like her mother in that." he complimented me. I only smiled, not saying a word. "Hey so are you ever going to tell me what happened in the time stream after Serena got taken away?" he asked me. Damn, he would remember that. I sighed as I brushed my hair back and sat on one of the benches outside. When I looked back at my father, he was smiling, telling me it was okay to tell him anything.

"When I thought Serena had died, it felt like something in me had disappeared, a piece of my heart. I felt it when Kairavi went away like she did." I said as I looked away from him, the tears rebuilding back up. My father joined next to me when I did this and looked worried and confused on what to do. I was to be honest. I was never really a crier, it would take a lot for me to want to do so. Losing my daughters or even thinking about losing my daughters, it pained me, almost as bad as if I had lost Trunks. "Losing children is something I never want to happen to anyone else, even my own worst enemy." I told him as I brushed away my tears. My father then pulled me into a hug, I was shocked at first, but then I welcomed it. He never released his embrace as he gave a reply, I honestly didn't want him to.

"I have never experienced the loss of a child Gabriella, but seeing you go through it multiple times, it broke me to see you hurt so much." He began. "You're my only daughter Gabby. I know I haven't been in your life for very long, and when I was I kept leaving. But I can tell you this, I'm not leaving this time. I will protect you and your brothers like I should have while you grew up. My one regret was not being able to do so." He told me. After that there was only silence between the two of us. None of us moved for a while, just finally being been able to spend time together, father and daughter. Like it should have from the beginning.

_**HOTARU OR COSMIC SAILOR SATURN POV **_

Ever since Cronos has been defeated by Serena as Sailor Cosmos, I haven't been feeling at ease. A darker side to me, trying to break through the surface of my mind again. The Mistress 9 part to me has been gone for many years thanks to Serena. I was also reborn into the form everyone is aware of and sees daily. Why do I have these feelings? I shouldn't be. It was very uneasy feeling that started since the first attack of Cronos on Crystal Tokyo and hasn't left since then. It felt like something of higher power above me was trying to spew hate within me against my own family. But who would do such a thing? I've been feeling, also, an uneasy feeling that more past enemies might attack us again. But why would Hades, the god of the underworld, my father, be doing this now when he has been dormant for so long? Should I stop him before he sends an enemy after us again? I probably should, but should I tell the other soldiers? No. they are living peacefully now there is no worry after Cronos. Gabriella is finally getting the time with her father that she has always wanted, no way was I going to ruin that for her. Even though Goku Son was never there as his children grew older, he still had that bond. I haven't seen my father in centuries, so on the same guidelines, I knew how Gabriella felt for as long. I won't get any involved unless needed. I grabbed my cosmic transformation pen, transformed, and then teleported myself to where my father of my past life, Hades was.

It was a very dark and dreary place, no light to be seen anywhere. If Gabriella had the ailment that she did, she wouldn't have been able to withstand it. I could hear the cries of the innocent people who were sent here. This place was where all of the bad souls went off to when they are killed, never to escape again. By the time I think I found my way, I heard someone talking to Hades. It was Whis! I wondered where he went off! I had my Silence Glaive ready to attack but I think I was hidden pretty well.

"I don't know if you are aware of this Hades," Whis began. "But Cronos, a fellow god, has been sealed by Sailor Cosmos."

"Sailor Cosmos has been reincarnated?" Hades asked. Whis shook his head yes to his question.

"Yes, she was reincarnated multiple times, one was she a Princess of the moon, and now she was reborn into a Saiyan family. She ruled the planet Earth for a while, I'm sure you at least know about that?"

"Yes, Neo Queen Serenity and her Sailor Soldiers. I believe I remember hearing those names from my many souls that are trapped down here…" Hades trailed off as he thought about something else or rather, someone else, me. My body tensed up as he did. "Do you know the whereabouts of Sailor Saturn, Whis? She was once my daughter, but she was enlisted by the wretched Moon Kingdom to protect the Outer Solar System of the planet Saturn. Has she been living out her duty as the Sailor Soldier of Death and Rebirth?"

"When Sailor Saturn was recruited to protect the outer solar system, she abandoned it, only using herself destructive powers when necessary. She has used them once, when she was reincarnated into Hotaru Tomoe. Hotaru then was possessed by another being at the time due to her father, Professor Tomoe. Mistress 9 wanted to destroy the planet as the sovereign of silence but that planned failed thanks to Sailor Moon who was Princess Serena. Sailor Moon went in to stop her and she was reincarnated again to the size of baby, from then on she was raised by the outer soldiers, Neptune, Uranus and even Pluto." Whis explained.

"Mistress 9 brought in this evil in her yes? Like she was born to be whenever she was ready to take over the underworld?" Hades asked, Whis agreed with him again as he tensed up, sensing me in the area. Hades knew this as well as he called out my Earth name. "Oh Hotaru, there is no need to hide anymore my daughter." Hades gestured me over as I kept my eye on Whis and my Silence Glaive ready to aim and attack if necessary. "You haven't been doing the job you were born to do Saturn." He said in an authoritative voice, like he would if he was my father, I don't see this man my father. I never have and never will. Professor Tomoe was more of a father then he ever was.

"Yes I have been, I've been guarding the Royal Family of the Moon Kingdom and Saiyan family alike. That is my duty, I knew it when they recruited me all of those years ago and I still feel the same today. Nothing will ever change that Hades." I snapped as I raised my Glaive up near his throat as Whis made me step down. He had no right to do so after what he has done to Crystal Tokyo! He almost destroyed the entire kingdom and he expects me to listen to him?! "I will never listen to you Whis! After what you did the Royal Family, you should be executed for your crimes!" I hollered at him.

"Oh Hotaru you foolish girl." Hades said sarcastically with a roll of his transparent eyes. "Do you realize what his position is?"

"He was an overseer for Bills, the God of Destruction. What is your point?"

"Not only was he Bills' overseer, he is the overseer to all God's who feel that should need such protecting. All of us do now that Sailor Cosmos has been awakened." At the mention of Serena, I snapped as I had my glaive leave a mark on his face. He only continued to smile at me, bad intentions written all over it. "He might be stronger then all of you if he can protect us God's from harm my dear Hotaru." Hades said as I let down my Glaive and turned to Whis. I was about to say something until Hades had attacked me with some attack that I never saw. But whatever it was, it was painful to the point where I was landed on the other side of the caverns, dropping my glaive to the ground. "This is your only chance Hotaru to claim back your true life of being the daughter of darkness." Hades said as he walked over to me, showing me his pale blue hand. I smacked it away as I was able to get up on my own, without either of them helping me. Both of them were dead to me in my eyes and once I tell Serena, Gabriella and Goku, they will agree with me as well. But hopefully I don't have to anytime soon.

"Never in a Millennium will I work with you." I snapped, I tried transporting myself out with my Silence Glaive but he attacked me again. I was able to block it thankfully. "SILENT WALL!" I shouted as I raised my Glaive over my head, creating some kind of barrier so I wouldn't get hit. He kept attacking me for a little while but then realized that it was pointless to do so, finally letting me leave. When I reopened my eyes I found myself back in the Crystal Palace, in the middle of the entry way. Blood started dripping down my arm, looking down I saw that one of Hades attacks got me as I was leaving. I started walking pretty fast to my bedroom hoping to get there so nobody would see me. That was a false hope. Both Amara and Michele were walking down the same hallway that I needed. Michele was the first person to notice me and that the fact I was in uniform when none of us have had the need to be.

"Hotaru, are you okay? What happened?" Michelle worried; she then noticed the blood on my arm, dripping down my uniform. "How did this happen to you?" She tried stopping

"Why are you transformed? Has Rini called out orders to do so?" Amara asked me. I de-transformed then as she said that, grabbing my arm away from Michelle's grip.

"Everything will be fine you two, false alarm. I had dream but it was just that, a dream." I told them, plainly lying to them. I hated lying to them but right now they didn't need to know Hades is out to bring my evil side back to me. The side I will not let back in.

"What was it about? Does Neo Queen Serenity know this Hotaru?" Amara asked. Did Rini know? No she didn't and I wasn't about to worry about her with this. Nor will I tell Goku, Gabriella and Serena, unless necessary.

"Yeah, she does, you know I tell Rini everything Amara. " I lied again as I tried to keep up the façade. I started for my room again, while feeling the stares of the two as I did. When I got to my room, I quickly cleaned up my arm, knowing that it was getting worse. I was able to stop the bleeding and bandage it up without going to the hospital wing. If I ever went to the hospital wing, word would get out faster than ever before. I just hope my father's vengefulness won't cause anything to happen to Crystal Tokyo. Bringing anyone back would be disastrous; can we kill the already dead people if he does bring back anyone?

_**WHIS POV**_

Sailor Saturn somehow knew something was going on with Hades, but how? Is it the connection or something? Hades had just spoken with her, trying to get her on his side again, but of course she declined and ran back to her little kingdom. Hades was starting to get furious and started walking off to another direction of his world. I followed him, curious as to where he was going. I ended up following him to a certain river. The River of Dead Souls. What was Hades planning on doing? Summon someone who was dead?

"Hades, please tell me you're not going to bring back the dead are you?" I asked him. I was a little worried. He had a bit of a temper and did things in an angry haste sometimes to the point what he did was a little irrational.

"Yes I am. It's only a distraction though, Whis. They can easily kill them again, but what I want to do involves Hotaru." He explained as he summoned a soul from the river. It was someone in the Royal families past. I believed his name was Cell or something of that nature. "Go terrorize the Royal Family; I'm sure you want your revenge on Gohan Son from killing you." Hades said as Cell smiled, grateful for the opportunity. Hades then sent him to the upper realm with a wave of his and he was gone to do his purpose.

"What are you planning on doing with Hotaru?" I asked him. He never looked back as he stopped walking for a brief moment.

"To make my daughter realize what her true position is." Hades said as he then disappeared in flames to complete out his mission.

_**GABRIELLA POV **_

After spending some time with my father, he decided to get Gohan and Goten and I to go out on the town, just us with no one else. I think I could get used to doing this every now and then. It was nice and bright out as we walked around the city of Crystal Tokyo. Dad tried to recognize anything he could when it wasn't in crystal but it was getting impossible and kind of hilarious to see to be honest. I knew it would be interesting to see my father in Crystal Tokyo permanently, but I never thought it would be hilarious.

"Wait a minute didn't that used to be a restaurant?" he asked as we passed by a building that clearly marked book store on the window.

"Not really Dad." Gohan laughed. "It clearly says it's a book store."

"You would know that Gohan!" Dad teased him.

"Oh come on not cool Dad!" Gohan said as he pretended to be angry, as we were about to head to Crystal Park, I started feeling some sort of entity nearby, one that spewed evil sent it entered. Goten was the only one who noticed and then not a while Gohan and Dad did so as well.

"You okay Twiny?" Goten worried.

"I feel something nearby, I do not like the feeling I'm getting off of it." I told them. All three of them were worried now, since when this sort of thing happens I'm normally right when I say something. My father especially started looking as tense as I did. My suspicion's ended up being correct as a being I have never seen in my entire life, was basically sucking a human being up its stinger. Goten and I didn't know who he was, but Goten and Dad sure did in a heartbeat. All of the citizens were running away from the being that finally noticed us. He walked closer as Dad Gohan into a stance as Goten and I followed right after. Who the hell was he?

"How in the world are you alive Cell?" Gohan asked, sounding a bit pissed off at Cell. Cell only laughed as he noticed my father and then myself. How would Cell know who I am? This is the first time I have ever met him in my entire life, and that's a long time of demons to see.

"Let's just say you can thank your little friend Hotaru Tomoe, Gohan." He said as he continued looking at us two only. "It's time to act out my revenge, finally." As if on command he did so, targeting heavily on me and Gohan for some reason, all though Gohan was trying his best to keep him off of me. What did he mean by Hotaru being the reason for all of this? A stray blast of Cells that was originally meant for Gohan, got into me, but of it hitting it was blocked by someone else. No one other then Sailor Saturn in Cosmic form, she was able to block it with her Silence Glaive.

"SILENT WALL!"Sailor Saturn screamed as she protected an attack for me that I wasn't prepared for. I was still shocked that Cell said this was all under Hotaru….what could she have done?


	11. Silence Is Coming

_**GABRIELLA OR SUPER SAIYAN GODDESS GABRIELLA POV**_

Hotaru as Cosmic Sailor Saturn saved me from an attack from Cell. Cell mentioned that Hotaru had something to do with as to why he was here. I was able to get up again on my own again as she was able to bring down her protective wall. Cell was looking down at Hotaru as if she were on his side or something…I powered up and jumped in front of her as I did so. I was about to use my main attack in my new form but my father stopped me this time.

"What the hell Dad?" I snapped as I put down my hand. Goten and Gohan were doing all they could to fight Cell, without powering up. Knowing this fact, Goten did so as high as he could. My father felt this happen getting as he did so.

"Goten don't attack him! He can copy movements!" He yelled.

"But why does Gohan….?" Goten was about to ask, he interrupted him.

"Gohan has fought him before; if we fight he will gain our God powers! As well as yours stay down now Goten!" Dad shouted as he noticed I was trying to fight. Saturn went on to Gohan's side as we listened to my father's command. Listening to my father was proving to be a challenge knowing that I can probably obliterate Cell with my one attack alone. He, Hotaru, Gohan and Goten wouldn't be needed at all. Being able to read energy, I noticed that Cell was going to trick Gohan on a move, then come right at me afterwards. When my father had told me to back down, I had de-transformed, listening to his orders. Gohan hasn't had a real battle in years and making him the one to kill Cell, was really unnecessary in my eyes. Gohan was rebounded on one of Cells attacks and knocked over to a building just like I had predicted. Saturn and Goten went to go get him as Cell had charged after me next. He was flying at me, fist ready and aimed for my face. When I turned around in time, I was able to catch his fist by the time he reached for me. His shocked look was priceless in my eyes, seeing the fear in it almost amused me to some degree. I wasn't even transformed and I was able to do something like this. I flung Cell to the other side of the area. When he was on the ground, I charged after him myself, while I could hear my father in the back ground trying to get me to back down or at least power up. I didn't even need to really power up, he was easy to defeat now. But when he was in my subconscious, he was just as powerful as he was when he was alive the first time. Why was the strength such a major significance? It didn't matter knowing that I was able to waste of him again on my own this time. No Vegeta, no father, no brother or husband, or any daughters to have to save me. I no longer had my ailment. At this thought, as Cell was about to go at me, I gathered all of my energy that was needed to kill him, and used my most powerful attack to destroy him.

"LIGHTNING COSMIC BLASTER!" I screamed as the light from the tip of my finger turned into a bluish beam and pretty much vaporized him into nothing. It was silent until Saturn had to help up Gohan, who got pretty badly beaten from the lack of training. Even though with everything that is going on, he really hasn't been training. I think today might have been a wakeup call for him.

"Damn Sissy, mad enough?" Gohan joked around. I have no idea why I did what I did. Knowing that I had the power to do this on my own, but why did I let this happen? He was weak, sure, but what if he wasn't and I would have caused something more horrible to happen? Goten then made the subject change back down to Hotaru as I looked away from my oldest brother. I only listened to the conversation as I was still staring at my hands in shock.

"Okay Hotaru, what did Cell mean when he said you were the reason behind this?" Goten asked as she tried to think of a way to answer. She was trying to avoid the subject for sure, that was a definite feeling I got from her, and I didn't even have to look at her face. This is when I am glad for my empathic ability.

"I will explain everything once we get inside, we need to tell the Original Ten Soldiers, I have a feeling that they are in more danger than anyone else after from what I have witnessed. The Sovereign of Silence might be returning again." Hotaru explained as she continued to try and help Gohan. "Crystal Tokyo is at stake as well as planet Earth." Hotaru looked away from me as I looked up at her and walked with Goten and Gohan to the Crystal Palace. I would follow, but I just couldn't form any movement. This the first time in a very long while where I have done something like this. I let my power over take my mind, and when looking at my father, he knew it as well. He even asked me when I first got this ability to not do so, and it happened anyway. He was still with me, not showing any kind of emotion as I continued to look down at my own hands in shock. I know this is the first time I have felt any kind of power like this and I let it get to me.

"Gabby…" Dad began as I interrupted him.

"I know I let my power get to me." I said right away, he only smiled. I have never felt so ashamed in myself before…

"I know you don't fully know how to use this power or are able to control it, but you're not alone in that. Trust me when I saw Cell, the first thing I wanted to do was power up and kill him just like you." He then grabbed my hand making me follow him back in the Palace. "It will be alright, I'm not mad at you." He told me as a smile formed on his face. I swear I have the smile that he does; I joined with a smile on my own face as we followed Hotaru, Gohan and Goten back in the palace.

_**SERENA OR SUPER SAIYAN SAILOR COSMOS POV**_

The next time I woke up, I was in my bedroom, with only one person in the room, Grandpa V. Looking down at the window, as if something happened. Did something happen as I was out? I did feel my Uncle Gohan's energy go really high and then really low along with my mothers. Hotaru was there as well from what I felt. I got out of the bed but I kind of regretted it as I tried to do so. The room started to spin and then if it wasn't for Grandpa V, I'm pretty sure I would have hit the floor again. Why do I keep passing out like I have been? Was the power of being Sailor Cosmos so powerful to the point where no matter what I attack I used, that it took everything out of me? As Grandpa V helped me up, I asked him what had happened when I was out.

"What happened Grandpa V?" I wondered as he sat down next to me.

"You passed out as you sealed Cronos." Grandpa V said. I only groaned out of frustration, knowing that something else happened to Momma, Grandpa G, Uncle Gohan and Goten as I was sleeping.

"I know that! I was talking about within the last day! Why did I feel Hotaru transform!?" I yelled at him.

"Well aren't you a loud and mean one today." He gave me his usual cocky smirk that always annoyed to me no end, even now that I am as old as I am. "From what I watched from up here, Kakorot, Gabriella, Gohan, Goten and Hotaru were fighting Cell. Gabriella defeated Cell effortlessly without even having the need to power up." Momma didn't have to power up to kill someone like Cell? From what Uncle Gohan had told me in his stories he seemed all powerful, absorbing energy and attacks like it was nothing and killing everyone just because he could and wanted too….it kind of shocked me, even with her new powers that she was able to do so. I was about to comment on this as the door opened to reveal Darien, looking directly at me, worried beyond belief.

"What's up Darien? Is everyone okay?" I asked him as I went over to him.

"Everyone will be fine, Gohan received some injuries as well as Hotaru, but they will be fine. A meeting has been called for the original ten soldiers; Hotaru thinks danger may be upon us." Darien said as Grandpa Vegeta got up and joined us.

"Danger? Gabriella killed Cell. What danger can their possibly be?" He countered.

"Someone would have had to summon Cell, Vegeta. Use your head." Darien remarked with a little bit of impatience. I could tell this didn't go over well with Grandpa V. he was slowly getting mad, even as far as wanting to hit him for his remark, but when he looked my way my look said it all.

"All right then Darien, the meeting is in the Command Center then?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes as he continued to look at Grandpa V; he wasn't able to let his irritated look and with this Darien left. I gave my grandfather a look and he back down. I followed Darien after I did so and made my way onto Command, bumping into Lita on my way. She must have felt Uncle Gohan's energy go down and is scared for him beyond belief.

"Where is my Gohan where is he Serena?" Lita worried as Grandpa V finally caught up with me.

"Calm down Lita! He's either in command or the hospital wing! We have a meeting anyway come on!" I grabbed her hand as I led her down to the said area. All original soldiers were there already, along with Grandpa G, Uncle Goten, and Grandma Bulma. Everyone was facing Hotaru, wondering how Cell could have been brought back to life. I was curious to be honest…why didn't Hotaru say anything else to us? Or most importantly Rini?

_**RINI OR NEO QUEEN SERENITY THE SECOND POV**_

Hotaru has been hiding something from me and I know it! I rushed down to Command and when I entered everyone's eyes were on me, but I was only focusing on Hotaru. She looked away from me, guilty, almost as if she committed a crime against me or something. She did lie to me…Grandma Gabby gave me a knowing look, telling me to calm down before anything to serious could happen. She must have felt my annoyance as she backed down from saying something. The room was silent as everyone kept staring at Hotaru. She finally said something, feeling the stares.

"Ever since Cronos attacked our home, threatening Trista and everyone else, I have been feeling a little uneasy, if Whis was able to bring him back into the limelight so he can attack us and as he said "punish us" then just imagine how strong he can be? Not only have I been feeling that but I have been feeling uneasiness within my own "family". As most of you know my father from my past life is Hades, god of the underworld, not only that the god of silence. Half of my powers came from him, which is why Amara and Michele were so bent on stopping me from when I was evil to become the sovereign of silence, I can kill a planet if I tried, or even a galaxy depending on what I deiced was best at the time. I visited my father in the underworld, and talked him basically." Hotaru explained.

"How did you get the cut on your arm then?" Amara wondered. "Did he fight you?"

"He tried to, yes, but I was able to fend him off of me before any serious damage could be done." She said, ashamed a little.

"You saw Whis." It wasn't a question from me but more of an accusation. She knew Whis was involved with all of this somehow but yet she chose to go about this all wrong. We could have caused less damage to anyone or anything if she would have told my mother, Grandpa Goku and Grandma Gabby or even me for that matter. Hotaru only nodded in confirmation.

"He's warning all of the gods that could possibly be in danger." Amy said as everyone turned on her.

"Danger?" Uncle Goten questioned.

"But they keep attacking us! That is just absurd." Grandpa Vegeta yelled.

"They maybe attacking us but Whis is the one warning them and possibly making up lies about us Vegeta! When we were fighting Cronos, he said it was because of crimes that Trista as Sailor Pluto committed or that we as the Royal Family have committed. There is no justification on anyone's part but Whis; he is the one with the problem against all of us as far as I am concerned." Grandma Gabby yelled at Grandpa V. Grandpa V only stepped down as he knew she was right. I walked over to Hotaru and sat down next to her. I have a feeling that she may be hiding something else but I have a feeling that she wasn't going to be telling me with everyone else in the room, especially thanks to Grandma's ability.

"I guess you girls are going to have remember your god mythology." Uncle Gohan said. "It may come in handy. I guess it's not a myth anymore, especially after Cronos' attack." He explained.

"I just hope Lita's faster won't attack, if Whis is strong just imagine what kind of power Zeus may have? Let alone Lita?" Amy wondered out loud.

"Well at least we know Mina's mother won't attack." Amara simply stated, I started smirking a little knowing what Amara was thinking along with the rest of us but Mina herself.

"What is that supposed to mean Amara…?" She said as she was trying to control her anger, her face was starting to match the bow in her hair that she always wears.

"You are the daughter of Aphrodite if I remember correctly. I'm surprised you can fight as well as you do considering your mother is supposed to be all loving, being passive and all." By now the whole entire room was laughing at Amara's comment, all except for Mina as her face grew red with anger.

"Oh shut up Amara! I trained in my previous life thank you very much!" She back fired defensively. I couldn't help but continue to laugh like everyone else in the room.

"That surprises me. I bet if you said that to a random person down the street, they would laugh, especially now that you never train anymore along with some people in this room." She continued to smirk at Mina as she sighed in defeat. She knew she couldn't respond to that even if she was clever enough to. The group eventually dispersed and Hotaru and I were the only ones left in the command center. I was still sitting next to her as she looked down on the ground, trying to avoid my gaze.

"I'm sorry I never mentioned anything, I was hoping that I could somehow stop on my own while you all lived peacefully. I guess that I really messed up on that last part." She said as she continued to look down. I only smiled as I got up and offered my hand to help her back up.

"Hotaru you are never alone you should know that by now. As you saw with the battle against Cell again, you have people to back you up. You don't have to worry about the sovereign of silence coming back because we won't let it happen." I told her as she gave me a hug when she got up. I smiled as she did so, hopefully now she won't feel so alone in this again.

"Thank you Rini. Maybe that will be the only time my father would intervene." She told me as we started walking out of command. We reached the passage way to the north tower; I was heading a separate way and her to the tower. She was looking so worn out that I couldn't help but worry about her still. Why do I have a feeling I need to talk to my grandmother about Hotaru's behavior. Without another word to me she started walking off, not looking back at me.

_**HOTARU OR COSMIC SAILOR SATURN'S POV **_

After talking with Rini I felt a little better about this whole entire thing, knowing I didn't have to go into alone. By the time I went to my room, I was so worn out after the fight with Cell. If Hades was going to keep doing this, I was going to have to keep training again like Vegeta. Maybe he can help me out? Or would he be so busy training on his own for the match between him Goku? I groaned out of frustration as I lay on my bed, flinching a little as my arm hit the bed. When I was finally able to fall asleep, I was starting to wish I hadn't.

_When I was deeper into my subconscious, I had a feeling that I wasn't alone and most certainly know that the person that was nearby was very mad at me. I was standing in a black void at the moment, completely defenseless. I wasn't Sailor Saturn, I didn't have my Glaive. What was I going to do? I heard a males laugh erupt in the area and I was automatically tense, figuring out it was Hades. He reappeared in front of in blue flames, grinning. I stayed as emotionless as I could but I couldn't help but be pissed off at him and Whis for causing all of the drama that he has been. _

"_Is this really your final decision Hotaru?" Hades asked. _

"_Yes, there is no way I will abandon my family, they will destroy you if necessary." I told him, my defenses were really as I can make them. _

"_Fine then. If I can't make Hotaru Tomoe as Sailor Saturn help me, then I can make a certain person do so." He smirked as he attacked me. I tried dodging attacks as much as I could but he was proving to be a formidable opponent. Serena is going to have a challenge on this one…_

_It took maybe a millisecond for what happened next. A wave of power from Hades was able to hit me on my other arm. I was flown across the area, having trouble getting up. When I looked down, there was a black star on my right arm, burning from his attack. Hades was smirking as he saw me trying to get up; I was still confused as to what has happened to me. My arm was still burning like crazy as I looked back up at him. _

"_What did you do to me? Why do I have this black star on my right arm?" I demanded. Hades only laughed at me. When I looked down it looked the star that was on the Mugen Academy uniforms…and on all of the daimons that attacked the soldiers the first time….why did I have it though?_

"_You will slowly find out Hotaru don't worry. Let's just say evil is slowly coming to Crystal Tokyo. It won't be your usual enemy but it will come within the Royal Court. Good luck." He said condescendingly mocking me. He then disappeared in his blue flames again and now I was left alone. _

_When I thought I was alone however, a beam of light blue energy came from up above hitting me hard all over me, mostly my star. The pain in my arm was surreal, that I screamed from the pain. The beam went away a minute or so later and that was when I was left to my own devices for good. When I was able to breathe normally again, I notices something different about me after that shot of energy. I felt power coursing through my veins, more than what I previously had. I didn't like the feeling of it however…it scared me to no end. Evil was coming but most importantly the Sovereign of Silence was returning…Not only is Crystal Tokyo so it the planet Earth as it's whole….the silence is coming…and there was no way to stop it. _


	12. Brightest Princess

_**GABRIELLA POV **_

Ever since the battle against Cell, my father and I have been training nonstop to control our new energy before another enemy attacks us. If Cell could come back, then anyone is fair game. I was debating on talking to Serena about becoming a Super Saiyan Goddess like me, but I still haven't told her yet. As we were trying to control our energies I was also helping my father in his match against Vegeta that is coming up pretty soon. I was a little bit worried about the damage that could be cause but my father promised that no damage to anything or anyone will happen. I decided on trusting him on that. As we were fighting I couldn't help but think that we were so evenly matched. No matter what we would do to each other, it would either do some damage to each other or no damage at all. My father just tried to fire a blast at me, but thankfully I was able to dodge it landing back on the ground. We had decided on not training on the Palace grounds for Kairavi and Serena's sake, who knows how far we can go with our new powers? We didn't want to find out and cause collateral damage. As I was about to fire my main attack against my father, it seemed as if he appeared in and out of nowhere in a flash. He kept doing this repeatedly and every time he would do so he would be able to hit each time. This was slowly starting to piss me off!

_**GOKU POV **_

Gabriella's anger is going to get her one of these days and it won't be an easy thing for anyone to watch. Her anger tends to overcloud her thoughts when she was fighting, not only with me but with other enemies as well. I noticed this the most when we were fighting Cronos and then again with Cell. After I reappeared from an attack by punching Gabby in the back, she got even angrier and fired one of the blasts that have been fired. I was able to move away from it thankfully and then before Gabby could even think I was able to grab her hand and fling her hard on the ground. The strength of the throw was able to make her crash down and form a small crater under her. She was immobilized as she de-transformed, this started worrying me more as I did the same and went down to join her. When I got down to the ground, she seemed fine to me but I still got down to her level to help her up anyway. Even though she's an adult with a family of her own, I still felt over protective of her. I normally don't when it comes to the boys but for some reason, I do for her. When I tried helping her, she stayed on the ground in her little crater, trying to catch a moments worth of breath. She seemed worn out, not wanting to fight any time soon. I stayed down on the ground with her, the silence was killing me. Ever since I came back I promised myself that was I going to get to know all of my children like I should have in the first place, even all of my granddaughters and the two grandsons that I do have. I was about to say something but then Gabriella did before I was able to do so myself.

"I've been looking for a decent sparring partner for a while now ever since I got rid of my dizzy spells. But I never thought it would be my own father. Let alone matching up to you in strength is something sort of amazing to me." Gabby said as she lay back on the ground, soaking in the sun. Why didn't she think it would be me? Did she not think she wasn't powerful at all? I knew it since the day she was born that she would be amazingly strong…it's just shocking that she still doesn't believe it.

"Well considering whose daughter you are, you would have to be powerful. I have said that before when you were growing up fighting Majin Buu and I still mean it." I told her with a smile she joined with me as she looked away, embarrassed. She never replied to my compliment and a moment of silence washed over us. Ever since I had met Future Trunks all of those years ago I always wondered why Gabby chose Trunks to be with? I'm not complaining or anything, Serena and Kairavi ended up like good kids it seems like from what I had observed. But Vegeta's son? I was there to watch a tiny part of their relationship and then the wedding but I always wondered… "Hey Gabs, can I ask you something?" Gabby then turned her attention on to me, curious onto what I could ask her all of the sudden.

"Yeah sure Dad, you can ask me anything." She told me. It took me a second to ask her in a way so it wouldn't end up so embarrassing on both of our parts.

"Something has always been in the back of mind since you two were young. Why did you pick Trunks to fall in love with?" I wondered. Gabby then started to blush a brilliant red as I asked to match her shirt and I couldn't but laugh at the reaction. She shook her head a little to make it go away but then she started smiling as she looked down on the ground answering my question.

"It wasn't necessarily that I picked him. It's more of the fact that I felt tied to him in a sense. When Rini came back when I was a child, I felt attached to her and when Trunks was by the both of us, and yes even as a kid, I felt it. I didn't understand what it was but I did. The older we got, the more I got closer to him because of that bond, I had a feeling that Trunks knew Rini was tied to me somehow and even brought it up on our first date. We didn't even know about Serena or Kairavi then but if Rini hadn't shown up, we would have never realized each other. It's very confusing I know, even as adults and being as madly in love with each other as we have been we don't even get it. But when we knew that we were destined for something, but just because we knew we were destined didn't mean we had that attraction to each other either. Of course, after realizing that connection between Rini and us did we truly fall in love after a while. Being with each other as long as we have, I just know for a fact that I won't be able to live without him, I'm pretty sure he would agree me." She told me as she kept looking forward. Wow I knew my daughter was smart…but I had no idea she knew for so long and had to hide this secret from Trunks. "I swear though Kairavi was never planned! I didn't even know about Serena let alone Kairavi when Rini accidently told me." She giggled. I couldn't help but laugh with her… "Why did you want to know?" She asked me.

"Just curious." I laughed it off. She continued to laugh to. "I mean even when I was here I never really got to know any of you three." I told her. "I kind of regret it a little."

"Oh Dad don't think like that!" Gabby told me as she looked at me. "Gohan, Goten and I understood why we could never have you with us…the fighting spirit was really great and admirable in my opinion. We each gained some of it and even our kids have it as well. Even though as a little girl my dream was to get to know you, it kind of came true now." She told me as she leaned in for a hug. I almost didn't want to let go as she did, getting back up, offering her hand to me. "Now come on, I thought we were training for a match between you and Vegeta?" She asked me. I grabbed her hand as she offered it to me. She then walked a few feet away from me getting into a fighting stance that I just now realized resembled mine a little. I got into a stance myself, not even to bother powering up…I kind of wanted to see how long she would last without being able to do so. I charged after her first and then in no time we were in the air, she was moving fast now unlike when we first started and I can tell she was trying to calm down to pay attention to detail. As I was about to aim a punch to her stomach she had disappeared and I couldn't form my next movement in time. She was able to rebound with a kick of her own, flinging me farther away. She reappeared in front me, only smiling as she realized she got me. She looked like she wanted to power up but decided against it as I was barely able to dodge her attack and get her into a hold to where every time she moved it would be painful.

"Had enough yet kiddo?" I teasingly asked her as she laughed at me, knowing I was purposely trying to annoy her.

"Are you sure you're my father if you're asking that?" She asked. "I'm starting to wonder now. Should we have a talk with mom?" She teased as she tried to get out of my hold. I was holding to a pretty good limit till the point where I could only let her go.

"Nah, no need to bring Chi-Chi in, you know your mother." I said.

"Good point, but I think I finally know my father as well." She told me, even though I had both of her hands behind her and in mine, she was still able to form a blast to let me go and shove it in my stomach. The power of the blast was able to make her make me let go of her finally. When I looked up back at her and all she did was smirk at me. "I'm your weakness aren't I?" she asked me. I don't know why but I brought down my stance when she said. My children were always my weakness…but with Gabriella I have no idea why it was so strong with her. I never relaxed my expression as I replied to her with a very casual answer but hoping she would get the meaning behind it.

"With the way I have been fighting with you, you would think you weren't." I told her. She only continued to have the same look knowing what I was really trying to say. She then charged after me, with all she had.

_**HOTARU OR COSMIC SAILOR SATURN POV **_

_I was dreaming again but this time I wasn't alone. I kept hearing a woman's voice in the background but I couldn't see anything or anyone in this black void. The voice sounded faintly familiar but the memory was very fuzzy. Was she from my past life? I heard it again as I grew defensive, wondering if she could be working for Hades. _

"_You are right but it's not like I had a choice my dear Hotaru." The beautiful light, kind and gentle voice told me. A woman figure appeared before me. She was an older version of me it seemed like. Her hair was black with violet tints, and violet eyes, her dress being as white as a dove with very little hints of purple in it as well. "I am Prosephone, you can trust me Hotaru." Prosephone replied. _

"_Why would should I be able to believe you?" I asked her with my defenses still up. _

"_I am your mother from your past life. When I was younger, your father kidnapped me from my home and made me to be his wife, forcing me to have you. I never got any say on what you did as you got older but when the White Moon Kingdom became involved with the Gods, especially your father, I was glad. That way I knew you were safe thanks to Queen Serenity who deemed you Sailor Saturn the Sailor Soldier of death and rebirth, the youngest Sailor Soldier to be known at the time. This is the first I have ever gotten to see you…" she trailed when she looked into my eyes, water forming in hers. Eyes now that I can tell I got from her. My fathers were cold, blue, and transparent…her's were the complete opposite… I felt nothing off about her now that everything she was saying seemed to be true. _

"_Why are you here though? There must be a reason." I kindly asked my mother as I walked closer to her. She looked like she wanted to give me a hug or something but she stayed back as she looked away, telling me why. _

"_I've come to warn you, that your father is trying to kill the Princess with the most light in order to bring back the Sovereign of Silence. The Silence can't tolerate the light, you should know more than anyone along with me. I haven't been able to leave the underworld for centuries and your experience as Mistress 9…" I interrupted her before she could finish. _

"_I know thank you for letting me know mother." I told her as I rushed in for a quick hug. She hugged me back, savoring the moment. When I was reborn the woman on planet Earth who gave me life died at a very young age for me to be able to remember her. I guess you can say I never really had a mother daughter relationship, and seeing my mother, Prosephone in the flesh, well I think that can sustain me for a little while. When I pulled her away, I asked her one thing that she had left out in her warning. "Would happen to know who this Princess with the most light could be? Would it be Princess Kairavi as Sailor Moonlight? You remember her name as Princess Selenity in the past life." I explained as she started looking around the area, freaking out a little. She was acting like a little girl afraid of her parents for sneaking out beyond curfew. As she was explaining, something was happening to me. Blue flames were going down my body again but I mainly felt them with where the star was. By the time the star was done burning she was about to be taken away from me. _

"_You will be able to tell which Princess has the lightest light Hotaru! You have to! I'm so sorry!" she said as an invisible force was pulling her away. I swear I could have seen a greyish blue hand reaching and pulling her away by her dress. By the time I could have done anything, she was already gone and once again I was alone in my mind. I was used to being alone but now all I want to do was bring my mother out of that dark underworld of my father's grasp. By the time I thought I was safe on my own, Hades reappears in front of me. I get into stance and act like I was about to transform but I knew that was pointless and so did he. _

"_You do realize what I'm injecting you with right Hotaru?" Hades asks. I looked at him confused. I knew it was power that he was feeding me through my star but what else could have it been? _

"_Power that I do not need that's for sure." I snapped as Hades continues to laugh. _

"_Not only am I injecting you with power of my own but negative energy that will eventually overcloud your judgment to the point where you will no longer be able to tell what is good and what is evil. " Hades explained. _

"_The Sovereign of Silence." I mumbled as I realized this. No wonder I have been feeling this for a while now…_

"_Good luck getting it out. All I have to say is welcome home my daughter. Together we will destroy all the White Moon Kingdom and have a world of silence just like it was intended to be." he laughed as he left my dream world, leaving me completely numb. _

_**SERENA OR SUPER SAIYAN SAILOR COSMOS POV **_

After training with my grandfather my mother decided on calling the three of us into a meeting. Just me, her and Grandpa G. I was curious as to what this was about since this is the first time we were alone together and not fighting. Momma looked extremely worn out after her training session but happy nonetheless as she Grandpa Goku came to pull me away from Uncle Goten, Amy and Mariah.

"So Serena I had a talk with your Uncle Gohan about why you keep fainting as Sailor Cosmos." Momma began. Uncle Gohan finally knows why? I was starting to wonder myself. Even if I was powered up into a Super Saiyan 2 it still wasn't enough to keep me afloat after any of my main attacks to seal or kill a certain God.

"What did Gohan come up with?" Grandpa G wondered. Was this the first time he was hearing about this as well? He seemed just as clueless as I was.

"Well Gohan basically told me that since you reached your highest potential in Sailor Soldier form, you haven't done so for your Saiyan side. You're only a Super Saiyan 2 if I have my memory in check." So basically she was telling me that I had to become a Super Saiyan Goddess like her and Grandpa Goku. I had no idea how I felt about that. I believe that strength comes from within, not something gained from other people and through time as well. I was quiet for a while before Grandpa Goku commented for me.

"Wow Serena as Super Saiyan Goddess Sailor Cosmos sounds so strong! I'm willing to pinch in for this to help out!" Grandpa Goku gushed his praise to me. He sounded so excited about the idea but I know for sure I didn't like it. It wouldn't be satisfying to get the power that way to me and I'm surprised that they are both okay with the idea. I know I have to be the one to be able to seal or kill any god that may cross our paths but this is all too much for me…I'm just so sick of the fighting that always seems to be taking place. It's like I can never catch a break with it. The Saiyan side to me has been dormant for so many years when I was Neo Queen Serenity the First but now that it isn't I kind of hate it and normally I don't like using the word hate but that's how I feel about it now. It clouds people's judgment having this amount power. Sure maybe not in cases involving Momma and Grandpa Goku but look at Grandpa Vegeta! He has nothing on his mind but getting stronger then Grandpa Goku and even though he won't admit he wants to be more powerful then Momma now. Grandpa Goku noticed the change of my emotion as soon as the topic came up. I was shocked, annoyed and little saddened that my own mother would think that I would be okay with this. "Serena?" Grandpa Goku worried. I was only looking at my mother, not even paying any attention to him anymore.

"I'm surprised you would think this Momma." I told her, she all of the sudden grew confused, but then when she used her empathic powers on me, she automatically knew what I was feeling, guilt and regret growing on her face. Grandpa Goku was becoming slowly worried and even more confused.

"Serena, I guess I never realized this would be such an issue for you. I figured that you would do anything in order to protect the planet…" She began but I interrupted her.

"I will do anything for this planet Momma; you two should know that better than anyone! But ever since I have been out of the throne of Neo Queen Serenity the First, I have been wanting to do something on my own for once. That means not accepting power from anyone else! I want to know that I can do something like this on my own!" I yelled at them, Grandpa Goku was trying not to show any emotion as Momma had guilt still written all over her face. "It hurts to know that you think I can't do this on my own!" I yelled at them as I ran off to another part of the palace. I was running to the palace bridge that connected the towers to the main part of the palace. The towers, north and south was where everyone lived and slept. I stopped for a minute as I slid down the wall, looking at the outside world. It was a beautiful day, no clouds in the sky, the sun shining brightly down the Crystal that covered the Palace. As I slid down the wall I couldn't help but hate this whole entire thing. Fighting only hurts those you care about, that's why I would love it if my Saiyan side to me would remain dormant but with the Momma and Uncle Gohan put it; I know I have no choice. I had no idea how long I was sitting on the floor for until my only granddaughter, Trinity, came across me. She noticed that I was upset and quickly rushed over to me, joining me on the ground. Trinity never said anything as we continued to sit down on the ground next to me, with a bright smile, knowing that if I needed to I can talk to her. She was always so nice to anyone, always there when someone needs to be cheered up. Her smile alone clearly did it for me. I have no idea what it is with her but I feel a warmness coming out of her that no one else really has. For a minute as the light from the sun lowered a little it seemed as if Trinity was surrounded by a bright light. It was comforting and when it went away I felt a little sad to see it go, even though her smile was still there.

"Are you okay Grandma Serena? You're not the kind of person to be crying all of the time…well anymore." Trinity asked me. I couldn't help but smile at her kindness.

"I'll be okay. I just had a little talk with my mother and grandfather a moment ago; it was kind of upsetting a little to me." I told her honestly. We were still on the ground the more I realized it.

"What was it about?" She wondered. Should I tell her about it? Trinity doesn't fight just like her cousins Liam and Aidan so how would she know the extent of what I am going through? I decided on telling her anyway.

"Well, she talked with Gohan on why I kept fainting as Sailor Cosmos, it turns out that my Saiyan side to me isn't as even as my soldier side when it comes to power and the balance within me is throwing me off to the point where I can't take it anymore." I explained, hoping she would have been able to figure out the rest.

"So Grandma Gabby was suggesting that you should become a Super Saiyan Goddess?" She wondered, I only nodded my head yes. "That actually sounds pretty cool. Sure I don't fight as much as all of you do sometimes, but what you would be doing would help a lot of people, especially Aunt Hotaru. She could really use the help with whatever Hades is trying to do to us." Trinity told me. I know in the back of my mind that my granddaughter was right but I was shocked she knew that so much was going on, Trinity started giggling a little when she saw that I was shocked she knew so much. "Oh Grandma Serena, my Mom and my Daddy tell me everything that is important to know with what is happening in this palace. They don't want to keep me in the dark, knowing how that feels. As the future queen myself I kind of like knowing things that are happening. But as a Princess I can't do that much yet, I'm learning right now and I guess that's all I can do." Trinity replied. She thinks that's all she can do? Trinity is much more capable then she realizes! Being the daughter of Rini not only gives her the ability to being a Sailor Soldier and a Super Saiyan but being the daughter Helios gives her so much power…the power of not only of the Silver Imperium Crystal but the Golden Crystal and possibly a future priestess of Elysion like her father before her. She was more powerful than most realized even though she chooses not to fight like the rest of us Saiyan's in the palace.

"You know that not to be true Trinity!" I told her as she looked back up at me. "You are more capable ton doing great things, who knows, if you ever decide to fight, you could be stronger than me even with Goddess powers!" she then got up from the ground, offering her hand to me. I took it.

"I could say the same thing to you Grandma Serena!" She giggled as we started walking to our tower, the North Tower. The crying wore me out, I needed a nap. As we were walking towards the North Tower, I noticed Hotaru walking over to our direction she seemed as if she was in a haze walking closer to us. I rushed over to Hotaru, my granddaughter trailing behind me, just as worried for Hotaru. "Aunt Hotaru are you going to be okay?" She worried. Hotaru was clinging to the walls for support now and a hand to her head. Out of nowhere, Hotaru's head snapped up, her purple eyes completely clouded over, a purple aura surrounding her as Trinity was getting closer to her. As Trinity was getting closer to help her, the light around Hotaru grew even more. As Trinity reached her hand out to Hotaru she grabs it, a little to forcibly, as Trinity tried getting free from her grip. The longer Hotaru held on, the more the power and light I was seeing now around my granddaughter was slowly dying out. I started freaking out. I powered up very little, being able to get Hotaru off of Trinity. Trinity then fainted when she was freed. Hotaru stilled seemed possessed as she looked very pissed off that I was able to take away her target. She started attacking me and the same thing that happened to Trinity almost happened to me every time she would able to get a hold of me. Thankfully someone came to my rescue, both of my grandfathers were by me and Grandpa Goku knocked out Hotaru quickly and painlessly as Grandpa V caught me before my head hit the floor. I was fine, not wanting to pass out.

"Will Hotaru be okay Grandpa G?" I worried. I was trying to avoid hitting since all she did was take some of my power. But I also didn't want to hit because she was one of my closest friends and if anything happened to Hotaru I'm sure Rini and Trinity wouldn't let me hear the end of it.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Serena, are you okay?" he asked as he picked up Hotaru. I nodded my head yes as I made Grandpa Vegeta check on Trinity. She was passed out cold as he did so; I doubt she was going to resurface for a while now. When I looked to my grandfather's however, they both looked a little startled as they looked from Trinity to Hotaru for some strange reason. "Vegeta, please tell me you feel the same thing that happened?" he wondered. Grandpa Vegeta nodded his head, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Yes I did Kakorot. I'm not liking it either." He agreed with him as he began to pick up Trinity as well. I was still confused as to what they were talking about!

"What are you talking about you two? I hate it when you guys do this sort of thing! Just tell me what's wrong with my granddaughter before I flip!" I demanded.

"Chill out Serena!" Grandpa Goku laughed as Vegeta finally gave me a reason.

"Kakorot is right for once Serena. It's pretty evident what is happening. Whatever happened between Hotaru and Hades must have made Hotaru slowly turn evil…when she saw Trinity, the Princess with the most light within her other than Kairavi; she wanted to destroy that power so darkness can take over everything. With Trinity gone, Hotaru will be able harness all of the power she will need." Grandpa Vegeta said as I looked down at my only granddaughter, shocked. I knew she was always capable of something great. But I never imagined this little girl would be the difference of Darkness or Light will rule over the planet…but with Hotaru around her how are we going to protect Trinity?

_Oh Hotaru…what is going on with you?_


	13. Mistress 9 Returns

_**HOTARU OR COSMIC SAILOR SATURN POV**_

The next time I woke up, I was in my room, lying in my bed. The last I remember I was walking down the bridge and I saw Serena with her granddaughter, the current Princess of Crystal Tokyo, Trinity. I was so drawn Trinity but yet I felt weak without being near her. She had some sort of light that I wanted to distinguish but still keep as power as well. I remember hearing yelling from Serena to tell me to stop hurting her. I would never hit my own goddaughter! That was absolutely absurd. But why do I have a feeling that someone attacked me anyway, knocking me out cold? Why can't I remember anything from my encounter with Trinity and Serena? This was all so confusing. I decided on getting up to hopefully find Serena and Rini, telling her I had no intentions of harming her. They probably think that I'm some sort of killer now, harming anyone who might be a threat to me. I grabbed my transformation pen as I reached my door, putting it in my pocket. As I tried opening the door, it wouldn't budge for some reason. It was locked pretty tightly. I tried doing all I could to get myself out, but it was beginning to be pointless until I heard a male's voice coming through the door and I was shocked on whose it was. It was Goku.

"Hotaru, are you okay to talk?" He asked me through the door, I heard two other voices, Trunks and Goten.

"Are you sure you want to do that Dad?" Goten asks. "She literally just tried to attack Trinity!"

"I'm agreeing with Goten on this one." Trunks agreed. I remained silent until Goku started speaking again. He was trying to remain calm I could tell, but it seemed as if the boys were annoying him a little.

"There are two sides to every story guys, let me through to Hotaru. I'll be fine." Goku reassured him. Goten and Trunks must have listened to his orders as I heard the locks click and then the door finally opened to reveal him. Goku closed the doors behind him as he looked back at him. Oddly enough I felt safe around him, like I can trust him with anything I say and that won't repeat to anyone else if I had asked. I relaxed a little as I went to sit on the edge of my bed. "What happened Hotaru?" Goku asked me. I took a minute to answer as I finally looked back up at him, fear written all over my face.

"I honestly don't even remember. I remember walking out of my room trying to find Rini when I bumped into Serena and Trinity, everything after that is a total blank to me. I would never harm my own goddaughter Goku, you have to believe me!" I begged him. He only smiled; it honestly calmed me down some.

"I believe you Hotaru. Other than the attack is there anything else we should know about?" he asked me. I was starting to wonder if I should tell him about my dream encounters with my mother and father of my past life…everyone will be so mad that I never said anything especially Rini. I always told her everything from the day we met but recently ever since she has been made Queen, I haven't been doing so. I feel bad lying to any of them and I hope that Goku can at least be on my side that I would never do anything to harm our current Princess. My own goddaughter…but should I tell him about my dream and the evil energy Hades has been giving me into these dreams? I decided on telling him about the dream but not the energy. I have a feeling that some have already figured this out after my attack on Trinity.

"I have been having dreams where I have been confronting with my father, and then my mother. I would just keep Princess Trinity safe just in case and away from me."

"Which person should we be more worried about? Your mom or dad?" he wondered. I flinched as I remembered the dream with both of my parents. I was still so worried about Prosephone…I hope she's still okay. If this is the first time she was in trouble I just hope her punishment didn't end up in death because of me.

"My father most definitely." I wanted to say me because of all of the negative energy going through my body especially around Trinity…eventually Trinity will be my demise and I will honestly be okay with it. After attacking her I think it would be best to stay away from anyone. Even the only man who may believe me in this whole entire palace. Goku only continued to smile as he got up and had his hand out for me to shake. I was really confused right now.

"Well Hotaru, no matter what happens, I believe you." He said as I eventually shook his hand. I couldn't help but be comforted in his presence…now I know where Gabby, her brothers and Serena get it from it. Goku left after that, leaving me alone with Goten and Trunks still guarding the door to my room, not trusting I wouldn't stay away from their great niece and granddaughter. At least Goku believes me that I didn't mean to cause any harm to anyone, I just hope Gabriella and Serena will eventually do so.

_**SERENA OR SUPER SAIYAN SAILOR COSMOS POV **_

I had Grandpa Goku talk to Hotaru to see what was going on with her. It's been a while since I have done so and this was starting to trouble me. Did she try to attack him as well? I hope not. Momma and I were outside of Trinity's room, pacing back and forth, worried beyond belief. Grandpa V was out with us and only rolling his eyes at our behavior especially mine. Worry was my mother's natural state but for me I guess he thought it was entertaining for some reason. I had every right to worry about my only granddaughter! He would be doing the same thing if this was me in Trinity's position. Rini, Helios and Darien were all inside as we waited out here for Grandpa Goku.

"I wish you two would stop that." Grandpa Vegeta remarked. Before I could Momma said something.

"Oh just shut up Vegeta." Momma barked. Normally I would have jumped into the conversation when something like this happened. When Momma and Grandpa V fought, it can get just as bad as him and Bulma on occasion. Someone always had to be there to jump in case punches were thrown between these two, it's happened before.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

"You heard me Vegeta, it would be best not to test me right now. Especially with one of my granddaughters lives are at stake from one of our own." Momma told him as I saw Grandpa Vegeta's face get really angry. I still didn't intervene when I looked to Trinity's bedroom door, debating on if I should go in or not.

"It's not like you only have one granddaughter to begin with Gabriella." He reminded her.

"Are you saying that my granddaughters are disposable because I have so many of them? Are you serious right now?" Momma's voice grew louder as I finally stopped passing hearing movement in Trinity's bedroom. Grandpa Goku, as if on cue came around the corner as Grandpa Vegeta looked like he was about to snap. Darien came out of Trinity's room the same moment as well. Momma calmed down as soon as Grandpa G arrived as she rushed over to hug him. "What did Hotaru say? Was she hostile or anything with you?" Momma wondered. I highly doubt Hotaru would get physical with Grandpa Goku, sure both are strong to a certain degree but Hotaru was smarter than that.

"Nah, she was passive." He told us.

"What did she tell you Kakorot?" Grandpa Vegeta asks. "I think you better say something before your daughter blows a head gasket." Momma only rolled her eyes at him as she crossed her arms, not wanting to slap him. Noticing this Grandpa Goku started speaking to keep her anger down a little.

"She told me she doesn't even remember attacking Trinity, her memory was a total blank when she woke up." Grandpa Goku explained.

"Really Goku?" Darien asked. Did Trinity not have any memory either? Trinity wasn't that much of a fighter like my nephew's Liam and Aidan…I just hope she doesn't think Hotaru hates her all of the sudden for some reason.

"Does she not remember anything either Darien?" I asked him, he nodded his head yes, an answer I guess I'm glad I heard. Trinity doesn't need this kind of stress on her mind.

"That's interesting then, did Hotaru mention why she attacked her?" Grandpa V asked.

"She said because of some dreams she was having and Hades and that he was behind all of this but she had no recollection of why she did it." He explained. "She was really worried about Trinity."

"Good, she should be." I heard Darien mumble. I started smiling when I heard his comment.

"Someone a little protective of their granddaughter Darien?" I teased.

"She is our only granddaughter at the moment Serena." He told me as all of us laughed, even Grandpa V did. Although I knew that a comment was going to be a smart ass one.

"Now you know why I was so protective of Serena when she was younger." He said, Grandpa G even pinched in on this one.

"Was protective? You still are." I was trying to suppress my laughter at this point, seeing his face growing red with embarrassment. Momma and Darien however, were laughing like crazy at his comment knowing it was the truth. I knew that wasn't the reason as well, since he had told me we after having to corner him in the Gravity Chamber after weeks of him not talking to me. Nothing like that has happened since then although we have had our arguments.

"It's true!" he continued to rebuttal.

"I thought you just didn't want Darien around her Vegeta? Who was the one who didn't talk to Serena for weeks on end when he proposed to her?" Momma smirked.

"This is absurd! I'm leaving!" As Grandpa Vegeta was about to leave to another hallway, the Palace Alarm started going off, red flashes everywhere. People that were in their rooms were out now, along with Rini and Helios, Trinity probably still asleep. The Palace gave a little bit of a shake as it did so with the sirens still going off. My communicator sounded off now as I hurriedly opened it to find my father's face in Command. He was freaking out and I could hear Uncle Gohan, Goten, Amy and Lita in the background with him, along with Grandma Bulma who I could see was working on the systems as much as she could.

"We're under attack! Someone is attacking the force field of the palace, Mom is doing all she can to keep the field up but ultimately we need power!"

"Would you know who Dad?" I asked him as all of us made our way down, even Rini and Helios, much to our displeasure. Since they were now King and Queen, no one wanted anything bad to happen to them. All of them were fighting. Dad, Gohan, Goten were all transformed as well as Amy and Lita. Amy and Lita attacked someone I never thought I would see again, an old partner of Grandpa Vegeta's, one person who protected him until he was disposable. Napa. He was fighting everyone looking around for something it seemed like, or rather someone. Who could Napa of all people looking for?

"Napa?" I heard Grandpa Vegeta as he powered up, Napa had a blast ready at anyone who decided to attack. I was surprised that he was able to do any damage whatsoever to the palace knowing how weak he was and from what I remembered he wasn't even that strong compared to a Sailor Soldier. Amy as Cosmic Sailor Mercury and Lita as Cosmic Sailor Jupiter attacked him, but unfortunately he was able to dodge them gracefully.

"MERCURY SNOW GLACIER!"

"JUPITER SPARKLING GALACTICA ATTACK!"

He dodges it, landing while grinning just to annoy us. Grandpa Vegeta stepped forward to confront him before I could even think about transforming to attack him. I had my cosmos brooch ready but waited for his approval.

"Why are you here Napa?" He demanded as he got defensive with me here. I heard running and it was Kairavi with all of the outer sailor soldiers. I was wondering where she was. She was trying to get Rini and Helios inside but nothing was working to make them do so.

"Let's just say I'm more of a distraction then anything." He said as he aimed a blast at my hand, my cosmos brooch flying out of it and on to the other side of the field. Kairavi as Sailor Moonlight went after it as she saw this happen. When she got she threw it over to me, I was surprised I was able to catch it. When I did catch it I transformed into Sailor Cosmos.

"COSMOS GALAXY POWER!" I shouted as I transformed. When I was done I landed by Grandpa V, Napa started laughing as I did so. As I finished I didn't have time to think of my next move as Napa attacked us all.

_**HOTARU OR COSMIC SAILOR SATURN POV**_

_Another nightmare, the same thing happening again this time. My father, Hades, was on the other side of me in the black voids of my mind as he was injecting more energy into the star of my arm. He had Prosephone in his grasp as he did so and I was honestly a little worried, not only for my life but hers as well. He shot another wave of energy into me again as I heard my mother scream at him for him to stop doing so. He threw to the other side of the room. I really wish I could transform right about now…Hades slowly raised his hand as he aimed for her. He released his attack as I got in front of it, going to my knees. _

"_No Hotaru!" I heard Prosephone as she tried helping me up. Her eyes filled with fear and concern. _

"_Foolish girl, get out of the way, you're not the one I want to dispose of. Not yet anyway." He told me. He transparent blue eyes were filled with hate and anger as he looked down at me as I got chills down my spine, hair standing on end. _

"_Fine, if you want me you can have me, just leave her alone. She has nothing do with this." I begged him. He smirked as he handed me my transformation pen. I was confused as I finally got up from my knees with my pen. _

"_Transform." He demanded. "If you don't I will kill her." He demanded. I took a deep breath as I did as I was told; knowing that Prosephone was in harm's way. _

"_SATURN COSMIC POWER!"_

_After I transformed I landed in front of Prosephone, protecting her as I held my glaive to him, ready to attack when necessary. He only laughed as he went away, Prosephone along with him. But the next time I blinked, a bright light woke me up, as well as kind voice that oddly enough sounded like Trinity's…._

When I woke up from my dream, Trinity of all people was standing over me. Why was she in here with me of all people to be alone with? Nothing was adding up anymore, along with the strange dream. What did Hades do to me exactly? I know he injected me and made me transform….but what was the point.

"Are you okay Aunt Hotaru?" she asks. My mind was slowly starting to cloud over with thoughts that I was trying to keep out. The only images in my mind were of me killing Trinity…my own goddaughter…. I looked down to see I wasn't transformed but oddly enough I had my Silence Glaive. The image of killing Trinity was still there as I held it and looked at her. She was starting to become afraid knowing what I was thinking. She tried running out of the room but with a chop to the neck I knocked her out. She was still breathing by the time I had gotten to her and picked her up. When I picked her up I took to the place I never thought I would. The Underworld.

When I arrived Hades was there along with Whis. Hades had the biggest grin on his face when he saw that I had my goddaughter in my arms. I laid her on the ground, turning my attention to him. He slowly got up and one last time, injected me with the same energy that he has been. But this time I didn't mind as I felt myself growing stronger and stronger by the minute. My hair was growing longer, outfit changing…

"Welcome back, Mistress 9." Hades replied as I finished my transformation back into the form that I never thought I would see or be again. The power that was coursing through me was indescribable but I honestly enjoyed it. There were two things however; I knew would stop me before I would become the most powerful. Seeing that I wanted to do this, Whis tried to stop as I used my Silence Glaive on my father. I rammed the Glaive into his stomach, which he was unprepared for. In a horrific scream he was gone as the Glaive penetrated him. When I was done doing so I stood over Princess Trinity's body, she was still passed out cold, not going to resurface any time soon. If I wanted her pure heart any time soon it would have to be now. I walked over to her bending down on the ground. Her lavender hair was sprawled all over her face, barely able to see her crescent moon on her forehead. As I went near her, the moon on her forehead began to glow brightly and she woke up from it doing so. He red eyes were frightened as my hand went into her chest. She started screaming as I did, grabbing a hold of my arm as I did so. I only continued to laugh at her efforts to escape. When I was finally able to grab her pure heart crystal, her body was limp. Her skin which once was white was now a dark greyish color. She collapsed on the floor again as I held the bright Pure Heart Crystal, as I was holding it Whis didn't seem to like where any of this was heading. He started fighting me this time as I tightly held onto Princess Trinity's Pure Heart.

"Give it back Hotaru. This has gone to far! There was no need to kill Hades. I'm almost afraid to find out what you would do to Prosephone! Just give me Princess Trinity's heart crystal and all will be forgiven!" He begged.

"My name is not Hotaru anymore. It's Mistress 9!" I yelled as I held onto the crystal tighter. He started at me again and by the next time I had prepared an attack for him he was able to have the upper hand at me. I had accidently dropped the crystal and he was able to possess it. "This isn't over Whis! I'll be back for it but right now I have more pressing matters to address." I told him as I grabbed my Silence Glaive and went for the battle field.

_**WHIS POV**_

What has Hades done? Now there was no one to watch the Underworld. Prosephone doesn't have the power to do so but Hotaru as Sailor Saturn dose…I walked over to the passed out Princess of Crystal Tokyo, she was surely beautiful and powerful, even without all of the training the rest of her family does. She has the right amount of shine to stop Hotaru as Mistress 9, but not enough to bring her back to normal. Putting the crystal back in my pocket I walked over to the other side of the underworld, the prison where Hades has kept Prosephone. Prosephone was asleep when I reached her. She was curled up on the other side of the cell she was in. when I reached her she was hesitant at first and then when she woke up, she calmed when she saw me.

"Is there something you needed Whis?" she asked me as she looked down at Princess Trinity's Pure Heart Crystal, she started getting scared. "Did Hotaru take her crystal?!" she freaked out.

"Yes I am afraid to say."

"I thought if I got to my daughter in time then everything would be okay and that the Royal family would be able to stop Hades from doing what was doing…" she started crying a little.

"Hades is dead." I simply told her. She looked up at me shocked, but then a minute or so later confused.

"By whom?"

"Hotaru."

This sent piece of information set Prosephone into hysterics. She was now hugging her knees to her stomach, eyes wide with fear and sadness. Was she surprisingly sad about her forced husband's death? That seemed unlikely to me.

"If Hades is dead then who will watch the Underworld? I have no power to do so." I never answered she realized that it had to be Hotaru as Sailor Saturn. I wish this wasn't the case but it had to be done. I have confidence that Royal family could heal Mistress 9, but after what she did to Trinity, I have no idea what they could be thinking. I left Prosephone roam around the underworld now that she was free to do as she pleased. I went back to Princess Trinity's body again and when I did she looked worse off than before. I knew I wasn't the one who had to give it back to her, but rather someone else. I just hope they all realize that she's gone before her time is up.

_**GABRIELLA POV**_

Napa was back and was racking havoc all over Crystal Tokyo. The once clear blue sky was now dark and red, negative energy blowing around every direction. The negative energy wasn't affecting me anymore, it was just making me feel a little uneasy and I know unless we got rid of Napa and confronted Hades that it won't go away. As Napa aimed an attack at me someone appeared behind him and I heard a freighted shriek from Rini and Serena…the woman was Mistress 9! How did Hotaru let this happen?

"No Hotaru!" Rini shouted as Helios kept her back. Napa turned to her and all she did was grin as she had her Silence Glaive in hand. Before Napa could do anything Mistress 9 rammed her Glaive into him and then with a defiant scream from Napa and he was gone. Mistress 9 only turned back around, her back facing us. She raised the glaive again but this time the ground began shaking uncontrollably as I lost balance with my father catching me as I did. A big whole was opened up in the ground and then a flash of red was coming out of it. Any person that was dead came spewing out the whole of the red beam and destroying the city even more.

"Hotaru is no more! The name is Mistress 9 and you could thank your daughter for getting as far into my plan as I have! Trinity is down in the underworld, dead as we speak!" She laughed. When I looked down at Rini she was frozen solid and then out of nowhere she was slowly starting to get madder and madder knowing that she couldn't transform and fight, she then went to her knees, crying uncontrollably. My father let go of me and then acted like he was going to do instant transmission or something.

"I'll go get Trinity, try to find a way to heal Hotaru!" he said as within a flash and two fingers to his forehead and he was gone to hopefully save my granddaughter.

_Please hurry Dad…we need all the help we can get! _

"Even if you do happen to save the Princess there is no way in stopping me!' Mistress 9 laughed as the evils from our past kept attacking us.


	14. Mistress of the Underworld

_**GOKU POV **_

After catching Gabby from falling the ground Mistress 9 revealed that she had one of my granddaughters in her prison of the underworld. When I had let go of my daughter, I hurriedly did instant transmission to where I felt some of Trinity's energy. It was very weak but I was still able to sense some kind of whereabouts. When I arrived, it seemed like I was alone. No Hades, no Whis, I don't think I even see Hotaru's real mother anywhere. Did hades end up killing her when she had nothing to do with this? That was something I was going to find out after I found Trinity. After I turned another corner I finally found her. She was sprawled all over the floor, her princess gown all messed up, her lavender whitish hair a complete mess as well. When I touched her, she felt ice cold to me…I think I got here just in time. But how was I going to get her better again? I was not going back with Trinity this way, knowing this would mess up Rini and Helios the most seeing their daughter like this. When I got up I felt some people behind me one of them was Whis and another was a woman, someone who looked like Hotaru. The same purple hair and eyes but just slightly different. When I looked back at Whis he held some sort of crystal in his hands, why did I have a feeling that it belonged to her and she needed it to survive. The woman took the Crystal from Whis's hands and then back to me. It was so light; it almost didn't even like it was on my palm at all.

"This is a Pure Heart Crystal and it belongs to Princess Trinity. Please give back to her. Hotaru would normally do anything to protect her goddaughter …" I stopped her as I put Trinity's heart crystal back in her. When I did, her greying white skin was back to its normal white. As I was picking her up, Whis reminded me of something.

"Goku, Hades is dead thanks to Mistress 9 taking over Hotaru's mind. Someone will have to watch over the underworld in his place." He explained.

"I know. I'll take care of that." I told him as I did my Instant transmission and went back to help the others.

_**RINI OR NEO QUEEN SERENITY THE SECOND POV **_

Napa was somehow resurrected and attacked but for some reason Hotaru as Mistress 9 killed him as she reappeared in front of everybody. She then summoned a portal or something from the ground that seemed like it came from the underworld. The red lightning like portal spewed out enemies as my Aunt Kairavi finally got me, Helios, Trinity and Grandpa Goku inside of the palace, I could hear background noises from where I was. I went down to Trinity's level. She was pale but she was alive. All I could do was look at my grandfather with gratitude. He got there just in time before my best friend…I flinched not even being able to even think of the word. That word and Trinity will never be said or thought of from me, I wasn't going to let that happen to her.

"Is she going to be okay Goku?' Helios asks as he grabs her from him. Trinity slowly started to wake in her father's arms. Dazed and completely confused but yet, she was completely on guard. I pushed everyone out of the way as I got a hug in. she was shocked at first but then welcomed it realizing it was only me.

"I think that can answer your question there." Grandpa Goku laughed.

"Are you okay honey?" I worried as I checked every part of her, making sure everything was in place. She seemed fine, just really tired from what had just happened to her. Seeing your own godmother turn evil and ripping out your pure heart is something that would tire any other sane person.

"I'm fine mom." Trinity replied as she let go of the embrace. "Where is Aunt Hotaru?" She was still willing to call her Aunt Hotaru? That was kind of outstanding to me when this. Aunt Kairavi answered for me; I was actually kind of grateful for my aunt at the moment.

"Outside fighting, which is something I should be doing. But I wish there was just some way to get Hotaru back without just having to bluntly killing her. .." Aunt Kairavi flinched at the idea as she turned her head to the direction of the battle. I looked back up at Grandpa Goku and he seemed like he wanted to say something but he didn't want to know that it could possibly hurt someone. What was that bad to the point where he would be willing to keep something from me?

"Grandpa G, what happened while you were in the Underworld?" I asked him. He still looked like he didn't want to say something but then he eventually gave in with a heavy sigh, telling us.

"While I was down in the Underworld, I talked to Whis and not only him, Hotaru's past mother. Whis told me as Mistress 9, Hotaru had killed Hades…" Helios interrupted Grandpa Goku, shocked at whatever he was about to say. I had no idea what it could have been.

"But Goku, if Hades is dead, then that means no one will be able to watch the souls there. There always has to be someone." Helios explained. Grandpa Goku never replied to Helios as everyone slowly figured this out. Once we healed Mistress 9 from Hotaru then that means she was the one to take his place, being his only daughter. She would never be able to be a Sailor Soldier for us again. But there has to be another way so she could be with me! Couldn't Hotaru's mother do this? There must have been a reason why Hades had a daughter with her if not for power right? Like all of the other Gods? The look on Grandpa Goku's face said it all to me. There was no one else but my best friend. I went outside to find all of the Outer Sailor Soldiers passed out but Amara. She was trying to wake Neptune but nothing was happening as she lay on the ground. Grandma Gabby, Grandpa Vegeta and my mother were one of the few surprisingly still fighting. A blast from Mistress 9 to Grandma Gabby made her land on the other side of the area. Grandpa Goku rushed over to see if she was okay, but just like Neptune, she was out for the count. My mother rushed over to me along with my daughter and aunt. Helios was back inside thankfully after some persuasion. Grandpa Goku and Vegeta took the lead to keep Mistress 9 and anything off of us for time being. Mistress 9 needed healing and it was going to happen to get our Hotaru back.

"Are you okay Trinity?" My mother worried. She was Sailor Cosmos at the moment, thinking about sealing Mistress 9. I could tell just by the look on her face, but I wasn't going to let it happen. I have already been through this once when we first dealt with Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 but not again.

"Mom we can't seal her. I know that's what you're thinking." She looked back at me shocked that I figured her out.

"But Rini, look at what she has done! There is no way…"

"Yes there is Serena and you know it." Aunt Kairavi snapped. "Hotaru is a part of our gigantic ass family, and there is no way we are going to give her that fate."

"But there's a catch to all of this Grandma Serena." Trinity said as she looked like she was on the verge of tears… "Mistress 9 killed Hades. According to Daddy and Grandpa Goku, once we get Hotaru back…she'll just have to leave us again." She said as I quickly hugged her. I felt her tears run down my gown but at the moment I didn't care. I just wanted all of this to be over.

"Then I guess that's what we have to do." She replied as she looked back over to me along with Aunt Kairavi.

After a minute or so, we all started holding hands. I felt my glow appear around me and I felt my crystal leave my body. When I saw that it did, everyone's was as well. Mom's Sailor Cosmos uniform was now replaced with her Princess attire along with Aunt Kairavi. When all of the crystals from our bodies emerged I noticed that Trinity's had something interesting about her's. She's had a little tint of gold in it and it shined out of the most of us. When our crystals were floating they seemed to have slowly merged together into one. All of us looked at the other completely confused. It was just floating there in the middle of the group, none of us not really knowing what to do with it. Trinity on the other hand did as she carefully had the combined crystal in her hand. She stepped in front of the group but when I saw her do this, I grabbed her arm. She was confused as to why I did but the look in her red eyes told me she knew what she had to do bring back our Hotaru.

"Be careful." I told her. She only smiled as she looked back up at Hotaru who had just flanged Grandpa Vegeta over near Grandma Gabby. He was out as well as Goku stepped down seeing what was about to happen.

Trinity with silver golden crystal in her hands glowing crazily was able to call upon the attention of Mistress 9. She was attacking Trinity left and right, knowing for a fact she has never trained her in her life. Trinity was doing all she could to stay on her two feet and I can tell of this was really taking it's toe on her. The mother instinct in me was telling me to go protect my only daughter as my mother and aunt tried to hold me back from doing so. It was killing me knowing that I could help but this is something that Trinity had to do on her as the Princess of Crystal Tokyo. Saving the world that she will eventually rule, just as I am. Very slowly the light was reaching Hotaru but something was happening to me. I wasn't able to control it and before I knew I felt myself being knocked out…body hitting the ground and I could hear my mother and aunt in the background, trying to wake me up but nothing was working.

_I was in some white void all by myself. What the heck was happening? After a minute or so, someone was calling out to me. It was Hotaru! She was dressed in her Princess attire though instead of Mistress 9 or Sailor Saturn herself. I was confused on what was going on…_

"_Hotaru please tell me what my mother is saying isn't true…" I begged her as she looked away from me. _

"_I'm afraid it is Rini." She told me as she tried to hold back her tears. "I killed Hades when I was Mistress 9 and now I have to pay the price in doing so. I have to take his place, my mother from my past life, Prosephone, isn't powerful enough to do so. I'm the one who has to do it. Like how Pluto has to guard the door of Space-Time." She explained. _

"_But if you do this Hotaru, I'll never see you again!" I was crying now as this revelation finally stuck with me. "Trinity won't have her godmother either!" I said doing what it took so she would think of another way to fix all of this mess. _

"_You'll be fine Rini, when I can I'll try to visit." She said as she floated over to me and hugged me. I didn't want to let go of her knowing that when she woke up, she would have to leave for good. Hotaru summons something in her hand as she lets go of me and it turns out to be my crystal. I didn't question knowing that when we wake up, she would be healed thanks to my daughter. I grabbed her hand that held my crystal and we just stayed like that for the longest minute it felt like to me. "You'll be fine Rini. Now let's go back you have a daughter to take care of and I have a world below us that needs to be controlled again." She told me as I grabbed a hold of the crystal and when I finally let go of my hand the white void was gone when I finally decided to wake up. _

When I woke up from talking to Hotaru, my mother, aunt, and grandpa Goku were all standing over me as if something bad happened to me. I guess to them it would look that way, but it wasn't. When I looked over to find Trinity, she was passed out; her lavender hair spread all over the ground and not too far away was Hotaru, slowly waking up. Everyone was tense as she did and my Aunt had the nerve to go guard Trinity after all she heard from me. I ignored her though as I walked closer to Hotaru. She held her transformation pen in her hand and her Silence Glaive in the other. She quickly transformed into Cosmic Sailor Saturn.

"SATURN COSMIC POWER!"

Within a flash Hotaru was Cosmic Sailor Saturn. She then turned around to face the portal that she made when she was evil. In a second she was glowing purple as she raised her Silence Glaive, the portal was slowly closing up, the sky that was red, was slowly turning back to blue…with one final shake of the earth and the portal was closed. Sailor Saturn turned around to face everyone, but her eyes lingered back onto me. I wanted to cry my eyes out as I felt my mother hand on my shoulder, telling me to be strong. I knew being queen was going to be difficult but I never thought it would be so heartbreaking like it is now. She gave a small smile, telling everyone goodbye for the last time for a while. She didn't say goodbye to me since we already had done so. Within another flash from Hotaru and she was gone, down to the Underworld.

_**HOTARU OR SAILOR SATURN POV **_

It pained me to leave Crystal Tokyo the way I did but it had to be done. When I arrived, I saw Whis again with my mother Prosephone. She was the first one to notice that I had arrived. She rushed over to me, hugging me, seeing the look on my face. I wish I hadn't killed Hades…but it happened and I had to deal with the consequences. I looked back up at Whis, who was looking like he wanted to leave the Underworld for somewhere else. I never questioned him on where but I did question him on something else.

"Why did you give Goku my goddaughter's Pure Heart back? You could have done whatever you wanted with it." I questioned him. He never turned around to face me as he answered my questions.

"Everything just went way too far, but I'm glad everything is slowly starting to work out again." He said. "But my position still stands. So if something else happens, you know why." He told me as he finally left the underworld. Now it was only just me and my mother from my past life, left to rule this place like Hades. Now that I am ruling it however, it will be better than we he did. So I guess that could be the silver lining in all of this. _With whatever happens up above from now on, I just know you will be able to do anything Rini. Don't worry about me from now on…I'll be fine._ I thought to myself, thinking in an odd way she would be able to hear me.


End file.
